Paradox
by VDE
Summary: Semua hanya berawal dari sebuah warisan. Ya, benar. Hanya berawal dari peninggalan mendiang sang ayah yang terlupakan. FF Rewrite. AU Sci-fi. ChangNew/ChangminxOnew. Sho-Ai/Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read!
1. Mansion

**A/N: **Cuman FF rewrite yang saya jadiin ChangNew. Sebenernya saya gak niat publish disini karena bakalan jadi ganda sama FF saya di fandom lain. Tapi karena responnya bagus di asianfanfic, akhirnya ya saya publish juga di sini.

Buat yang udah baca FF saya yang ini di asianfanfic, isinya sama aja kok~~~~ gak ada perubahan~

* * *

**Paradox © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew' and other K-Pop Boyband members.**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew')**

**Genre: Mysteri, Fantasy-Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai, Referensi ilmiah fiktif, Padat deskripsi dan mungkin OOC?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Part 1-**

**Mansion**

Changmin hanya dapat terdiam dengan atensi yang terarah pada refleksi kaca jendela mobil yang ia tumpangi. Dengan air muka tak terdefinisi, puluhan persepsi terus berkutat dalam labirin nalarnya. Laju mobil yang begitu statis ternyata tak sanggup mengimbangi gusarnya genangan spekulasi yang dipendam _namja_ berambut raven itu.

Di usianya yang sudah menginjak 25 tahun, ia pun dituntut untuk menentukan masa depannya sendiri.

_Seoul._

Sudah lama ia tak melihat kota itu. Sebuah kota kelahiran yang ia tinggalkan saat berumur sepuluh tahun. Kini, blurnya dimensi nostalgia seakan menjadi sebuah panorama dalam otaknya bersamaan dengan laju perjalanannya. Kembalinya ia ke kota itu merupakan bagian dari awal hidupnya yang baru.

Kedua mata obsidian Changmin kini terarah pada beberapa berkas dokumen yang terletak di samping kursinya. Berkas-berkas kepemilikan tanah, surat rumah (atau mungkin sebuah mansion?), dan beberapa surat hak kepemilikan lainnya—hanya akan menjadi kumpulan hal yang harus Changmin pelajari secepatnya. Semua itu adalah bentuk simbolik dari peninggalan sang ayah.

Shim Yunho, bangsawan terkaya sekaligus seorang ilmuwan ternama se-_Seoul _telah pergi menuju dimensi firdaus dan meninggalkan semua yang ia miliki di dunia fana ini kepada sang putra.

Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit lagi, Shim Changmin akan menjadi orang kaya. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya bahwa ia akan mewarisi seluruh kekayaan ayahnya. Baiklah, mungkin saat kecil, ia pernah merasakan menjadi anak dari seorang bangsawan. Namun di usia sepuluh tahun, insiden perceraian di antara kedua orang tuanya itu harus membuatnya terpuruk dalam dimensi kesederhanaan.

Ia memilih tinggal dengan sang ibu—Kim Jaejoong—dan tak sedikitpun berpaling pada sang ayah. Bukan karena ia tak sayang pada sang ayah. Hanya saja, sebagian waktunya telah didominasi oleh sang ibu. Yunho tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan keluarga. Salahkan gelar ilmuwan yang ia sandang itu.

Dan anehnya...

Sebenci-bencinya Changmin dengan tahta ilmuwan—yang sudah membuat Yunho tak mementingkan keluarga—_namja_ itupun ternyata mewarisi darah jenius ayahnya. Rangkaian prestasi gemilang terus mewarnai langkah pendidikannya. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia pun berhasil lulus dan diwisuda dari Universitas _SM-E_ dengan memenangkan tahta sebagai lulusan periset sains terbaik dalam durasi tahun tersingkat.

Dan Changmin pun tak pernah memakai gelarnya untuk bertransisi menjadi seorang ilmuwan seperti Yunho. Beberapa ajakan kerja sama dalam pengerjaan _project_ penelitian bertaraf internasional yang pernah ditawarkan padanya selalu saja mendapat kilah penolakan. _Namja_ itu tak terlalu berminat untuk mengoptimalkan bakatnya. Ia lebih memilih menjalani hidup sebagai orang biasa.

Meski sang ibu telah lama pergi karena tak lagi berkesempatan untuk bernyawa, Changmin pun masih saja menyukai kesederhanaan yang ia lalui. Karena mungkin, esensi dari sebuah kesederhanaan itulah yang merupakan satu-satunya harta berharga peninggalan dari sang ibu kepadanya?

Ya. Mungkin saja seperti itu.

Kim Jaejoong tak pernah mengajarkan putranya untuk menjadi sebuah eksistensi yang arogan dan angkuh. Ketegaran, prinsip yang kuat dan menjadi apa adanya. Itulah sebuah pelajaran berharga yang sudah diturunkan sang ibu kepadanya. Changmin tak akan pernah melupakan hal itu. Segenap aspek berharga itu akan selalu ia aplikasikan dalam hidupnya. Apapun yang terjadi.

Jadi, terkadang...

Tak mengherankan juga jika _namja_ tampan yang berpenampilan sederhana itu tak terlalu mencolok perhatian masyarakat di sekitarnya. Siapa sangka seorang _namja_ pasif berusia 25 tahun—yang selalu memakai _cardigan_ berwarna hitam dengan serangkaian kemeja putih polos dibalik tubuh kekar dan proporsionalnya itu. Serta celana _jeans_ dan sebuah _scarf _di leher jenjangnya—nyatanya adalah seorang _namja_ dengan tingkat kejeniusan di atas rata-rata?

Sungguh, tak ada yang menyangka.

"Kita sudah tiba, Changmin-_ssi_. Di depan mansion milik almarhum ayah Anda."

Suara dari sang sopir pribadi telah berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Changmin. Putra Shim Yunho itu menganggukkan kepala dan lekas mengucapkan terima kasih. Yang mendapat ucapan terima kasih hanya tertawa pelan dan berkata bahwa ini sudah menjadi tugasnya. Changmin hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan hawa canggung.

Belum terbiasa.

Ya. Ia sama sekali belum terbiasa untuk memiliki semua fasilitas ini. Sopir suruhan dan bahkan mobil pribadi milik ayahnya—yang kini sudah menjadi miliknya. Sungguh, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan semua itu. Belum lagi dengan warisan-warisan besar lain yang kelak akan ia terima.

Ia benar-benar tak terbiasa.

Setelah mempersiapkan diri, pada akhirnya Changmin pun lekas membuka pintu mobil dan bertumpu pada kedua kakinya untuk berdiri menghadap tampak depan mansion peninggalan Yunho. Sebuah mansion yang begitu elit dan tak perlu diragukan lagi kemewahannya. Changmin sudah mendengar rumor tentang mansion megah itu. Banyak orang bilang bahwa skala harga untuk menyewa ataupun membeli kompleks mansion milik ayahnya, telah mencapai triliun lebih.

Hanya golongan bangsawan ataupun keluarga kerajaan saja yang konon bisa memiliki mansion tersebut. Di jaman modern seperti ini, mungkin orang yang bisa menjadi subtitusinya adalah golongan orang yang bertahta sebagai milioner ataupun pejabat pemerintahan. Tak terkecuali dengan Yunho sendiri yang merupakan ilmuwan besar.

Dengan _background _awal yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, almarhum ayahnya itu sudah bisa mendirikan kejayaannya sendiri.

"Sudah setahun semenjak ayah Anda meninggal, mansion ini tak pernah dijamah oleh siapapun. Jangan terkejut jika saat Anda masuk, keadaan mansionnya benar-benar begitu kotor dan tak terawat. Anda bisa menggunakan fasilitas _cleaning service _dari mendiang ayah Anda dulu, Changmin-_ssi_. Saya masih memiliki daftar nomor telpon mereka."

Sang sopir terlihat memberikan beberapa lembar kartu nama pada Changmin. _Namja_ bermata obsidian itu lantas menautkan kedua alisnya. Ditatapnya rentetan nomor telpon yang tertera di lembaran segenap kartu tua penuh lipatan itu.

"Jadi... mereka-mereka ini adalah mantan pengabdi ayahku dulu?"

"Benar. Mereka akan tetap mengabdi pada keluarga Anda sampai kapanpun juga." Changmin menghela napasnya mendengar itu. Ia memang membutuhkan jasa _cleaning service _secepatnya. Belum lagi dengan panorama rumput-rumput liar yang sudah menjalar di sekitar pekarangan mansion. Jika hal itu dibiarkan begitu saja, bisa-bisa ratusan tanaman liar itu akan menjelma menjadi hutan.

Lekaslah _namja_ itu membuka gerbang mansion. Dengan sang sopir yang berjalan di belakangnya seraya membawa barang bawaan Changmin. Mereka berdua melangkah masuk dalam diam. Hingga suara tebasan pohon mulai terdengar, menghantam pendengaran dengan nyaringnya. Sesosok figur _namja _tampak mengintervensi momen di kala itu.

"Hei, siapa kau! Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam kediaman almarhum Shim Yunho!" Changmin terhenyak. _Namja_ yang sudah menghadang langkahnya tampak begitu marah. Rasa waspada semakin kental terasa tatkala interuptor itu tampak membawa sebuah gergaji mesin di tangan kanannya. Situasi semakin bertambah genting saja.

Beruntung kegentingan itu lekas dicairkan oleh sang sopir.

"Tenanglah, Junsu-_yah_! Dia adalah putra dari Tuan Shim Yunho."

"Apa maksudmu, Yoochun-_hyung_?" Kim Junsu—seorang _gardener_ di mansion itu—tampak skeptis dengan penjelasan Park Yoochun. Dan sang sopir pribadi hanya dapat menghela napasnya.

"Dia ini adalah Shim Changmin. Putra dari Tuan Shim Yunho sekaligus pewaris sah dari mansion ini."

"J-Jadi, dia adalah putra dari Tuan Shim Yunho?" Junsu tampak terperangah untuk sesaat. Namja berambut blonde itu tampak menginspeksi entitas Changmin dengan pandangan ragu. Figur yang diinspeksi hanya dapat berdehem pelan dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan singkat.

"Ah, _ne_. Aku adalah anak tunggal dari Shim Yunho. Mulai sekarang, akulah yang akan menghuni mansion ini." Mendapati beberapa keidentikkan entitas Changmin dengan mantan atasannya, rasa percaya pun terpatri dalam diri Junsu. Lekaslah _namja_ itu membungkukkan diri di hadapan Changmin untuk meminta maaf.

"_Mianhe_ atas bentakan saya tadi, Changmin-_ssi_. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu jika Anda adalah putra dari Tuan Shim Yunho." Pernyataan itu membuat Changmin tersenyum, lega karena kesalahpahaman ini bisa terselesaikan dengan baik. Ia bukanlah tipe _namja_ yang senang mendapat masalah.

"Ah, tak apa-apa. Kecurigaan itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Aku bisa memakluminya," mendengar itu, sang _gardener_ terkekeh pelan. Yoochun hanya tersenyum dan lekas melambaikan tangan pada Junsu.

"Kami harus segera memasuki mansion. Tolong kau hubungi beberapa pengabdi yang lain, Junsu-_yah_. Changmin-_ssi_ sangat membutuhkan bala bantuan untuk membereskan mansionnya nanti."

"_Ne. Arasseo_, Yoochun-_hyung_."

.

.

* * *

Pengap. Penuh debu. Kotor. Berantakan.

Empat kata itu sungguh tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan mansion saat ini. Changmin hanya bisa terduduk diam di sebuah kursi sofa selagi menanti beberapa pengabdi ayahnya untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas mereka dalam membersihkan beberapa ruangan yang kotor. Putra Shim Yunho itu menghela napasnya. Ditatapnya keadaan sekeliling yang terbilang sangat luas itu.

Beberapa lukisan tua—dengan bingkai bergaya klasik—masih terlihat menghiasi sebagian besar dindingnya. Sebuah lampu gantung besar dengan desain bernuansa eropa— juga sudah tergantung tepat di atas atap ruang tamu. Ada LCD flat berukuran raksasa berteknologi _holograpic_ di ruang santai. Beberapa koleksi _globe_ berbagai ukuran, permainan asah otak dan kerajinan keramik imitasi yang berbentuk tabung reaksi, neraca dan sebagainya. Semua hal itu sudah terlihat berjejer rapi di atas meja hias ayahnya.

Sungguh tak berubah.

Ya. Sang ayah memang tak pernah berubah. Semenjak Changmin kecil dulu, ia masih ingat dengan kebiasaan Yunho. Ayahnya selalu saja senang mengoleksi hal-hal kecil yang berhubungan dengan profesinya sebagai seorang ilmuwan. Mainan-mainan Changmin saja pasti bentuknya berhubungan dengan alat-alat penelitian seperti mikroskop plastik, kaca pembesar, papan asah otak, _puzzle_ ataupun sempoa kayu. Sepertinya, mainan-mainan itu masih tersimpan rapi di laci meja kerja milik ayahnya. Hal itu tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Ingin melanjutkan observasinya lebih jauh, Changmin pun beranjak dari sofanya dan segera berjalan menuju ke arah utara. Siluet ruang dapur yang berhubungan dengan pekarangan belakang mansion seakan membuat Changmin tenggelam ke dalam dimensi masa lalu. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat sang ibu menggandeng erat tangannya untuk menuju dapur. Jaejoong menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi ruang makan sementara ia menyiapkan makan pagi untuk mereka.

Dan Changmin bahkan masih ingat jelas dengan kebiasaan sang ayah yang selalu membantu beberapa _gardener_ untuk memangkas rumput-rumput liar yang mulai tumbuh di pekarangan belakang mansion. Semua itu hanyalah rajutan memoria masa lalu yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Karena, mungkin, hanya itulah satu-satunya momen kebersamaan keluarga yang terasa begitu menghangatkan hatinya.

Ya. Semua kenangan itu begitu menghangatkan.

Setidaknya sebelum kedua orang tuanya memutuskan bercerai dan berpisah sampai ajal menjemput nyawa mereka.

Tak terasa, kedua kaki Changmin telah membawanya pada sebuah hamparan daun pintu yang cukup besar. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat melihat detil ukiran klasik yang ada di pintu itu. Begitu megah dan kokoh. Seolah-olah pintu itu merupakan sebuah perantara yang menghubungkan mansionnya dengan ruangan milik para raja terdahulu.

Changmin sedikit terperangah.

Semenjak kecil, ia tak pernah melihat adanya pintu seregal itu di dalam mansion milik ayahnya. Ataukah mungkin, ayahnya telah membangun ruangan itu tepat setelah ia berpisah dengan ibunya?

'Sebaiknya aku masuk ke dalam.'

Penasaran, jemarinya pun mulai mendorong pintu itu perlahan-lahan. Rasa kurositas semakin membumbung tinggi dalam nalar Changmin tatkala ia berhasil melangkah masuk sepenuhnya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui, ruangan apa itu sebenarnya.

"Perpustakaan?"

Dahi Changmin berkerut serius. Pintu besar yang dibukanya, ternyata merupakan alternatif yang menghubungkanya dengan sebuah perpustakaan. Sebuah perpustakaan tua dengan ribuan buku yang tertata rapi di setiap raknya. Masuk ke dalam, hawa pengap kembali menerpa entitasnya.

Changmin bisa memastikan bahwa buku-buku yang ada di dalam perpustakaan itu, nyatanya didominasi dengan buku referensi untuk penelitian ayahnya sendiri.

Sungguh realita yang tak mengherankan.

"Aku yakin, perpustakaan ayah adalah sebuah perpustakaan dengan koleksi buku ensiklopedia terlengkap di _Seoul_. Bahkanm koleksinya lebih lengkap dari perpustakaan negara sekalipun..."

Changmin bergumam sendiri tatkala menatap koleksi buku ensiklopedia dengan berbagai bahasa milik ayahnya itu. Sekumpulan buku dengan kapasitas dan ketebalan kertas yang mampu membuat siapa saja pening menatapnya, tak cukup untuk menarik minat Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu memutuskan untuk mengobservasi rak buku yang lainnya.

Dan ia pun menemukan serangkaian judul yang tak kalah kompleksnya.

"Ilmu etimologi, filsafat, misteri psikologi, kumpulan konsep metodologi rancangan ayah, jurnal tua, konsep _project _DC-722 Beijing, konsep _project_ subtitusi bahan bakar di Eropa?"

Meski hamparan debu menyamarkan _cover _bukunya, Changmin masih dapat melihat dengan jelas judul-judul yang tertera di bagian tepinya. Semakin lama, rak berisi buku-buku _project _milik ayahnya semakin mendominasi panorama yang ada. Jemari lentik itu lantas mengambil sebuah buku dengan sampul merah darah yang tampak mencolok di antara kumpulan buku lain.

"_Tri... Angle_?"

Dahi Changmin berkerut serius menatapnya. Sebuah simbol berbentuk segitiga dengan lambang mata aneh yang terdapat di bagian tepi covernya—sepintas mengingatkannya pada paham _illuminati_. Sebuah paham mengenai tatanan dunia baru. Akan tetapi, meskipun serupa dengan simbol _illuminati_, entah mengapa Changmin begitu yakin bahwa ayahnya tak pernah tertarik mendalami paham-paham sesat seperti itu.

Mengingat istilah '_Don't judge the book by its cover_', simbol itu pasti digunakan sebagai kamuflase saja. Changmin pun menaikkan bahu sejenak pertanda masa bodoh. _Namja_ raven itu lebih memilih untuk segera membuka buku ayahnya dan melihat halaman pertama tanpa banyak basa-basi.

"_Project CG-2185 AD, adalah sebuah project tersulit yang pernah kutangani dalam hidupku_..." air muka Changmin bertransisi lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Jemarinya lantas meraih sebuah kursi di dekat meja perpustakaan dan ia pun mendudukkan diri sejenak di sana. Mencoba untuk membaca buku itu dengan lebih seksama.

_"Sudah hampir sebulan setelah orang-orang itu memberiku project ini. Aku masih belum berhasil menemukan sebuah cara untuk membuatnya menjadi hidup." _Dahi Changmin semakin berkerut membaca tulisan itu. Dari tata bahasa yang digunakannya, sudah jelas bahwa buku itu memang ditulis oleh Yunho.

_"Orang-orang itu terus memohon padaku untuk menyelesaikan project ini. Era mereka telah mengalami sebuah krisis yang begitu besar. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa dimensi futuristik akan menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk bagi segenap umat manusia. Sejatinya, aku berpikir, apakah masa depan bisa diubah dengan project ini? Ini adalah project yang rumit dan sangat tidak realistis jika diserahkan padaku..."_

Lama-lama Changmin mulai bosan membaca rangkaian kalimat monoton itu. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan subtansi yang dimaksud Yunho. Semakin lama, semakin rumit. Semakin dipikirkan, ia pun semakin kehilangan arah saja.

Jemarinya secara refleks telah membuka pertengahan halaman. Dan nalarnya menyuruh untuk membaca secara _skimming_. Di sana, telah terdapat satu paragraf yang sukses menarik atensinya secara penuh.

_"Aku sedikit menemukan titik terang hari ini. Project itu sepertinya memiliki link dengan keturunanku. Aku tak mengerti, mengapa ia bisa membentuk jaringan link dengan pewaris darahku. Apakah ini sebab mengapa orang-orang itu menyerahkan project ini padaku?"_

"Keturunan?" persepsi Changmin seakan tersentak membaca itu. Kedua obsidiannya membelalak lebar. Rasa skeptis membuncah hebat. Keturunan? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

'Apa yang ayah maksud, keturunannya itu adalah... aku?' Serangkaian enigma ini semakin membingungkan untuk Changmin. Sebenarnya _project _apa yang sudah diceritakan oleh Yunho? Rasa curiga semakin mengombang-ambingkan nalarnya. _Namja_ raven itu lekas membuka lembaran terakhir buku ayahnya dan kembali menautkan alisnya dengan rentetan kalimat yang tertera di sana.

_"Dia masih tersimpan di sana. Di dalam tabung kaca berisi cairan life fluid. Beberapa selang penyambung nutrisi dan life string untuk pemberi stimulus sistem motorik maupun sensorik di dalam tubuhnya juga tidak kulepaskan sama sekali. Aku percaya bahwa kelak project ini akan hidup."_

_"Meski aku akan menghembuskan napasku dalam waktu dekat, takdir pasti akan mempertemukan dia dengan keturunanku. Dan keturunanku yang akan menghidupkan project ini. Aku percaya itu..."_

...

Hening.

Changmin membisu bersamaan dengan ditutupnya buku itu. Semuanya sungguh semakin membingungkan saja. Tak ada titik terang sedikitpun yang bisa digali oleh kuasa rasio. Dua belas tahun ia berpisah dengan ayahnya. Dan hal itu sungguh tak membantu sama sekali.

Ia tak pernah tahu dan tak pernah ikut campur dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh sang ayah semasa hidupnya. Tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dalam nalarnya bahwa sejarah yang diguratkan oleh seorang Shim Yunho bisa menjadi semisterius ini. Sangat janggal. Dan benar-benar... mencurigakan.

"Aku tak akan pernah mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkannya..."

_Namja_ penyandang marga Shim itu hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah. Kepalanya semakin terasa berat. Tubuhnya pun masih terasa begitu letih. Bayangkan saja. Ia—yang selama ini selalu hidup dalam kesederhanaan—tiba-tiba harus merubah gaya hidupnya tanpa bisa mengguratkan protes. Ia sudah tiba di mansion ini tanpa pilihan. Dan lalu semua teka-teki membingungkan itu terjabar begitu saja di hadapannya.

Tanpa adanya sedikitpun pencerahan sama sekali. Tanpa penjelasan rasional apapun.

Semakin dipikirkan, rasa linglung semakin menghantam Changmin.

Lekas ia letakkan kembali buku itu ke dalam rak dan ia pun menopang dahinya. "Sebaiknya aku mempelajari hal ini besok saja. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berpikir..."

Dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai, Changmin pun segera berlalu untuk menuju pintu keluar. Padatnya hamparan debu yang menyelubungi perpustakaan itu membuat Changmin sesekali terbatuk. Mengibaskan tangan. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan olehnya. Sebagai sesosok _namja_ yang menjunjung tinggi kebersihan, keadaan ruangan kotor itu tak ubahnya seperti neraka baginya.

"U-Uhukk! R-Ruangan ini benar-benar terlalu kotor-"

_KRATAAKKK!_

"Eh?"

Suara benda terjatuh dari atas meja.

Changmin terhenyak, tak menyadari bahwa siku lengannya telah melibas benda tersebut. Sebuah asbak. Dahi Changmin berkerut menatapnya. Segeralah ia ambil asbak berbahan mahoni itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja. Secarik kertas yang terselip pada ukiran asbak itu berhasil menarik atensinya secara utuh.

"Kertas apa ini?" Rasa skeptis kembali menguap. Hal itu wajar karena tak biasanya ada kertas yang terselip pada ukiran asbak. Kecuali... jika kertas itu memang sengaja diselipkan oleh seseorang. Penasaran, Changmin mulai menarik kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya secara perlahan. Kedua obsidiannya terbelalak lebar di saat melihat beberapa tulisan tangan yang tertera di kertas itu.

Degup jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

_"Changmin-ah, pergilah ke rak buku yang paling sudut di dalam perpustakaan ini. Doronglah rak itu ke samping. Kau akan tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya."_

'Ini... tulisan ayah?' Changmin terperangah melihat itu. Pesan itu ditulis seakan-akan orang yang menulisnya tahu bahwa Changmin akan melalui semua kejadian ini. Rasa begidik mengguyur nalar _namja_ raven itu sepenuhnya. Semua ini sungguh terasa semakin ganjil.

"Sebaiknya aku turuti saja pesan ini..."

Mencoba mencari rak yang dimaksud, kedua obsidian Changmin kini tertuju pada sudut ruang perpustakaan. Hanya ada satu rak di sudut itu dan dengan persepsi sarkas, ia pun meyakini bahwa tindakan yang akan dilakukannya adalah tepat. Dengan perasaan waspada, segera ia hampiri rak itu dan mencoba mendorongnya ke samping.

"Kebenaran? Sebenarnya kebenaran apa yang ayah maksud? Ugh!" Dengan susah payah, Changmin terus mendorong rak buku itu ke samping. Perlahan namun pasti, sebuah ruang kosong tampak membentangkan siluetnya dengan begitu nyata. Changmin terperanjat menatap itu. Di balik sebuah rak buku yang sifatnya sederhana, ternyata telah tersembunyi sebuah ruangan rahasia yang begitu gelap tanpa cahaya penerangan apapun.

"R-Ruangan apa ini?" detak jantung Changmin berpacu dengan cepatnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kaki dan masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu. Yang terbersit dalam benaknya hanya satu.

"Pasti ada saklar lampu di sekitar sini. Aku harus mencarinya."

Jemarinya terus meraba hamparan dinding. Changmin hanya bisa memercayakan daya akomodasi matanya yang mulai beradaptasi dengan gelapnya ruangan. Berkas cahaya lampu dari ruang perpustakaan utama menjadi modal Changmin untuk terus melangkah masuk ke dalam. _Namja_ itu terus meraba hamparan dinding. Hingga pada akhirnya...

"_Yes_! Ketemu! Ini pasti saklar lampunya!"

_KLAP!_

Tanpa berbasa-basi lebih lanjut, Changmin segera menyalakan saklar lampu itu secepat mungkin. Terangnya cahaya lampu yang berpijar membuatnya memejamkan mata untuk sesaat. Sedikit merasakan efek kaget dalam akomodasi matanya, ia mencoba membuka indera penglihatannya secara perlahan-lahan setelah sempat mengerjapkannya beberapa kali.

Dan sebuah realisasi pun menghantam nalar seutuhnya.

"I-Ini 'kan ruang... laboratorium?"

Syok.

Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Changmin sebelumnya bahwa Yunho ternyata menyembunyikan sebuah ruang laboratorium di balik rak buku dalam perpustakaannya seperti ini. Masih dengan rasa terperangah, _namja_ raven itu terus memperhatikan panorama laboratorium dengan seksama.

Beberapa tabung kaca berukuran besar dengan tinggi rata-rata dua meter, terlihat berdiri angkuh tepat di tengah _altar _laboratorium. _Namja_ itu melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan. Menghampiri salah satu dari tabung kaca itu sebagai bahan observasi.

"Cairan di dalam tabung ini... adalah _life fluid_."

Sungguh tak salah lagi. Changmin yakin bahwa konklusinya benar. Cairan bening berwarna kebiruan yang ada di dalam tabung itu benar-benar merupakan cairan _life fluid_. Sebuah cairan kimia yang biasa digunakan dalam penelitian tertentu dan memiliki khasiat untuk menyembuhkan berbagai luka serta melancarkan peredaran darah. Cairan itu juga mampu menjaga kestabilan jaringan dan sistem kinerja organ tubuh manusia. Saat ia kuliah dulu, ia pernah mempelajari campuran senyawa untuk pembuatan _life fluid_.

Namun, yang membuat Changmin heran adalah...

"_Life fluid _ini sedikit berbeda dari _life fluid_ pada umumnya. Biasanya, secara umum warnanya agak kehijauan. Tapi _life fluid_ dalam tabung ini justru kebiruan. Sebenarnya, ini cairan _life fluid_ jenis apa? Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya."

Rasa skeptis kembali menjalar dalam penalaran Changmin. Penemuannya itu benar-benar begitu janggal. Tiga buah tabung kaca yang ia lihat, seluruh _life fluid_-nya berwarna kebiruan. _Namja_ raven itu yakin, ini pasti salah satu penemuan yang dihasilkan oleh ayahnya.

"Aku sungguh penasaran, bagaimana ayah meracik formula untuk membuat _life fluid _semacam ini? Dan apa saja fungsinya? Sepertinya, _life fluid_ jenis ini lebih banyak khasiatnya jika dibandingkan dengan _life fluid_ biasa..."

Naluri ilmuwan dalam diri Changmin seakan bangkit. Mencoba membendung rasa kurositasnya, ia pun lekas melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan menyusuri areal tengah _altar_ laboratorium. Puluhan tabung kaca itu masih terus menjadi panoramanya.

"Sebenarnya penelitian apa yang ayah kerjakan dalam laboratorium ini hingga ia memiliki tabung kaca berisi _life fluid _sebanyak ini? Apakah penelitian yang ia kerjakan berhubungan dengan subyek makhluk hidup?"

Sebongkah mesin kontrol dan beberapa ranjang dengan perangkat pemicu jantung telah menjadi pusat atensi Changmin saat ini. Sebuah alat reaktor canggih untuk menstimulus sistem motorik maupun sensorik dalam struktur tubuh manusia juga tampak hadir di sana. Berbagai selang infus dan kabel-kabel dengan milimeter yang kecil terlihat melilit sebuah obyek dalam suatu tabung kaca. Ya. Sebuah tabung kaca yang lagi-lagi berisi cairan _life fluid _biru yang terletak di dekat mesin kontrol paling ujung.

Kedua alis Changmin bertaut melihat hal itu.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu di dalam tabungnya?" penasaran, ia pun mencoba untuk mendekati tabung itu perlahan-lahan. Obyek yang ada di dalam tabung itu semakin nyata saja entitasnya. Dan debaran jantung Changmin seakan berhenti berdetak tatkala realitas telah terungkap.

Sesosok manusia atau lebih tepatnya seorang _namja_...

Telah terlihat berada di dalam tabung berisi _life fluid_ itu.

Berdiri tegap... dengan kedua mata yang terpejam rapat.

Kedua mata Changmin membelalak lebar. Ia begitu syok. Parasnya memucat. Mulutnya menganga secara refleks. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

_'A-Ada manusia! Kenapa bisa ada manusia di dalam tabung ini?'_

Sekujur tubuh Changmin mulai gemetaran. Mansion ayahnya tak terjamah selama setahun lebih. Otomatis, keberadaan laboratorium ini juga pasti tak akan diketahui oleh siapapun. Dan secara mengejutkan, ia menemukan sesosok _namja_ di dalam tabung _life fluid_ milik ayahnya? Apa-apaan ini?

Mencoba mengendalikan rasa takut dan kecemasannya, Changmin kembali memperhatikan figur yang ada di dalam tabung kaca itu dengan seksama. Figur _namja_ muda berwajah manis—bahkan terlalu manis—berambut karamel dan bertubuh pucat itu tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Tetap terdiam dengan kedua mata terpejam rapat bak mayat yang sudah tak bernyawa. Balutan kain putih telah tampak membelit tubuhnya yang kurus.

Beberapa selang pengisi nutrisi dan kabel _life string _tampak terhubung di sekujur tubuh _namja_ itu.

Changmin sungguh terhenyak.

"_N-Namja_ ini tak mungkin hidup! Jangan-jangan ia adalah mayat yang diawetkan oleh ayah?" persepsi negatif terus saja meracuki nalar putra Shim Yunho itu. Jelas saja Changmin berpikir demikian. Manusia membutuhkan makan dan minum untuk dapat bertahan hidup. Dipendam dalam cairan _life fluid _seperti ini tak akan mungkin bisa untuk mempertahankan sebuah nyawa. Apalagi mansion ini sudah tak terjamah selama setahun.

Sungguh mustahil _namja_ ini bisa hidup hanya dengan berada di dalam tabung _life fluid_ seperti ini, bukan?

Tapi permasalahannya sekarang adalah... _life fluid_ yang digunakan ayahnya sungguh berbeda dengan _life fluid_ biasa.

_Life fluid _biru ini... Changmin mulai menyimpan spekulasi lain. Atensinya lantas tertuju pada kabel _life string_ yang sudah tampak tersambung pada monitor pendeteksi denyut nadi. Tak ada denyut nadi yang terdeteksi di sana. Seingin-inginnya Changmin untuk mengubah keadaan, sejatinya ia mulai bingung dalam memilih realita itu sendiri.

Sebenarnya apa yang lebih buruk?

Mendapati mayat seorang _namja_ dalam tabung _life fluid _milik ayahnya yang sudah tak terjamah selama bertahun-tahun ataukah mendapati seorang _namja_ yang ternyata masih hidup di dalam _life fluid _tapi dalam keadaan tak sadar?

Tak ada opsi terbaik yang bisa dipilih. Semuanya sama-sama menyeramkan.

"Sepertinya _namja_ ini sudah mati. Tak ada denyut nadi yang terdeteksi pada monitor." Changmin bertopang dagu untuk sesaat. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan semua ini. Sebenarnya _project _apa yang sudah dijalankan oleh ayahnya? Menjadikan manusia sebagai _project_ penelitian merupakan hal yang sangat ilegal di mata dunia. Dan bahkan, hal itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai tindakan kriminal yang sangat tidak berprikemanusiaan.

Jika seperti itu, lalu kenapa ayahnya melakukan semua ini?

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan mayat _namja_ itu terus berada di dalam tabung _life fluid_ seperti ini. Aku harus segera mengeluarkannya dan menguburkannya di tempat yang layak." Sebuah keputusan terbentuk dengan kuatnya. Changmin harus segera membenahi semua kejanggalan ini. Mungkin saja, ayahnya meninggal dalam keadaan tak sempat untuk membenahi mayat _namja_ dalam eksperimennya itu?

Ya, probabilitas itu mungkin saja terjadi.

Dan di saat Changmin hendak melangkah maju untuk mendekati tabung itu...

Sesuatu yang mengejutkan pun terjadi.

_Titt!_

...

Hening.

Langkah Changmin terhenti. Kedua obsidiannya kembali membelalak dengan lebar. Ia terhenyak.

_Titt!_

"S-Suara itu..."

Atensinya kembali terarah pada monitor. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Changmin saat monitor itu mulai menunjukkan sebuah reaksi adanya denyut nadi dalam diri _namja_ misterius itu. Nadinya berdenyut dua kali dalam satu menit. Sebuah denyut nadi tak realistis untuk manusia normal.

Tapi denyut nadi itu sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup kuat bahwa _namja_ yang ada di dalam tabung kaca _life fluid_ itu masih hidup. Rasa begidik kembali mengguyur benak Changmin. Ini sungguh tidak mungkin.

'B-Bagaimana bisa _namja_ ini bertahan hidup selama bertahun-tahun di dalam tabung _life fluid_? Apa dia sedang berada dalam keadaan koma?'

Mencengangkan.

Dalam 25 tahun hidupnya, Changmin tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menghadapi semua ini. Ia hanyalah seonggok eksistensi yang terjebak dalam jalan takdir berliku penuh enigma. Dua belas tahun ia hidup secara sederhana bersama ibunya. Dan sekarang? Ia pun harus terjerumus dalam situasi ini.

Ke dalam situasi yang membuatnya terombang-ambing dalam gelapnya labirin... misteri.

Kapasitas nalar seakan tak sanggup untuk mencapai konklusi pemecahan. Rangkaian tulisan tangan ayahnya dalam kitab "_Tri-Angle"_ itu kembali terngiang di benaknya.

_"Dia masih tersimpan di sana. Di dalam tabung kaca berisi cairan life fluid. Beberapa selang penyambung nutrisi dan life string untuk pemberi stimulus sistem motorik maupun sensorik di dalam tubuhnya juga tidak kulepaskan sama sekali. Aku percaya bahwa kelak project ini akan hidup. Meski aku akan menghembuskan napasku dalam waktu dekat, takdir pasti akan mempertemukan dia dengan keturunanku. Dan keturunanku yang akan menghidupkan project ini. Aku percaya itu..."_

...

Hening.

Pandangan Changmin seakan nanar. Sungguh tak salah lagi. Sepertinya _project _yang dimaksudkan dalam buku itu adalah _project_ yang saat ini ada di depan kedua matanya. Sebuah _project _dimana keturunan Shim Yunho harus melanjutkannya. Semua misteri ini mulai menemui titik terang.

"Apakah ayah sengaja mewariskan semua peninggalannya padaku agar aku bisa menemukan dan melanjutkan _project_-nya ini?"

Spekulasi itu memiliki peluang yang cukup besar. Dengan kejeniusan yang diturunkan Yunho kepada Changmin, sudah pasti ilmuwan itu akan percaya pada putranya sendiri. _Project_ ini... sebuah _project_ misterius dengan orientasi yang masih belum jelas arahnya...

Secarik kertas yang dilipat rapi tampak terselip di sela-sela mesin kontrol. Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya melihat itu. Skeptis, jemarinya lantas mengambil kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya secara perlahan-lahan. Dan sekujur tubuhnya bergeming dalam bulir kegentaran supremasi tatkala satu pesan mutlak telah terpapar di kertas itu dan meresap ke dalam otaknya.

_Tri-Angle, Project CG-2185 AD._

_Subject Name: Lee Jinki. 24th (Not Aging since 2185 AD)_

_First Founder: Shim Yunho._

_Progress: Inactive._

_This project will be continued by my descendant. My son... **Shim Changmin**._

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Sekedar info, role Jaejoong sebagai ibu Changmin di fic ini gendernya di switch jadi female. Bukan cowok. So, no Mpreg ya~ hehehehehe~ Dan berhubung chapter ini gak banyak perubahan dan masih di gaya penulisan saya yang lama (tahun 2011), jadi ya sifatnya mungkin to the poin. Gak kayak FF I was born to be with you. Menginjak chapter 5 deskrip saya bakalan balik ke I was born to be with you. Dan karena FF ini udah ada 5 chapter, mungkin apdetnya jg bakal cepet.

Makasih buat yang udah baca apalagi ninggalin review~


	2. Reality

**A/N: **Makasih buat yang udah review. Part kali ini no edit jadi mohon maaf jika ada beberapa kesalahan penulisan :p

* * *

**Paradox © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew' and other K-Pop Boyband members.**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew')**

**Genre: Mysteri, Fantasy-Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai, Referensi ilmiah fiktif, Padat deskripsi, OOC, Typo(s), Redundansi, Miss-words  
**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Part 2-**

**Reality**

Semua ini bukan mimpi.

Melainkan sebuah jala realitas yang mau tidak mau haruslah dihadapi juga.

Sugesti itu terus saja meracuki labirin penalaran. Semenjak penemuan milik mendiang sang ayah telah terkuak tepat di hamparan kedua matanya, dilema seakan mengombang-ambingkan hidup Changmin. Warisan dan juga peninggalan yang ia terima—tidak hanya sekedar harta dan kekayaan belaka. Tapi juga sebuah eksperimen ilegal yang sudah terputus masa penelitiannya.

Kini, gambaran mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan Changmin selanjutnya seakan blur. Karena sejatinya, semua ini terlalu cepat untuk diterima ke dalam akalnya. Terlalu cepat dicerna rasio.

_Namja_ itu lantas termenung, dengan posisi tubuhnya yang masih terbaring tepat di atas ranjang. Pagi menyongsong hari. Dan segenap permasalahan ini seakan mampu menyuramkan cerahnya lentera pagi. Gelap. Semua serasa begitu gelap. Karena cahaya pemecahan masalah itu seolah meredup dengan bengisnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan '_project'_ itu sekarang?"

_Project_...

Ya. Itulah subtansi inti dari masalah yang harus segera ditindaklanjuti. Penemuannya yang satu itu tak dapat diabaikan begitu saja. Ayahnya sudah berpesan bahwa ia haruslah melanjutkan penelitian itu. Akan tetapi, bagaimana Changmin bisa melanjutkannya jika orientasi dan sasaran dari _project_ itu saja tidak ia ketahui

"Changmin-ssi! Sarapan Anda sudah kami persiapkan di ruang makan!" Suara dari salah seorang pelayan _mansion_ terdengar keras dari balik pintu, sukses membuat lamunan Changmin terpecah. Dengan lemas, namja itu beranjak dari hamparan ranjangnya dan menatap ke arah pintu.

"Arasso. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Respon singkat itu sudah cukup untuk membuat sang pelayan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar tuannya. Sang pemilik mansion kini hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah. Sebuah buku bersampul merah darah yang terletak di dekat ranjang telah menjadi pusat atensinya. Sebuah lentera. Ya, benar. Kelak, buku itulah yang akan menjadi sebuah lentera pemandu hidupnya.

Jurnal... _'Tri-Angle'_

'Shim Yunho. Kau benar-benar menyusahkanku.'

.

.

* * *

"Seperti yang bisa Anda lihat sendiri, Changmin-ssi. Semenjak Anda pergi meninggalkan _mansion_ ini, Tuan Yunho sudah merenovasi beberapa bagian ruangannya. Ia menambahkan sebuah aula di beranda belakang. Dan juga memperluas perpustakaan lamanya. Ruang kantornya masih tetap berada di sebelah utara _mansion_ ini. Dan bahkan, kolam renangnya juga masih tersedia di beranda tengah."

"Oh, begitu. Lalu perubahan yang ada di lantai atas?"

"Untuk lantai atas, beliau telah menambahkan ruang observasi dan juga sebuah planetarium kecil. Ada sekitar enam buah kamar kosong dan tiga di antaranya merupakan kamar tidur biasa yang sudah lama tak dipakai lagi. Tapi Anda tak perlu khawatir, Changmin-ssi. Kami sudah membersihkan semuanya. Anda bisa menggunakan kamar-kamar itu kapan saja."

Changmin menganggukkan kepala mendengar semua penjelasan itu. Sebagai seorang _butler_ yang sudah mengabdi selama bertahun-tahun pada keluarga Shim, Leeteuk benar-benar melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia menjelaskan secara terperinci mengenai hal-hal yang sudah seharusnya diketahui oleh Changmin. Mulai dari beberapa bagian _mansion_ hingga hal-hal yang sudah dilakukan oleh sang atasan semasa hidupnya. Namun, dari semua penjelasan itu, masih ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal di hati Changmin.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apakah _mansion_ ini memiliki lebih dari satu ruang lab?"

"Ruang lab lain? Ah, maaf. Setahuku _mansion_ ini hanya memiliki satu ruang lab saja, Changmin-ssi. Yakni ruang lab utama yang ada di sebelah aula. Selain itu tidak ada lagi." Pernyataan itu membuat Changmin bertopang dagu. Leeteuk tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berbohong. Sejatinya hal ini tidaklah terlalu mengejutkannya.

'Sudah kuduga... pasti tak ada yang tahu dengan ruang lab rahasia yang tersembunyi di perpustakaan waktu itu.'

"Uhh, maaf. Apakah ada hal lain yang bisa kubantu, Changmin-ssi? Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Anda," Leeteuk tampak skeptis. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, ani. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Mungkin, ayahku memiliki alternatif ruang lab lain di _mansion_ ini. Ternyata aku salah." Namja raven itu berdiplomasi dengan mulusnya. Karena ia tak ingin ada orang luar yang tahu mengenai persoalan ruang lab rahasia itu. Ya. Semakin sedikit yang tahu, maka akan menjadi lebih baik.

"Lalu, apa kau mengetahui tentang _project_ terakhir ayahku sebelum ia meninggal?"

"_Project_ terakhir?" Leeteuk mencoba mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. "Aku tidak tahu dengan spesifikasi _project_ terakhir yang beliau kerjakan. Karena Tuan Yunho selalu merahasiakan penelitiannya dari orang internal dalam _mansion_. Namun yang jelas, saat itu ia sempat membuat perjanjian kerja sama dengan beberapa... orang asing."

"Orang asing?" Changmin menautkan alisnya. Dan sang _butler _menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itu benar, Changmin-ssi. Tuan Yunho terlihat membicarakan sesuatu dengan beberapa orang asing di kantornya saat itu. Orang-orang asing berpakaian aneh. Ya, benar! Pakaiannya sangat aneh. Seperti bukan pakaian di era ini. Dan semenjak itulah Tuan Yunho tampak begitu fokus pada _project_-nya sampai hari dimana ia meninggal dunia."

Kesaksian Leeteuk sungguh tak bisa dianggap remeh. Kini Changmin benar-benar semakin penasaran. Enigma terus saja bermunculan dari balik riwayat sang ayah. Sebuah perjanjian. Orang-orang asing dengan pakaian aneh. Sebenarnya sang ayah sudah terlibat dalam hal apa?

Dan _project_ manusia itu...

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin Anda ketahui, Changmin-ssi?" sang _butler_ kembali melontarkan tanya. Sejatinya Changmin sudah mulai mengerti dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sebuah arah untuk menghadapi dilema ini semakin terlihat. Mencari aman. Ya. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah bermain secara aman. Karena sepertinya, sang ayah sudah merancang segenap keadaan ini untuk ia kelola nantinya.

"Sudah cukup. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Leeteuk."

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu, Changmin-ssi."

Bersamaan dengan berlalunya sang _butler_, Changmin pun lantas terduduk di sebuah sofa kecil yang ada di dekatnya. Jemarinya terlihat merogoh sesuatu yang ada di dalam saku celana. Dan jurnal Tri-Angle itupun kembali menjadi panoramanya.

"Jika spekulasiku benar, maka orang-orang asing itu adalah..." lembar pertama kembali dibuka. Kedua obsidian Changmin lekas menatap runtutan teks yang ditulis oleh ayahnya itu. Sebenarnya ia mulai bosan dengan beberapa teks sama dan klise yang sudah ia baca berulang kali itu. Namun, rasa bosan yang tersemat seolah bertransisi menjadi rasa kuriositas tinggi tatkala pencerahan mulai bermunculan sedikit demi sedikit.

_"Orang-orang itu terus memohon padaku untuk menyelesaikan project ini. Era mereka telah mengalami sebuah krisis yang begitu besar. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa dimensi futuristik akan menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk bagi segenap umat manusia. Sejatinya, aku berpikir, apakah masa depan bisa diubah dengan project ini? Ini adalah project yang rumit dan sangat tidak realistis jika diserahkan padaku..."_

'Tak salah lagi. Aku yakin bahwa spekulasiku benar. Ini sungguh sulit dipercaya.' Determinasi perlahan terlahir. Memiliki spekulasinya sendiri, Changmin lantas menutup buku jurnal itu dan beranjak dari sofanya. Ia harus segera kembali melakukan kroscek pada _project_ misterius itu lagi.

Meski sebenarnya ia segan melakukannya...

Namun ia sudah tak punya pilihan lain.

.

.

* * *

_KRAAAKK!_

Rak buku kembali digeser. Dan pencahayaan remang kembali menjadi lentera dalam gelapnya ruang laboratorium itu.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Changmin menapakkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam. Atensinya mendapati lagi panorama lab yang begitu hampa dan hening itu. Entah mengapa, setiap kali ia masuk ke dalamnya, selalu saja ada gejolak aneh yang terasa. Sebuah gejolak dimana ia seolah terhunus dengan hawa yang begitu dingin dan menusuk. Jantungnya juga berdebar keras tak beraturan.

Dan ia sungguh tak paham, mengapa semua fenomena itu bisa terjadi padanya.

'Mungkin, gejolak ini hanyalah sugesti yang tak berdasar saja...' Ya. Mungkin saja begitu.

Mencoba mengabaikan itu, ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menyusuri _altar_ tengah. Barisan tabung kaca berisi _life fluid_ telah kembali menghantam penglihatannya. Dan hanya ada satu tabung _life fluid_ yang menjadi destinasinya saat ini. Sebuah tabung... dengan _'objek hidup' _yang ada di dalamnya.

_Tri-Angle, Project CG-2185 AD._

"Sepertinya ia masih belum sadarkan diri."

Realita didapat. Changmin sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan _project_ itu. Sebuah _project_ yang sudah digariskan untuknya. Namja yang ada di dalam tabung itu tak menunjukkan perbedaan yang berarti. Keadaannya tetap sama. Ia terdiam dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam rapat. Tak bergerak sedikitpun dan seolah enggan menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya kehidupan.

Sepertinya, situasi ini lebih rumit dari kelihatannya.

Changmin menghela napasnya melihat itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membuatnya sadar? Aku bahkan bingung harus melakukan apa terhadapnya."

_Titt!_

_Titt!_

Suara yang dihasilkan oleh mesin pendeteksi denyut nadi itu seolah menyadarkan Changmin dari dilemanya. Obsidiannya lantas melirik sejenak ke arah mesin pendeteksi denyut nadi yang ada di samping tabung _life fluid_. Layar monitor yang memaparkan sebuah angka kalkulasi baru, telah sukses menarik atensinya secara penuh.

"Lima kali denyutan dalam satu menit?" dahi Changmin berkerut serius. Denyut nadi dari subyek utamanya telah bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Progress yang cukup pesat untuk sesosok manusia yang sudah berada dalam keadaan koma selama setahun lebih.

"Dari dua kali menjadi lima kali permenit. Harusnya, jumlah normal untuk namja seusianya adalah 60 hingga 80 kali permenit. Itu jika diukur dari denyutan nadi arteri radialisnya. Meski jumlah denyutnya jauh dari normal, tapi setidaknya, ia memiliki harapan untuk hidup." Putra Shim Yunho itu lantas bertopang dagu sejenak. Seharusnya, ada sebuah cara untuk meningkatkan denyut nadi namja itu dalam waktu cepat. Atau mungkin, sebuah cara untuk membuat fungsi organ-organ tubuh dan jantungnya bereaksi secara normal. Namun, ia sungguh bingung untuk menemukan solusi seperti itu.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk kembali pada subtansi dari observasinya. Changmin mengamati lagi secara cermat keadaan dari namja itu. Obsidiannya memicing tatkala menatap puluhan kabel-kabel yang terhubung di tubuh sang _project_.

"Selain kabel yang terhubung pada mesin pendeteksi denyut nadi, puluhan kabel _string_ yang terpasang di tubuh namja ini juga terdiri dari selang penyambung nutrisi dan reaktor untuk menstimulus sistem sensorik dan motoriknya. Tapi dari semua itu, kenapa ayah tidak memasang sadapan elektrokardiograf pada tubuhnya? Aku juga perlu melacak sinyal jantungnya 'kan?" Jemari Changmin lantas menyentuh hamparan tabung itu. Namja yang ia amati sepertinya terlihat begitu lemah dan sangat rapuh. Spekulasi pun muncul di otaknya.

"Atau mungkin... memasang sadapan itu akan berdampak fatal untuk namja ini? Sepertinya ia benar-benar sangat kritis. Aku tak boleh sembarangan dan bertindak gegabah. Tubuhnya terlalu sensitif untuk kuhubungkan dengan beberapa perangkat luar. Ia harus berada di dalam tabung _life fluid _ini dulu..."

Setelah segenap fakta itu tersemat ke dalam nalarnya, Changmin hanya dapat mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan punggungnya di hamparan tabung. Diliriknya lagi namja itu dengan tatapan pasrah. Kontur lelah mewarnai paras putra Shim Yunho itu secara utuh.

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan. _Project_ ini tak bisa kukerjakan sendiri. Aku harus mencari seseorang yang bisa kupercaya dan bisa menjaga rahasia ini rapat-rapat..."

Pemecahan telah didapat. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar Changmin dapat melanjutkan _project_ yang diwariskan oleh sang ayah. Jemarinya lantas mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang sudah tersemat di saku celananya. Ada satu nama yang terngiang kuat di dalam benaknya.

Satu nama... dari seseorang yang kelak akan membantunya dalam konspirasi penelitian penuh enigma itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Bisakah kau ke tempatku sekarang? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

.

.

* * *

"Sebuah... _project_?"

Cho Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Ruang tengah dari _mansion_ milik Changmin seakan menjadi tempat bernaung dan juga saksi bisu yang menemani eksistensinya. Atensinya sudah mendapati sang kawan yang terduduk tepat di hadapannya. Setelah hampir setahun mereka tak pernah bertemu, kini acara reuni kecil itu harus diwarnai dengan sedikit kejutan.

"Ya, benar. _Project_ ini adalah peninggalan dari mendiang ayahku yang harus segera kulanjutkan. Dan aku butuh bantuanmu untuk hal ini." Changmin menjelaskan dengan begitu serius. Namja itu menyilakan kedua tangannya di dada sembari bersandar, menanti respon Kyuhyun. Dan ia pun tetap bergeming menatap raut tak terdefinisi yang dipaparkan kawan baiknya semasa kuliah itu.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Saat di _SM-E_ dulu, kau selalu saja menduduki peringkat tertinggi dalam hal riset dan juga berbagai karya penelitianmu sendiri. Kau bahkan tahu bahwa kemampuanku masih jauh di bawahmu, Changmin. Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau justru meminta bantuanku? Bukankah, hal ini bisa kau selesaikan sendiri dengan mudah?"

Keskeptisan Kyuhyun adalah hal yang wajar. Changmin sudah dapat memprediksi respon itu. Ia pun lantas menghela napas pasrah. Sejatinya, bagian tersulit dari semua ini adalah untuk menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang mungkin—ia sendiri bingung untuk menyampaikannya.

"_Project_ ini lebih rumit dari kelihatannya. Karena baru kali ini aku dihadapkan dengan bentuk eksperimen yang sepertinya tak lazim untuk dilakukan oleh ilmuwan manapun. Dan lagi, aku memiliki spekulasi bahwa _project_ ayahku tidak berasal dari... era kita."

"Tidak berasal dari era kita? Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun semakin tak paham. Dan Changmin hanya merespon itu dengan meletakkan sebuah buku tepat di depan meja kawannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah Tri-Angle. Sebuah jurnal yang ditulis ayahku sendiri mengenai _project_ yang sedang kita bicarakan ini." Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Dengan perasaan ragu, ia pun lantas meraih buku bersampul merah darah itu dan mencoba untuk membuka lembaran pertama.

Changmin kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dalam buku itu, disebutkan bahwa kemungkinan besar, ayahku menerima _project_ ini dari beberapa orang asing dengan gaya berpakaian yang aneh. Dan lagi, ia menyebutkan bahwa _project_ ini berasal dari era _'mereka'_. Mereka di sini dalam tanda kutip bukanlah era kita, Kyuhyun. Tapi merupakan era yang lain."

Kyuhyun semakin skeptis. Segenap cerita Changmin seakan blur untuk diterima ke dalam logikanya. Namun, runtutan teks dimana Shim Yunho menuliskan kesaksiannya sungguh tidak kontradiksi dengan pernyataan putranya.

"_Orang-orang itu terus memohon padaku untuk menyelesaikan project ini. Era mereka telah mengalami sebuah krisis yang begitu besar. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa dimensi futuristik akan menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk bagi segenap umat manusia—_tunggu sebentar, dimensi futuristik?" Kyuhyun kembali menautkan kedua alisnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk mencerna segenap makna dari frase itu. "Ja-Jangan-jangan ini..."

Changmin menganggukkan kepala. "Itu benar. Kemungkinan besar _project_ ini berasal dari era futuristik. Atau bahasa sederhananya... masa depan."

Hening.

Kyuhyun menganga syok. Seakan tak percaya dengan semua realita yang terjabar di hadapannya. Changmin paham bahwa mungkin, kawan baiknya itu pasti telah menganggap marga Shim sebagai sebuah marga yang penuh kegilaan. Ia tak akan percaya begitu saja dengan semua ini. Tak masuk akal. Sejatinya, Changmin sendiri juga masih sulit untuk memercayai semuanya.

Namun, apa daya? Inilah kenyataan yang sudah terjadi.

Sebagai manusia, ia tak memiliki kuasa untuk melawannya.

"I-Ini sungguh tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa _project_ ini berasal dari masa depan? Kembali ke masa lalu itu sangat mustahil! Konsep itu di luar logika manusia—"

"Awalnya aku juga tak percaya dengan semua ini, Kyuhyun." Changmin menghela napasnya. "Aku bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa semua ini adalah halusinasi. Tapi tidak. Semua ini adalah kenyataan. Besar kemungkinan bahwa _project_ milik ayahku ini benar-benar berasal dari masa depan. Ada beberapa bukti yang mengarah ke sana."

Changmin menegaskan dengan sangat serius. Kontradiksi dengan Kyuhyun masih memaparkan raut syok.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Setahuku, melompat ke masa depan itu mungkin masih bisa terjadi. Karena hal itu tidaklah bertentangan dengan hukum relativitas. Tapi jika kembali ke masa lalu... bukankah hal itu akan menjadi rancu? Dan lagi... mereka ke era kita melalui apa?" Changmin bertopang dagu untuk sesaat.

"Mungkinkah... mereka kemari dengan menggunakan _wormhole_?"

"_Wormhole_? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Medan _wormhole_ itu sangat tidak stabil dan membutuhkan banyak energi negatif agar tidak meledak menjadi _blackhole_ dengan ujung yang tidak pasti! I-Ini sungguh membingungkan!" Kyuhyun menggertakkan jemarinya di atas meja sembari menyangga keningnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Semua misteri ini membuatnya pusing.

"Selama ini, konsep penjelajah waktu hanya menjadi konsep yang sifatnya teoritis belaka. Dan sekarang, jika konsep itu benar-benar dapat direalisasikan..."

Changmin menyibakkan parasnya ke samping. Sedikit tertunduk untuk menyelami semuanya. Ada banyak hal yang tak bisa digapai ke dalam batas penalaran mereka. "Tak ada yang dapat menebak bagaimana entitas era futuristik yang sesungguhnya. Segalanya bisa saja terjadi, Kyuhyun."

"Ini sungguh gila..." Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah. Ia pun mencoba untuk menganalisis semuanya dengan kapasitas logika yang ada.

"Jika memang mereka mengirim _project_ itu kemari dari masa depan, setidaknya, _project_ itu pasti merupakan benda mati. Itupun jika memang mereka menggunakan _wormhole_ sebagai salah satu alternatifnya. Karena kau tahu sendiri dengan medan gravitasi _wormhole_ yang tak beraturan itu. Jika tidak distabilkan, maka tubuh makhluk hidup yang melalui saluran itu bisa tercabik-cabik dan hancur lebur."

Changmin membisu. Kyuhyun lantas menyandarkan diri di bantalan kursinya dan kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Mereka tak akan mengambil resiko dengan menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri untuk mengirimkan _project_ ini pada ayahmu. Dan lupakan proses perpindahan dengan mengubah tubuh menjadi molekul-molekul atom. Penyatuan kembali unsur tubuh yang terpecah masih sangat mustahil untuk diaplikasikan—"

"Aku paham dengan analisismu itu. Tapi sayangnya, aku harus menyatakan bahwa ekspektasimu itu tidaklah benar, Kyuhyun," sergah Changmin dengan raut miris. Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar itu.

"Ekspektasiku salah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah... _project_ yang dikirimkan oleh mereka, bukanlah sebuah benda mati." Putra Shim Yunho itu beranjak dari kursinya. Segeralah ia berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan. Sedang yang ditinggalkan tampak mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung.

"Jika bukan benda mati, lalu apa?"

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia hanya tertunduk tanpa berpaling menghadap ke belakang.

"Ikutlah denganku. Kau akan tahu jawabannya dengan cara melihat _project_ itu dengan mata kepalamu sendiri."

.

.

* * *

"M-Manusia?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus menatap sebuah bentuk realita yang sangat sulit untuk dipercaya. Pucat. Entitas _project_ yang sudah terlihat tepat di hamparan mata, nyatanya mampu untuk membuat namja ikal itu beraut pucat. Ia seakan tercekat dan tak dapat menguntai kata untuk sesaat.

"Jangan kau pikir bahwa namja yang ada di dalam tabung _life fluid_ itu sudah mati, Kyuhyun. Ia masih memiliki denyut nadi." Changmin yang tadinya terlihat bersandar di hamparan dinding lab, kini melangkahkan kakinya untuk berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Ia bernama Lee Jinki. Berumur 24 tahun. Dari secarik kertas yang kutemukan di sela mesin kontrol, sepertinya ia dikirim dari era futuristik. Tepatnya tahun 2185 A.D (_Anno Domini_)."

"2185 A.D? Era yang sangat jauh sekali dari era ini. Era kita masih menginjak tahun 2013," gumam Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyibakkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari tabung _life fluid_. Changmin mengangguk affirmatif.

"Benar. Dan aku sangat yakin bahwa _life fluid_ biru ini juga berasal dari era mereka. Aku menemukan beberapa senyawa baru yang tak pernah kuketahui sebelumnya. Dan melihat dengan lamanya durasi namja ini bertahan di dalamnya, aku pun berkesimpulan bahwa life fluid ini memiliki khasiat yang jauh lebih _advance_."

Changmin lantas mendaratkan jemarinya pada hamparan tabung. Seolah ia ingin menyentuh paras dari subyek observasinya. Meski tekstur kaca yang bening itu telah menjadi tameng untuk menghalangi kontak fisik yang ingin ia rajut, namun entah mengapa, ia dapat merasakan sensasi hangat tak terdefinisi dengan hanya berada di dekat project ayahnya.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa mendiang ayahmu pernah mengerjakan _project_ semacam ini, Changmin. Mencoba menghidupkan seorang manusia dari masa depan..." Kyuhyun berkomentar takjub. Changmin hanya tertunduk mendengar itu. Kedua tangannya tampak dikepalkan dengan erat.

"Inilah alasanku untuk memilihmu, Kyuhyun. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya saat ini. Aku harap kau merahasiakan _project_ ini dari siapapun. Karena kau tahu sendiri bahwa menggunakan manusia sebagai objek penelitian seperti ini, sejatinya sungguh sangat ilegal di mata dunia." Kyuhyun mengangguk paham dengan permintaan itu.

"Arasseo. Kau bisa memercayakan hal ini padaku. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk membantumu."

"Gomawo." Changmin menganggukkan kepala dan mengguratkan simpulan senyum tipis. Kembali dipandangnya sosok _project_ yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Kini, kita harus mencari cara untuk menghidupkannya. Aku bahkan belum yakin apakah namja yang ada di dalam tabung _life fluid_ ini benar-benar manusia atau bukan. Aku belum memeriksa struktur tubuh dan organ dalamnya. Ia masih terlalu rawan untuk dikeluarkan dari dalam _life fluid_."

Keheningan terjadi sejenak. Kyuhyun tampak bungkam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan sang kawan masih tak jua melunturkan pandangannya dari entitas tabung. Namja berambut ikal itu lantas melirik ke arah mesin pendeteksi denyut nadi. Suara yang dihasilkan mesin itu membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Lima kali berdenyut dalam satu menit?"

"Ah... iya, benar. Nadinya berdenyut lima kali permenit. Dan menurutku, hal itu merupakan kemajuan yang cukup bagus. Karena saat pertama kali aku menemukan namja ini, nadinya hanya berdenyut dua kali saja dalam satu menit." Kyuhyun bertopang dagu mendengar itu. Sepertinya ia memiliki spekulasinya sendiri. Dan melihat respon pasif dari rekannya itu, Changmin pun menghela napasnya.

"Aku berharap, ada suatu cara untuk dapat membuat denyut nadinya menjadi normal dengan cepat. Tapi aku sendiri tak tahu, hal apa yang bisa menjadi sumber kekuatan namja itu. Mungkin... cara itu bisa ditemukan melalui jurnal Tri-Angle milik ayahku?" Changmin berspekulasi. Dan Kyuhyun lantas menyodorkan buku itu pada kawannya.

"Di dalam buku itu, aku sempat membaca pernyataan ayahmu yang menyebutkan bahwa kau memiliki _link_ dengan _project_ ini. Dan ia juga menyatakan bahwa semasa hidupnya, ia tak pernah berhasil membuat _project_ ini menggapai kesadarannya. Dan lalu, kau mengatakan saat pertama kalinya kau menemukan namja ini, denyut nadinya berdetak dua kali dalam satu menit?" Kyuhyun mengakhiri penjelasan retorisnya. Changmin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar semua rangkaian premis itu.

"Dan poinmu?"

"Poinku adalah... jika prediksiku benar, maka aku yakin bahwa sebelum kau menemukan namja ini, nadinya tak pernah berdenyut, Changmin."

"M-Mwoh?" kedua obsidian Changmin membelalak mendengar itu. "Jadi maksudmu, kedatanganku kemari telah membuat nadinya berdenyut?"

"Tepat sekali. Aku yakin bahwa ini merupakan pertama kalinya bagi namja itu untuk mendenyutkan nadinya. Dan itu adalah berkat kehadiranmu, Changmin. Mungkin bentuk _link_ yang dimaksud oleh ayahmu adalah ini. Secara tak langsung, kaulah... sumber kekuatan dan juga nyawa dari namja itu."

Hening.

Changmin terhenyak mendengar itu. Konklusi yang diguratkan Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga. Ia tak sadar jika namja karamel itu kembali berfungsi saat berada di dekatnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa sebuah cara yang ia cari untuk menghidupkan _project_ itu, ternyata berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

Mencengangkan.

Semua realita itu sungguh sangat mencengangkan.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan jauh-jauh dari namja ini, Changmin. Karena aku yakin, semakin ia berada di dekatmu, maka denyut nadinya akan semakin bertambah. Dan aku yakin, segenap organ tubuhnya akan segera berfungsi dengan normal. Ia pasti akan menggapai kesadarannya." Kyuhyun tampak begitu yakin dengan konklusinya. Changmin masih terhenyak dengan kenyataan itu. Kedua obsidiannya kembali menatap nanar pada sang _project_.

"Sebenarnya siapa namja ini? Mengapa ia begitu bergantung padaku?"

"Bergantung, ya?" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya sembari memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Seringai usil terpapar di parasnya.

"Aku jadi teringat pada suatu novel percintaan yang pernah kubaca waktu itu. Ada dua insan manusia dimana yang satu harus menderita dalam penantian karena orang yang ia cintai terbaring dalam keadaan koma. Konon katanya, meski sang kekasih telah mengalami _sudden cardiac death_, namun berkat penantian yang diguratkan olehnya, nadi dari kekasihnya perlahan berdenyut kembali."

"Mwoh?" Changmin bertampang aneh mendengar itu, tak mengerti sama sekali dengan poin yang disampaikan Kyuhyun. Dan kekehan pelan terlontar dari mulut rekannya.

"Aku menceritakan itu sebagai alegori saja, Changmin. Situasimu saat ini benar-benar mirip dengan gambaran novel tadi. Siapa tahu saja, namja yang menjadi _project_-mu itu kelak akan menjadi pelabuhan cintamu. Hahaha!" Justifikasi itu membuat Changmin melotot. Semburat merah terpapar di parasnya bersamaan dengan gejolak emosi yang sedikit memuncak. Apa-apaan yang sudah dikatakan kawannya itu? Apakah ia menganggap bahwa apa yang sudah terjadi, tak lebih dari sekedar lelucon?

"Pe-Pelabuhan cintaku? Sembarangan! Kesimpulan macam apa itu? Situasiku tak bisa disamakan dengan alur dalam novel itu!"

"Hei, kenapa tidak? Setahuku, kau tak pernah tertarik pada yeoja manapun saat kita masih duduk di bangku kuliah dulu. Mungkin saja, kau akan menaruh hati pada namja imut ini nantinya? Aku yakin, kau tak ingin mendapatkan gelar sebagai seorang aseksual 'kan, Changmin? Jadi..." gema tawa kembali terlontar keras. Dengan raut ketus, Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya, sarkastik.

"Bercandamu sangat tidak lucu, Kyuhyun. Kupikir kau ini adalah orang dengan tipe _study oriented_ stadium akhir. Ternyata spekulasiku salah. Kau masih sempat-sempatnya melirik novel semacam itu. Mengejutkan..."

"Ah, aku memang cerminan orang dengan orientasi belajar yang sangat tinggi. Tapi aku juga manusia yang membutuhkan hiburan saat titik jenuh menghantamku, Changmin-ah. Novel-novel percintaan itu tidaklah terlalu buruk. Kita dapat memahami banyak hal yang tak terduga di luar ilmu sains yang selalu kita pelajari di kampus—"

"Dan sayangnya, aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan hal itu." Changmin menyergah dengan raut ketus. Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ironi.

"Sepertinya jika dibandingkan dengan novel percintaan, boleh kukatakan bahwa kau lebih tertarik dengan eksperimen ini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak ingin membuang waktuku untuk membaca hal-hal seperti itu—"

"Ya, ya. Kau lebih memilih eksperimen ini daripada novel percintaan. Dengan kata lain, kau lebih senang menghabiskan waktumu dengan _'namja itu'_ daripada dengan novel~" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjebak argumen yang dilontarkan Changmin dengan lihainya. Kini, frase itu memiliki makna yang sangat ganda. Sang penyandang marga Shim hanya dapat memutar bola matanya kembali dengan malas. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun? Apa namja ikal itu memiliki niat terselubung untuk menjodohkannya dengan subyek eksperimen mereka sendiri?

Entahlah.

"Sudahlah, cukup. Kita tak bisa main-main lagi, Kyuhyun. Mulai sekarang, kita berdua harus fokus pada _project_ ini. Kita harus dapat menyelesaikan apa yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh ayahku. Apapun yang terjadi."

Atmosfir canda itu kini bertransisi menjadi sebuah situasi yang lagi-lagi terwarnai dengan keseriusan. Kyuhyun menghentikan gema tawanya dan mulai menganggukkan kepala simbolik affirmatif. Changmin lantas menatap sesosok namja yang merupakan entitas dari _project_ mereka itu.

'Setiap kali aku berada di dekat namja ini, jantungku selalu berdebar keras tanpa kutahu apa sebabnya. Sebuah _link_... sepertinya, yang dikatakan oleh ayah memang benar. Aku seperti merasa memiliki sebuah ikatan yang cukup erat dengan namja ini. Sebuah ikatan yang tak dapat kujabarkan dengan kata-kata. Ia bergantung padaku dan sepertinya, lambat laun, aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama...'

Kedua obsidian itu melembut. Jemarinya kembali menyentuh hamparan tabung kaca itu secara perlahan. Suara denyut nadi namja itu seakan menyatu dengan debaran jantungnya sendiri. Terhanyut.

Changmin sungguh terhanyut dengan sensasi tak terdefinisi itu.

"Kajja, Changmin-ah. Kita segera keluar dari sini."

"... ne."

Kyuhyun lantas melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk segera keluar dari ruang lab. Sebelum Changmin melakukan hal yang sama, ia pun melayangkan pandangannya lagi ke arah _project_ itu. Sebuah determinasi mulai terbangun dalam diri putra Shim Yunho itu.

Apapun yang terjadi nanti...

'Aku pasti akan menghidupkanmu. Karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari ketetapan takdirku, Lee Jinki...'

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Buat yang komen soal kesamaan FF ini sama FF one piece saya yang Holy Orders, emang sama kok. Ini kan cuma FF rewrite yang saya jadiin changnew. Untuk yang FF Holy Orders yang AceLu gak saya lanjutin dikarenakan feel saya yang udah terkikis. Jadi ya sebagai gantinya, saya ngelanjutin yang ini. Toh inti plotnya juga sama. Hahaha! :p

Besok saya bakalan apdet lagi. Jadi, stay tune ya~ wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk~

Makasih sekali lagi buat yang udah baca dan ninggalin review~


	3. Destiny

**A/N: **Makasih buat yang udah review. Part kali ini no edit jadi mohon maaf jika ada beberapa kesalahan penulisan. Dan secara garis besar, chapter ini sama dengan FF Holy Orders saya. Gak terlalu banyak perubahan. Saya gak bisa buat yang sedikit beda karena keterbatasan waktu. Perbedaan itu akan kelihatan di chapter lima. Ya jelaslah. Lha wong Holy Orders cuman nyampe chap 4. hahaha ==" #plaks

Oke, sekian bacotan saya dan... happy reading~

* * *

**Paradox © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew' and other K-Pop Boyband members.**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew')**

**Genre: Mysteri, Fantasy-Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai, Referensi ilmiah fiktif, Padat deskripsi, OOC, Typo(s), Redundansi, Miss-words  
**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Part 3-**

**Destiny**

_Hening._

_Gelap._

_Hampa._

_Ruang itu terlihat begitu kosong. Begitu luas. Dengan hitam sebagai batasannya. Obsidian menatap hampa. Dengan kabut keheningan yang menyelimuti raga. Tak ada apapun. Tak ada siapapun. Sepertinya sendiri. Ya. Eksistensinya benar-benar sendiri di kala itu._

'_Ini...' Changmin mencoba melangkah. Ke arah manapun. Dengan perasaan tak menentu. Obsidiannya terus menatap sekeliling, sekalipun pemandangan yang ditangkapnya hanyalah hitam. Dan kegundahan itu semakin menghantam diri. Tatkala ia semakin tersesat, hilang arah._

_Ini di mana?_

_Ini tempat apa?_

_Mengapa ia berada di sini?_

_Apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya?_

_Rangkaian pertanyaan itu terus menggema dalam benaknya. Tak ada jawaban. Sejauh penalarannya bisa digali, ia tak dapat menemukan jawaban itu. Ia sungguh tak tahu apa-apa. Terus saja melangkah tanpa petunjuk arah yang memandunya. Sebuah batu kecil yang tenggelam dalam arus sungai yang berujung pada lonjakan air terjun. Analogi itu cukup tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini._

_Berlari._

_Kini ia mencoba untuk berlari. Namun percuma. Ia tak dapat menemukan ujung dari jalan yang ia tapaki. Benar-benar tak ada apapun. Tetap hitam. Tetap gelap. Tetaplah kosong. Dimensi itu seolah menyiksanya dalam tekanan. Dan distopia pun hadir, membuat rasa takut itu bangkit. Kecemasan melanda. Pucat mewarnai parasnya. Napas mulai memburu. Rasa frustasi pun muncul sebagai konklusi akhir dari semua itu._

'_A-Apa-apaan ini? Sebenarnya... ini tempat apa?'_

_..._

"_Changmin."_

'_Suara itu?'_

_Mengejutkan._

_Ada samar-samar suara yang mendadak muncul dan menggema dalam dimensi itu. Changmin mulai waspada secara refleks. Debaran jantungnya berpacu tak terkendali. Ia benar-benar tak tenang sekarang. Titik kecemasan semakin memuncak di luar kehendaknya._

_..._

"_Changmin."_

'_Si-Siapa yang memanggilku?'_

"_Changmin—"_

'_Siapa di sana! Cepat katakan padaku!'_

"_Ingatlah, Changmin. Hidup ini penuh dengan labirin paradoks. Roda takdir berputar. Segenap probabilitas telah berkembang dari pangkalnya..."_

'_M-Mwoh?'_

"_Pangkalnya adalah dirimu. Dari segala pilihan yang ada, kau—sebagai pangkal—sudah memilih jalan ini. Dan itu artinya... kau harus siap menerima segala konsekuensinya. Apapun itu. Baik ataupun buruk."_

_Suara itu terus berkumandang tanpa acuh dengan pedang tanya yang telah ditebaskan Changmin. Obsidian kembali membelalak dalam rasa tak percaya. Semua ini bagaikan bongkahan enigma yang menyesatkan. Tak mengerti. Bingung. Panik dan lagi-lagi takut. Semua itu bercampur menjadi satu._

'_Siapa kau sebenarnya?'_

"_Kau tak bisa mundur. Kau benar-benar tak bisa mundur lagi... Shim Changmin. Bahkan tak boleh ada kata segan jikalau nantinya..."_

_..._

"_... dunia meminta nyawamu."_

.

.

"Hahh—A-ANDWAE!"

_Kraakk!_

Suara _remote_ TV yang terjatuh—seakan menjadi sebuah alunan yang mengiringi bangunnya namja itu. Changmin tampak bangkit dari ranjangnya, dengan kedua obsidian membelalak lebar. Pucat. Napasnya pun tersengal berat. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengalami hal yang klise. Terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan mimpi itu lagi.

Sebuah mimpi aneh... yang tidak ia mengerti maknanya.

Jari jemari itu lantas menyangga hamparan kening, menyilakan untaian helai rambut raven yang tampak terburai acak-acakkan. Kedua obsidian lantas menatap pada _remote_ TV yang kini sudah terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian di hamparan lantai. Sepertinya, sang empunya tak sengaja menjatuhkan benda itu lagi. Salahkan semuanya pada alam bawah sadar Changmin yang membuat sistem motoriknya bekerja di luar kehendaknya sendiri.

'Sepertinya aku harus menyuruh Yoochun untuk memperbaiki _remote_ itu lagi...' ya. Sebuah keputusan yang bijak. Karena dengan pikiran yang kalut seperti ini, Changmin tak akan bisa memperbaikinya sendiri. Dan namja itupun pada akhirnya mengambili satu persatu komponen _remote_-nya. Dipandanginya komponen itu dengan benak yang masih terselubungi kabut dilema. Labirin nalarnya sungguh tak fokus.

Selama ia masih belum menemukan jawaban dari segenap enigma ini...

Putra Shim Yunho itu tak akan pernah bisa tenang.

.

.

* * *

"Hari ini kemajuannya benar-benar pesat, Changmin! Nadinya telah berdenyut tiga puluh kali dalam satu menit! Dan grafik elektrokardiogram yang ditampakkan pun mulai mendekati garis stabil!"

"Oh, jinjja? Baguslah jika begitu."

Hampir sebulan telah berlalu semenjak kedatangan Kyuhyun ke dalam _mansion_.

Namja berambut ikal itu telah menjadi sebuah entitas bala bantuan yang sangat berguna bagi Changmin. Berkat campur tangan kawannya, _project_ manusia peninggalan sang ayah pada akhirnya mengalami rangkaian progress yang begitu memuaskan. Dalam waktu singkat, penelitian mereka akan menampakkan hasilnya. Kombinasi dari kejeniusan Kyuhyun dalam bidang kedokteran dan juga kejeniusan Changmin dalam dunia _sains_ benar-benar membuahkan kerja sama yang luar biasa.

_Project_ itu kini tidak hanya sekedar terkungkum di dalam tabung _life fluid_ saja. Berkat akselerasi kemajuan yang cukup pesat, maka perangkat elektrokardiograf dapat terpasangkan di tubuhnya dengan baik untuk melacak sinyal jantungnya. Ya. Jantung yang tadinya bergeming kini telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupannya. Meskipun detaknya begitu lemah dan masih berada di bawah standard normal, tapi setidaknya _project_ ini dapat dipastikan bernyawa.

"Saat ini belum ada indikasi jika sistem motoriknya telah bekerja. Organ-organ tubuh bagian dalamnya saja baru bisa berfungsi dengan sangat lemah sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Mungkin, akan membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Semoga saja sistem motoriknya dapat berfungsi di saat ia sudah menggapai kesadarannya nanti. Kita hanya bisa menunggu untuk itu."

Kyuhyun menjelaskan apa yang sudah ia amati. Ia bahkan menunjukkan jurnal catatan hasil observasinya tadi kepada Changmin. Dan tak terlalu menyadari keadaan sang kawan di kala itu, penjelasan demi penjelasan terus saja meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oh, ya! Aku hampir saja lupa untuk memberitahukan ini. Tapi... apa kau sudah mengecek monitor pen-_display_ struktur tubuh_ project_? Sepertinya aku telah menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di sana."

"..."

"Uhh... Changmin?

"..."

"Changmin!"

"... n-ne?"

"Hei... kau ini kenapa, hah?"

"Ah... a-ani. Aku tak apa-apa. Tenang saja." Tersadar dari kegemingannya, Changmin lekas menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun skeptis menatap geliat itu. Sudah jelas bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kawannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini namja raven itu terlihat kehilangan kosentrasinya saat berada di lab.

Dan sepertinya hal itu terjadi karena sebab yang sama.

"Ah, iya. Tadi kau bilang bahwa kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada monitor pen-_display_ struktur tubuh _projec_t? Sebaiknya, aku mengkrosceknya sekarang." Putra Shim Yunho itu pada akhirnya bergegas menuju monitor. Segera diamatinya tampilan yang terpapar pada layar monitor tersebut. Kyuhyun mulai berdiri di belakang sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Ia harus memastikan sesuatu.

"Lagi-lagi kau terlihat tak fokus, Changmin. Apakah ini disebabkan karena hal yang sama? Kau mendapatkan... mimpi itu lagi 'kan?"

"Itu..."

Hening.

Changmin menyibakkan parasnya ke samping untuk beberapa saat. Membisu. Spekulasi yang diguratkan Kyuhyun tidaklah salah. Sudah hampir seminggu ia mendapatkan mimpi misterius itu. Dan sebagai kawan yang baik, sudah pasti ia akan menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun untuk membagi beban pikirannya.

Sampai saat ini, ia pun tak mengerti, mengapa mimpi itu bisa terjadi secara berturut-turut tanpa henti.

"Kau benar, Kyuhyun. Aku mendapatkan mimpi itu lagi. Dan aku selalu saja menyadari mimpi itu. Seolah mimpi itu adalah kenyataan." Namja itu lantas menyangga dahinya sembari menghela napas. Kyuhyun bertopang dagu untuk sesaat, mencoba berspekulasi.

"Apakah mimpi yang kau alami itu adalah... _Lucid Dream_?"

"_Lucid Dream_?" Changmin menautkan alisnya.

"Iya, benar. _Lucid Dream_. Sebuah mimpi dimana sang pemimpi benar-benar dapat merasakan dan sadar betul akan mimpinya. Kita bahkan dapat mengendalikan _Lucid Dream_ itu sendiri. Turut mengatur skenarionya dan bertindak sesuai kehendak. Itu merupakan hal yang sangat wajar, Changmin. Beberapa orang bisa melakukan itu." Menyelami penjelasan Kyuhyun, Changmin pun terdiam sejenak. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya ragu. Satu hal yang membuatnya gentar. Ia memang sadar akan mimpinya. Ia bahkan dapat menghendaki dirinya di dalam mimpi itu.

Namun...

"Jika memang mimpiku adalah _Lucid Dream_, lalu kenapa mimpi itu bisa terjadi selama berminggu-minggu? Dan lagi, mimpi itu benar-benar sama dan klise," Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius. "Kalaupun seseorang bisa mengendalikan _Lucid Dream_, kenapa aku tidak bisa? Mimpi itu seperti mengendalikanku."

"Mimpi itu mengendalikanmu?"

"Ne. Selain itu, selalu saja ada samar-samar suara orang yang muncul. Aku tak tahu, suara siapa itu. Tapi yang jelas, suara itu selalu memberikan peringatan. Sebuah peringatan yang membuatku gelisah."

Ada gestur frustasi yang tampak di paras namja berambut raven itu. Kyuhyun menatap miris. Andaikan saja ia dapat memberikan beberapa frase penenangan jiwa dan sedikit menghiburnya. Namun, apa daya? Ia sendiri juga berada di dalam ambang kegundahan yang sama.

"Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku sedang mengalami sebuah _Astral Projection_, Kyuhyun. Aku merasa, sebagian jiwaku tertarik ke dimensi yang lain. Aku paham betul dengan metode _Astral Projection_. Namun, aku tak pernah tertarik untuk melakukan itu sebelumnya," Changmin menghela napas untuk sesaat. Obsidian itu menghunus tajam ke arah pada Kyuhyun.

"Dan sepertinya sangat mustahil bagiku untuk melakukan _Astral Projection_ secara mendadak tanpa persiapan. Ini benar-benar membingungkan. Aku tak mungkin melakukan _Astral Projection_! Iya 'kan, Kyuhyun!"

"Sebaiknya, tenangkan dirimu dulu, Changmin. Aku tahu ini sangat berat untukmu. Tapi kau jangan sampai terbawa suasana. Kita dapat memikirkan ini dengan kepala dingin." Menatap keadaan Changmin yang semakin kalut, sungguh merupakan keputusan yang tepat bagi Kyuhyun untuk sedikit menghiburnya.

"Cobalah untuk berpikir positif. Aku yakin, jawaban dari semua teka-teki ini pasti akan terkuak nantinya. Bersabarlah."

"Kau benar. Aku harus dapat mengendalikan diriku." Changmin memijat hamparan keningnya secara perlahan-lahan sembari menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kecemasan itupun terkikis, bersamaan dengan atensinya yang terarah pada layar monitor. Ada prioritas yang lebih penting yang harus ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Kembali ke permasalahan awal, kau bilang bahwa kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam tubuh _project_?"

"Ne. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh saat aku mengobservasi kinerja organ tubuh bagian dalamnya. Coba kau lihat ini." Namja berambut ikal itu lantas mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada sebuah titik hitam yang ada pada hamparan layar monitor.

Changmin menautkan alisnya dengan serius. "Titik hitam ini..."

"Aku tak tahu titik apa ini. Titik ini muncul di dalam tubuh _project_ saat degup jantungnya mendekati garis stabil. Dan sepertinya, titik hitam ini menghasilkan... energi tak terbatas, Changmin."

"Mwoh? E-Energi tak terbatas?"

Hening.

Kesaksian itu membuat Changmin terhenyak. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja sudah ia dengar. Kyuhyun tak menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia sedang bergurau. Namja berambut ikal itu lantas menjelaskan analisanya seobyektif mungkin.

"Coba kau lihat aliran gelombang yang terpancar dari titik itu. Setelah kuteliti, ternyata gelombang ini adalah energi. Dan gelombang energi yang terpancar dari titik itu akan mengenai organ terdekatnya. Energi itu akan memulihkan tenaga dan juga stabilitas sistem organ. Dengan begitu, _project_ ini pasti dapat menggapai kesadarannya atau bahkan meregenerasi dengan cukup cepat," jelas Kyuhyun sembari memberikan sejenak jeda. Atensinya kembali mengarah pada Changmin.

"Dan organ yang cepat berfungsi adalah organ yang paling dekat dengan titik energi ini. Itulah jawaban mengapa kemajuan kinerja jantungnya sangat pesat. Karena jantung merupakan organ yang paling dekat dengan lokasi titik energi berada."

"Jadi menurutmu, keberadaan titik ini sangat membantu dalam proses pemulihan _project_, begitu?" tanya Changmin sembari bertopang dagu. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala.

"Benar. Keberadaan titik ini tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Namun yang membuatku bingung adalah... sebenarnya ini titik apa? Mengapa titik ini dapat menghasilkan energi yang tak ada habisnya? Dan lagi, mengapa titik ini bisa tersemat di dalam tubuh _project_?" tanya demi tanya yang tergurat dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat Changmin membisu dalam penalaran. Tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya bahwa ada titik semacam itu di dalam tubuh manusia. Sebuah titik yang seolah menghasilkan energi tak terbatas.

Energi... tak terbatas.

Bukankah itu sangat mustahil?

Dan lagi, titik itu bukanlah sebuah benda ataupun organ hidup yang memiliki entitas padat. Titik itu terlihat seperti seberkas cahaya hitam pekat yang terus saja memancarkan gelombang energi tanpa henti. Hal ini semakin menambah enigma yang ada. Satu misteri belumlah terkuak. Kini, kedua ilmuwan muda itu harus menghadapi satu lagi rangkaian teka-teki baru. Rasa skeptis semakin memuncak. Jujur saja, Changmin semakin tidak tenang.

"Aku sungguh ragu, Kyuhyun."

"Mwoh?" frase yang mendadak tergurat dari mulut Changmin membuat namja berambut ikal itu bingung. "Kau ragu? Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

Kedua obsidian itu memancarkan kilat keseriusan yang tinggi. Sungguh, keadaan ini benar-benar tak bisa dipandang sempit. Kecurigaan yang dipendam Changmin sepertinya mendekati kenyataan. Dengan segenap fenomena ganjil yang ia alami, spekulasi itu bisa dipertanggungjawabkan sekarang.

"Aku yakin... _project_ atau yang bisa kubilang namja ini... bukanlah... manusia."

...

Hening.

Rekannya tampak bungkam. Tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Sedari awal, kecurigaan—bahwa _project_ itu bukanlah manusia— juga tersemat dalam penalaran Kyuhyun. Spekulasi itu jelas akan menjadi kenyataan, mengingat semua fenomena janggal yang mengiringi sang_ project_.

Predikat sebagai 'manusia' tidaklah tepat untuk namja yang masih terkungkum di dalam tabung _Life Fluid _itu. Ada variabel lebih. Sebuah variabel yang membuat entitasnya disebut sebagai eksistensi makhluk hidup jenis lain. Sekalipun wujud dan juga organ dalam yang dimilikinya adalah organ manusia.

"Kalaupun dia adalah robot, aku sungguh tak menemukan komponen keras di dalam tubuhnya. Ya. Memang benar ia bertubuh manusia. Tapi aku sependapat denganmu, Changmin. Sepertinya namja ini bukanlah murni 'manusia'. Jasad luar yang dimilikinya hanya berperan sebagai sebuah cangkang untuk melindungi jiwanya saja. Selebihnya, kita masih belum menemukan jawaban yang berarti." Argumen Kyuhyun membuat keheningan kembali menghunus masa. Masih dengan kontur wajah yang serius, Changmin menatap ke arah _project_ itu berada.

"Selain kita belum dapat memastikan makhluk apa dia sebenarnya, kita juga belum mengetahui orientasi dari penciptaannya. Dalam jurnal Tri-Angle, ayahku mengatakan bahwa era futuristik dapat diselamatkan dengan _project_ ini. Sebenarnya namja ini memiliki peranan apa di masa depan? Apa fungsinya?"

Changmin benar-benar berpikir keras. Sungguh sulit membayangkan bahwa namja mungil yang ada di hadapannya itu merupakan penentu masa depan dunia. Dan lagi, ia juga belum memahami krisis macam apa yang sudah melanda era futuristik saat ini. Beberapa kali sudah ia membaca jurnal Tri-Angle milik ayahnya. Dan ia pun belum menemukan sesuatu yang berarti.

Jurnal itu hanya menjelaskan progress saja tanpa membubuhi latar belakang dan seluk beluk orientasi dari _project_ itu sendiri.

'Namja rapuh ini...'

Sudah lama ia terkungkum di dalam tabung _Life Fluid_ hanya ditemani dengan perangkat-perangkat penyambung nyawa. Tetap terdiam dalam dimensi koma. Changmin bahkan tak pernah melihat bagaimana warna mata namja itu. Meski kehadiran namja itu penuh dengan misteri dan ketidakjelasan orientasi, tak dapat dinampik bahwa Changmin sungguh tak memiliki gambaran dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan jikalau _project_ itu akan menggapai kesadarannya nanti.

Ia hanya bisa terlarut... dan terlarut dalam alur takdir yang seperti ini.

"_Project_ ini, mimpi yang kualami dan juga peringatan yang kudapatkan..." putra Shim Yunho itu menghela napasnya dengan pasrah. Lekaslah ia bersandar di hamparan dinding lab dengan perasaan gundah yang ada. Rangkaian mimpi klise yang ia alami seolah menjadi sebuah projeksi dari masa depannya sendiri. Hanya gelap. Hitam. Tak tahu harus melangkah ke mana.

Ya...

Saat ini ia memang tak tahu harus melangkah ke mana. Dalam sekejap, ia harus memikul puluhan beban hidup yang terlampau berat. Terkadang, hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya, mungkin dapat digapai dengan cara sederhana.

Tak perlu ikut andil dalam dilema seperti ini.

Tak perlu turut terlibat dalam garisan takdir berlumur paradoks.

Tak perlu terjebak dalam sebuah distopia tak menentu.

Hanya hidup biasa saja dalam kesederhanaan...

Sejatinya hal itu sudah cukup membuat Changmin senang... meski ia hanya hidup sendiri di dunia.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, Junsu-_yah_. Setelah ini kau ingin kuantarkan ke mana lagi, hah?"

"Ah, sudah cukup. Aku hanya memintamu untuk mengantarkanku ke _supermarket_. Persediaan bahan makanan di dapur habis. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan Changmin-ssi kelaparan. Selera makan anak itu sungguh sama seperti ayahnya."

Yoochun tampak menghela napasnya di saat Junsu sang _gardener_ terlihat memasukkan seluruh belanjaannya ke dalam mobil. Dua pengabdi Shim Yunho itu tak pernah melalaikan tugas mereka sedikitpun. Ya, meskipun keluhan sesekali terlontar dari mulut mereka, namun hal itu sangatlah wajar. Karena yang terpenting adalah; Seberat apapun tugas yang harus mereka emban, benteng dedikasi itu harus tetap berdiri teguh dan pantang goyah.

Entah, sebenarnya apa kelebihan mendiang Shim Yunho hingga hampir membuat seluruh bawahannya bisa tetap begitu loyal padanya. Mungkinkah... hal itu karena kebaikan yang ia torehkan semasa hidupnya? Karena banyak yang berkata bahwa ilmuwan tersohor itu begitu baik terhadap siapapun. Meskipun ia tak terlalu menampakkan hasil karya penelitiannya di mata dunia. Itu bukanlah masalah yang berarti dalam membangun sebuah reputasi.

"Ah, andai saja Tuan Shim Yunho masih hidup saat ini, pasti bahan makanan selama sebulan akan langsung habis dalam beberapa hari saja. Pasangan ayah dan anak itu jika sedang makan sungguh terlihat seperti monster. Sama-sama makan banyak hingga piring-piring yang harus dicuci oleh pelayan dapur telah mencapai puluhan." Junsu tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dengan rasa takjub. Yoochun hanya terkekeh mendengar itu.

"Haha... itulah sebabnya mengapa Tuan Shim Yunho memiliki banyak pelayan dapur, Junsu-yah. Jika hanya tersedia satu saja pelayan dapur, ia pasti bisa mati karena kelelahan hanya karena menyiapkan makanan dan segala macamnya."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Dan sekarang, putranya pun telah mengikuti jejak sang ayah. Aku sungguh merasa beruntung karena beberapa pelayan dapur yang lama masih bersedia mengabdi pada keluarga ini." Sang gardener lantas memijat hamparan keningnya. Yoochun hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sembari mengarahkan atensinya ke depan. Sopir itu lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengemudikannya perlahan-lahan. Tak membutuhkan jeda lama untuk Junsu memulai konversasi mereka lagi.

"Oh ya, bicara soal atasan kita yang baru. Apa kau tak merasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini, Changmin-ssi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan?"

"Perpustakaan?"

"Ne. Ia dan kawannya—Kyuhyun—yang kini telah menjadi _housemate_ dari Changmin-ssi. Setiap hari selesai sarapan, mereka berdua pasti akan pergi ke perpustakaan dan menghabiskan waktu di dalam sana hingga malam hari. Bahkan, Changmin-ssi pun seringkali menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk mengantarkan makanan ke perpustakaan. Aku sungguh heran, kenapa mereka bisa betah berada di dalam sana. Tanpa keluar untuk menghirup udara segar sedikitpun. Aneh..."

Yoochun hanya terdiam mendengar kesaksian itu. Matanya masih tak beralih dari panorama kemudinya. Junsu tampak menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi mobil sembari berspekulasi.

"Aku penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana? Mereka tak mungkin berada di dalam sana seharian penuh hanya untuk membaca buku 'kan?" _gardener_ itu menyilakan kedua tangannya dengan raut heran. "Dulu, Tuan Shim Yunho juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia selalu saja menghabiskan waktunya di dalam perpustakaan daripada di lab. Bahkan di saat terakhirnya pun, beliau meninggal juga di dalam perpustakaan. Apa kau tak mencium sesuatu yang aneh dalam hal ini, Yoochun-hyung?"

"Sudahlah. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Junsu. Kau tak boleh terlalu membicarakan privasi atasan kita seperti itu." Yoochun mencoba bijak. Junsu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hei! Aku tidak berpikiran macam-macam, Hyung. Hanya saja, semua ini terlalu mencurigakan. Bahkan beberapa pelayan yeoja di _mansion_ juga turut menggosipkan hal ini." Namja itu lantas bertopang dagu untuk sesaat. "Aku jadi ingat. Waktu itu, Tuan Shim Yunho pernah memanggil beberapa kuli bangunan untuk perpustakaannya itu 'kan? Jangan-jangan—"

"Tuan Shim Yunho memanggil para kuli itu untuk merenovasi perpustakaannya saja, Junsu. Beliau hanya ingin memperlebar spacenya. Tak lebih dari itu," sergah Yoochun tegas. Junsu masihlah skeptis.

"Tapi tetap saja. Menurutku, semenjak perenovasian itu, beliau juga tak terlalu banyak menambahkan koleksi bukunya. Atau jangan-jangan, dugaanku benar..."

"Mwoh?" Yoochun tampak melirik rekannya dengan pandangan datar. Dan figur yang ia lirik itu lekas menjentikkan jarinya dengan raut—aku—sudah—tahu—jawabannya!

"Jangan-jangan, beliau sudah membangun sebuah ruangan rahasia di dalam perpustakaan! Mungkin, ruangan itu untuk menyimpan seluruh hasil penelitiannya selama ini!"

...

Hening.

"... sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menonton film detektif. Ekspektasimu itu sudah melenceng terlalu jauh, Junsu." Yoochun mencoba rasional. Sopir itu memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Dan seperti yang ia duga, Junsu masih tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Ah, ayolah, Hyung. Aku mengatakan ini bukan tanpa alasan yang mendasar. Sekarang coba pikirkan, apakah realistis jikalau mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh di perpustakaan hanya untuk membaca buku? Mereka bisa saja membawa buku-buku itu dan membacanya di luar perpustakaan, bukan? Setiap ilmuwan pasti akan berkutat pada penelitiannya. Dan mungkin saja... penelitian itu dilakukan oleh Tuan Shim Yunho maupun Changmin-ssi di dalam perpustakaan. Ya! Pasti seperti itu!"

Sejatinya spekulasi yang diguratkan Junsu mungkin ada benarnya juga. Yoochun paham akan hal itu. Sediam-diamnya ia terlepas dari urusan privasi atasannya, ia juga masih memiliki rasa penasaran yang sama. Ia juga ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa yang membuat dua atasannya itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di dalam perpustakaan. Tentu, para pengabdi _mansion_ tak berani menanyakan hal ini secara langsung. Karena mereka tak memiliki hak untuk itu.

Dan kini, berkat spekulasi yang baru saja diguratkan oleh Junsu, sopir pribadi itu lantas memiliki persepsinya sendiri. Mungkin, memang benar bahwa di dalam perpustakaan itu, telah tersembunyi sebuah ruangan rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Shim Yunho dan Changmin. Dan yang perlu ia yakini adalah, meskipun banyak rahasia yang disimpan oleh keluarga Shim itu, namun kedua atasannya tetap merupakan sosok ilmuwan yang hebat yang akan mengabdi pada mata dunia.

Predikat itu tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun juga.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap percaya pada keluarga Shim ini, Junsu. Tuan Shim Yunho pernah berkata pada kita semua bahwa ia ingin mendedikasikan diri untuk kemajuan segenap umat manusia. Ia ingin agar hasil karya penelitiannya bermanfaat. Dan sebagai seorang pengabdi, aku akan terus percaya pada beliau. Sampai kapanpun juga." Junsu menyunggingkan senyum mendengar itu. Menganggukkan kepala simbolik affirmatif. Ya. Hal itulah yang ia lakukan untuk merespon Yoochun.

"Kau benar, Hyung. Aku juga akan tetap setia mengabdi pada keluarga Tuan Shim Yunho sampai akhir hayatku nanti. Karena semasa hidupnya, ia telah memberiku pelajaran hidup yang begitu berarti. Semoga saja spekulasiku ini dapat meredam gosip yang beredar di kalangan para pelayan."

"Apa? Meredam gosip?" Yoochun menautkan alisnya. "Jadi kau sengaja mendiskusikan hal ini denganku untuk—"

"Hahaha... kau pikir, aku benar-benar memiliki prasangka buruk pada keluarga ini, begitu? Tentu saja tidak, Hyung. Aku sengaja membicarakan hal ini padamu untuk menguji sudut pandangmu saja. Dan aku lega karena kau masih tetap percaya pada Tuan Shim Yunho dan juga Changmin-ssi. Aku sungguh berharap bahwa pelayan yang lain juga turut mendedikasikan diri seutuhnya untuk keluarga ini."

Ada pancaran determinasi di mata Junsu. Yoochun dapat melihatnya. Dan namja yang memiliki _style_ rambut setengah plontos itupun lantas tersenyum tipis.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Dan semoga saja... keluarga ini terhindarkan dari kesulitan—"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Jeritan yang melengking itu cukup mampu untuk membuat Yoochun dan Junsu terhunus dalam rasa syok. Dalam sekejap, atensi mereka secara otomatis mulai terarah ke depan. Suasana jalanan yang mendadak ricuh itu semakin membuat rasa skeptis memuncak. Beberapa orang berhamburan di jalan sembari menjerit histeris. Sungguh kacau. Situasi kota di saat itu benar-benar sangat kacau.

"A-Ada apa ini? Mengapa banyak orang yang berteriak di jalanan!" Junsu mulai panik. Yoochun juga menunjukkan ketegangan yang sama. Mereka lekas menghentikan laju mobil mereka. Sungguh sangat mustahil untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke _mansion_ mengingat dengan banyaknya orang yang berlarian di tengah jalan seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kita periksa, Junsu. Aku memiliki firasat buruk akan hal ini." Dengan serius, Yoochun mulai mematikan mesin mobilnya dan segera keluar dari kendaraan itu. Junsu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Puluhan orang masih tampak berlarian di sela-sela mereka. Dan sang gardener pun semakin tak tenang dengan semua ini.

"He-Hei! Sebenarnya ada apa ini! Kenapa banyak orang yang berlarian seperti ini!" Junsu lantas menoleh ke arah seorang namja yang tampak ketakutan di dekatnya. "Hei, kau! Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi di sini, hah!"

"Ada se-sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, Tu-Tuan! Di jantung kota, la-langit tampak membelah dengan sendirinya!"

"M-Mwoh?" Yoochun dan Junsu terkejut mendengar itu. Seakan tersentak dalam rasa tak percaya. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi orang tersebut untuk membuktikan kesaksiannya.

"O-OMO! Ka-Kalian lihat itu! Lagi-lagi ada lubang hitam yang muncul di langit!"

"Hah?" Dua bawahan Shim Yunho itu lantas menengadah ke atas, menatap langit. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka tatkala atensi mereka mendapati gambaran nyata yang sudah dikatakan oleh orang tadi. Sebuah lubang hitam tampak tersemat di hamparan langit. Untuk sesaat, lubang hitam itu semakin melebar, seolah menjadi sebuah _saber_ yang membelah perisai langit itu sendiri. Dan dimensi hitam yang dihasilkan oleh lubang itu tampak dipenuhi oleh padatnya garis _chromatic_ berwarna hijau di setiap sisinya.

"A-Ada sesuatu yang muncul! Ada sesuatu yang muncul dari lubang hitam itu!"

"Pasti yang muncul adalah makhluk-makhluk yang ada di jantung kota tadi! Cepat! Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini!"

Kepanikan dari sebagian besar orang yang ada di dekatnya, membuat Yoochun dan Junsu pucat. Mereka turut beraut horor tatkala menatap puluhan makhluk yang sudah tampak keluar dari lubang hitam itu. Makhluk-makhluk itu sungguh terlihat seperti manusia. Dengan beberapa perangkat _artificial_ di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan kumpulan makhluk misterius itu lantas mendarat tepat di kota dengan raut tak terdefinisi.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Seorang yeoja tampak menjerit dengan begitu histeris di saat ada satu makhluk yang mendarat tepat di hadapannya. Makhluk serupa manusia itu tampak melihat sekelilingnya, seolah mencari sesuatu. Dan beberapa rekannya yang lain lantas melangkah maju menghampirinya.

"VA-13, apa kau sudah menemukan lokasi target?"

"Lokasi target ditemukan. Dari sudut timur. Koordinat 5,1."

"Oh, ternyata di koordinat 5,1 rupanya..." seringai licik terpapar di paras makhluk itu. Dari perawakannya, sepertinya ialah yang lebih berkuasa dan memegang kendali untuk memimpin para koloninya yang lain. "Kalau begitu, cepat kalian semua pergi menuju ke koordinat 5,1. Dan temukan target secepatnya!"

"Baik!"

Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk segera berlari dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa. Segenap penduduk yang menatap itu seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Makhluk serupa android itu tak lagi mempedulikan rumpunan manusia yang ada di sekitarnya. Mereka tetap melaju menuju ke lokasi target.

"Y-Yoochun-hyung, sebenarnya mereka siapa? Apakah mereka alien?" Junsu tampak gemetar. Bisikan itu tersampaikan pada Yoochun. Dan rekannya masih tetap bergeming dengan raut yang begitu waspada.

'Mengapa mereka berlari menuju ke arah... timur? Siapa yang hendak mereka incar?' Yoochun mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Nalarnya mencoba menerka-nerka dan menghasilkan spekulasi yang logis. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia pun paham dengan makna firasat buruknya itu.

"_Mansion_."

"M-Mwoh?"

"Mereka... menuju ke arah _mansion_!" Yoochun menyahut lantang. Junsu melotot syok mendengar itu. Rasa tak percaya membara dalam benaknya.

"Apa katamu? Mereka menuju _mansion_? Ba-Bagaimana bisa—"

"Jangan-jangan mereka mengincar Changmin-ssi!" Yoochun mulai panik. Junsu beraut horor. Dengan cepat, sopir pribadi itu lantas menarik lengan sang _gardener_ untuk segera menaiki mobil. "Cepat, Junsu-yah! Tuan Changmin benar-benar dalam bahaya! Kita harus segera kembali ke _mansion_ secepatnya!"

"A-Arasso!"

.

.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin bahwa kau akan kembali ke apartemenmu, Kyuhyun? Aku 'kan sudah pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau bisa tinggal di _mansion_ ini bersamaku. _Mansion_ ini begitu luas. Aku sungguh tak keberatan—"

"Ya, aku tahu, Changmin. Tapi aku juga tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan apartemenku. Lagipula, masa sewanya juga belum habis."

Kyuhyun terlihat mengepaki beberapa pakaian dan juga barang-barangnya. Tindakannya itu tak terlepas dari atensi Changmin. Putra Shim Yunho itu sudah tampak bersandar di depan pintu sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Helaan napas panjang ia lakukan untuk sejenak.

"Aku harap, kau segera kembali lagi kemari. Karena namja itu masih belum menggapai kesadarannya. Dan aku butuh bantuan untuk mengawasi progressnya."

"Hahaha... kau tenang saja, Changmin. Aku akan kembali dua hari lagi. _Project_ itu sudah semakin stabil. Meskipun titik energi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya akan membantunya untuk menggapai kesadarannya, tapi kau harus tetap berada di dekatnya. Karena faktor terbesar yang membuatnya bernyawa adalah kehadiranmu. Ia membutuhkan dirimu untuk bertahan hidup." Namja berambut ikal itu lantas memakai topinya dan memikul tas ransel di punggungnya.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya affirmatif. "Arasso. Aku akan terus mengawasinya."

"Dan ingatlah. Jangan sampai kau terlalu lama memandanginya. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa perlahan-lahan, kau semakin menyukai namja itu, tapi kau harus ingat bahwa mengawasi progressnya adalah prioritas nomor satu, Changmin. Hahaha!"

"M-Mwoh?" Changmin melotot. Lagi-lagi kawannya mulai menggoda dengan gurauan itu. Semburat merah terpapar di parasnya bersamaan dengan rasa tak terima yang mulai muncul di dalam dirinya. "Sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku tak pernah memandangi namja itu dalam konteks lain! Aku hanya sedang termenung saja!"

"Ne, ne. Aku paham jika kau sedang termenung. Tapi percaya atau tidak, dengan memandangi namja itu, kau dapat merasa begitu tenang, Changmin. Kau mungkin tak menyadari ini. Tapi aku dapat melihatnya." Kyuhyun sungguh serius dengan ucapannya. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin menyibakkan parasnya ke samping.

"Aku masih tak paham dengan maksudmu."

"Ah, ayolah, Changmin. Aku yakin kau dapat merasakannya. Kehadiran namja itu juga memberikan efek ketenangan untukmu. Terlepas dari teka-teki dan misteri yang ia bawa. Kau tak dapat menampik bahwa kau merasa sangat nyaman jika berada di dekatnya." Kyuhyun lantas berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. Menatap bungkamnya Changmin saat ini semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa teorinya benar.

"Jangan lupakan 'link' yang kalian berdua miliki. Meski kita belum mengetahui kebenarannya, namun... adanya link itu sendiri sudah menandakan bahwa namja itu benar-benar ditakdirkan untukmu, Changmin."

Changmin masihlah membisu mendengar itu. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun mungkin ada benarnya juga. Takdir namja itu dan takdirnya seolah bertaut menjadi satu. Saling terikat dalam konteks yang tak pasti. Selama ia bergeming dalam penantian untuk mendapatkan palung kebenaran...

Selamanya ia akan terus berkutat pada eksistensi namja itu.

"Baiklah. Saatnya aku pergi."

"Tunggu, Kyuhyun. Biarkan Yoochun yang mengantarkanmu." Putra Shim Yunho itu lantas menghampiri salah seorang pelayannya. "Di mana Yoochun? Kenapa aku tak melihatnya sedari tadi?"

"Tadi saya melihat Yoochun pergi bersama Junsu untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan di _supermarket_, Changmin-ssi."

"Membeli bahan makanan di _supermarket_?" pelayan itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Changmin bertopang dagu untuk sesaat. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak kawannya itu.

"Sudahlah, Changmin. Lebih baik aku pulang dengan taksi."

"Tapi—"

"Hei! Apa-apaan kalian! Beraninya menerobos masuk ke dalam kediaman Tuan Shim Changmin!"

"Su-Suara Seunghyun?" Changmin tampak menautkan alisnya di saat _gardener kedua_ _mansion_nya—selain Junsu—itu terdengar berteriak dari beranda depan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Dan ia pun memiliki firasat buruk.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke depan, Changmin!" Setuju dengan usul yang diguratkan Kyuhyun, Changmin pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan lekas berlari menuju ke beranda depan.

Semua ini benar-benar di luar dugaan.

.

.

* * *

"Apa-apaan kalian ini, hah! Cepat pergi!"

Seunghyun benar-benar murka. Di saat ia mencoba untuk merapikan beranda depan, beberapa orang asing tiba-tiba datang, menghancurkan gerbang _mansion_ dan menerobos masuk ke dalam. Sungguh tak bisa dibiarkan. Sangat tidak aturan sekali jikalau cara ekstrim seperti itu digunakan untuk berkunjung. Namun, kumpulan orang asing itu sepertinya memang tidak berniat untuk berkunjung secara baik-baik.

Mereka memiliki motif yang lain.

"Apakah di sini tempatnya?" salah satu dari orang asing itu menunggu konfirmasi dari rekannya.

"Benar. Koordinat 5,1. Target sudah berada di dekat kita."

"Baguslah," seringai puas terpapar. Pimpinan koloni makhluk asing itu lantas mengeluarkan titahnya. "Cepat! Segera temukan target sekarang!"

"Baik!"

"Tunggu! Tak akan kubiarkan kalian masuk lebih dari ini!" Seunghyun lantas menghadang jalan yang hendak ditempuh oleh kumpulan orang asing itu. Dengan senjata berupa gergaji mesin di tangan kanannya, Seunghyun bersumpah bahwa ia tak akan segan untuk melukai orang-orang asing itu jika mereka masih tetap nekat untuk menerobos masuk. Keselamatan Changmin adalah prioritasnya dan sudah sepantasnya ia melindungi putra Shim Yunho itu dengan nyawanya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari jalan kami jika kau masih belum bosan hidup!"

"M-MWOH!"

DUAKK!

"AARGH!" Sebuah tendangan dilesatkan tepat ke perut Seunghyun. Tendangan itu begitu kuat hingga mampu menumbangkan tubuh kekar sang _gardener_ ke lantai. Erangan sakit termuntahkan dan namja itu mencoba mempertahankan diri. Tendangan yang ia dapatkan bukanlah sebuah tendangan yang bisa dihasilkan oleh manusia biasa. Tendangan dengan kekuatan gila seperti itu sungguh tak masuk akal untuk dilakukan. Seunghyun seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Ugghh... ka-kau!"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Jangan pernah halangi jalan kami jika kau masih ingin hidup." Pernyataan dari orang asing—yang sudah melayangkan tendangan itu—sungguh terdengar begitu dingin dan datar. Ia dan para rekannya yang lain kini menatap tajam pada sosok Seunghyun yang masih tersungkur di lantai. _Gardener_ itu benar-benar merasakan sakit.

"HYUNG!"

Situasi genting itu mendapatkan interupsi. Seorang namja tampak berlari menghampiri Seunghyun dan lekas memeriksa keadaan kawannya itu. Segenap orang asing yang ada di tempat itu tetap bergeming, tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Ji-Jiyong..."

"Seung-hyung! A-Apa yang sudah terjadi? Siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini padamu!" Bawahan Shim Yunho itu benar-benar cemas. Seunghyun tampak terbatuk dan tak mampu memberikan jawaban. Dan atensi Jiyong pun lantas terarah pada para orang asing yang ada di hadapan mereka. "Siapa kalian semua! Beraninya melakukan hal ini pada Seung-hyung!"

"Kami tak ada kepentingan dengan kalian. Kami kemari untuk menemui seseorang." Tak acuh dengan kemarahan Jiyong, orang asing itupun lantas melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk semakin masuk ke dalam areal _mansion_. Jiyong mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Amarahnya pun semakin memuncak, tak tertahankan.

"Kalian pikir, kalian ini siapa, hah!"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Khkk!" Sebuah ujung pedang tampak terarah di sela leher Jiyong, seolah menjadi penjagal yang ingin segera mematahkan lehernya. Pedang itu ternyata dilayangkan oleh salah satu dari koloni orang asing itu. Jiyong menatap tajam, deretan giginya tergertak rapat, tak terima.

"Be-Beraninya kalian! Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kalian berani memasuki _mansion_ ini lebih jauh lagi!"

"Cih! Dasar bodoh. Inilah sebabnya kenapa makhluk rendahan seperti manusia harus segera kita lenyapkan dari muka bumi ini. Telingaku sakit mendengar ocehannya. Sebaiknya penggal saja lehernya sekarang!" Salah seorang yeoja dari kumpulan orang asing itu mulai muak. Jemarinya tampak menggeraikan untaian rambut brunetnya ke samping sembari mendengus ketus. Rekannya hanya menyeringai mendengar itu.

"Tenang saja, Jessica. Kita akan segera melakukan itu." Sesosok figur namja lantas menatap ke arah bawahannya yang kini sedang menodongkan ujung pedangnya di leher Jiyong. "NA-11! Cepat penggal kepalanya!"

"Baik!"

"Ji-Jiyong!" Seunghyun menjerit histeris tatkala NA-11 semakin menghunuskan tepi pedangnya di hamparan leher Jiyong. Sang korban memejamkan matanya, menggertakkan deretan giginya penuh emosi. Ia benar-benar tak berdaya melawan orang-orang asing itu tanpa senjata. Jikalau hidupnya harus berakhir sekarang...

Semuanya sungguh sia-sia.

"B-Brengsek!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Lagi-lagi situasi genting semacam itu terintervensi. Pedang yang tadinya hendak dihunuskan ke leher Jiyong kini telah tertahan ke atas. Segenap atensi orang-orang asing itu lantas terarah pada sosok figur dua namja yang telah hadir saat ini. Dua obsidian menatap tajam setelah sebelumnya menatap miris ke arah dua bawahannya yang tengah tersungkur tak berdaya.

"C-Changmin-ssi!"

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Shim Changmin?" Jessica mulai maju ke barisan terdepan dari para koloninya. Changmin tetap bergeming dari tempatnya sembari menatap tajam pada sosok orang-orang asing yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya itu. Lekas dikepalkan kedua tangannya itu erat-erat. Rasa waspada semakin memuncak. Tak terbendung.

"Apa tujuan kalian yang sebenarnya!"

"Tujuan kami?" Seringai tak terdefinisi terpapar di paras Jessica. Dan yeoja misterius itupun lantas mengguratkan satu motif yang mampu menggemparkan Kyuhyun, Seunghyun dan bahkan Jiyong.

"Kami datang kemari... untuk melenyapkan eksistensimu dari dunia ini, Shim Changmin!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan tulisan, kalimat rancu dan sebagainya. Besok saya akan apdet lagi~

Until then, just enjoy this little preview for the next chapter~

Kamsahamnida~

* * *

.

.

_Titt!_

...

Titt!

...

Titt!

Denyut nadi itu terus berdentang, seiringan dengan degup jantung yang meresonansikan harmoni. Grafik eletrokardiogram yang tampak di hamparan monitor semakin tak beraturan, bak deburan ombak yang menggerus lalim daratan pasir. Gelombang energi terpancar secara menyeluruh, hingga membuat sekujur tubuh yang tadinya kaku kini mulai terlarut dalam sebuah guncangan.

Ya...

Tubuhnya mulai berguncang... tatkala nyawa dari seseorang yang berharga baginya telah berada di ujung maut. Mata yang sudah sekian lama terpejam... kini menampakkan cahaya obsidiannya.

Dan mulut yang rapuh itu...

Lantas terbuka, menggemakan sebuah nama yang selalu tersemat di dalam esensi jiwanya.

Terpatah. Tanpa suara. Lemah.

_"C-Ch... ang... m-min..."_


	4. Awaken

**A/N: **Makasih buat yang udah review. Buat yang nungguin I was born to be with you, saya mohon bersabar karena saya masih UTS. Selesai UTS, saya usahakan untuk apdet FF itu ^^;

Dan semoga FF ini bisa sedikit menghibur(?). hahahaha! xD #plaks

* * *

**Paradox © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew' and other K-Pop Boyband members.**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew')**

**Genre: Mysteri, Fantasy-Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai, Referensi ilmiah fiktif, Padat deskripsi, OOC, Typo(s), Redundansi, Miss-words  
**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Part 4-**

**Awaken**

Frase tajam yang baru saja terguratkan dari mulut Jessica sontak membuat hawa tegang menghunus masa. Yeoja berambut brunet itu menatap Changmin layaknya sampah busuk yang harus sesegera mungkin dimusnahkan. Tidak hanya Changmin saja yang mendapatkan bentuk perlakuan rendah itu. Kyuhyun, Jiyong dan bahkan Seunghyun pun juga diberikan pandangan kotor yang sama.

Kumpulan orang-orang asing itu benar-benar datang dengan maksud yang bersifat destruktif. Krusial. Tanpa pendasaran yang pasti. Tanpa memikirkan nilai manusiawi sama sekali. Tak ada nilai toleransi dalam sebuah misi.

Karena kumpulan orang-orang asing itu bukanlah komunitas naif yang mementingkan nurani.

"Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau ingin melenyapkanku?"

Ada resistensi yang membara. Changmin masih tak terima dengan semua kenyataan ini. Karena bayangkan saja? Orang asing tiba-tiba datang dan ingin merenggut nyawamu tanpa alasan yang jelas? Bukankah hal itu gila? Orang macam apa yang ingin mendapatkan vonis mati dengan cara seperti ini? Sungguh tak masuk akal.

Alasan.

Changmin membutuhkan sebuah alasan untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semua realita ini.

Dan sang pemberi vonis itu lantas menyilakan kedua tangannya di dada. Masih dengan pandangan tajam. Namun kali ini ada simpulan senyum sinis yang tergurat di parasnya.

"Hah! Kau mungkin belum tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Tapi tindakanmu kelak akan membuat era kami berada di dalam krisis yang begitu besar. Kami harus segera memusnahkanmu. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"M-Mwoh? Tindakanku?" Changmin mengerutkan dahinya, skeptis. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan. Kyuhyun bahkan turut membarakan benteng protes.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu? Mengapa kau berkata bahwa tindakan Changmin akan membuat masa depan berada dalam krisis besar? Era kalian? Sebenarnya kalian semua ini siapa, hah!"

"Hahaha... kami, ya?" suara kekehan pelan menggema, seolah ingin meremehkan ketidaktahuan sang lawan bicara. Atensi Jessica lantas terarah pada Kyuhyun.

"Masa depan. Itulah tempat kami hidup. Tugas kami adalah untuk menjaga stabilitas dunia ini. Dan Shim Changmin... adalah pangkal dari distopia yang melanda era kami! Kau harus mati!"

_Traangg!_

Sebuah pedang _holographic_ terlayangkan tepat di hadapan Changmin, seolah menjadi simbolik bahwa konfrontasi ini sudah tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Changmin tetap berdiri tenang dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi di kedua obsidiannya. Kyuhyun, Jiyong dan Seunghyun mulai terjerumus dalam rasa panik.

"Changmin-ssi!—"

"Ah, lihatlah. Reaksimu sungguh tenang sekali—untuk ukuran orang dengan nyawa yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Sepertinya tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun yang terbersit di dalam dirimu, Shim Changmin. Ini menarik sekali." Sinis. Jessica tersenyum sinis. Kontradiksi dengan Changmin yang tak menggubris akan hal itu. Kedua tangannya dikepalkan dengan begitu rapat. Ia memang bergeming dari tempatnya.

Tapi bergeming bukan berarti ia tak merasakan gentar sama sekali.

"Sebelum aku mengetahui semua kebenarannya... aku masih belum ingin mati."

"Changmin..." pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut sahabat baiknya itu membuat Kyuhyun terpaku. Ia hanya dapat terhenyak menatap Changmin—yang telah berani menikam kubu Jessica dengan pandangan tajam. Seunghyun dan juga Jiyong bahkan turut menganga dalam bisu. Ini bukan saatnya untuk mundur—Changmin tahu itu.

Dan sang kubu lawan semakin menampakkan tanda-tanda tertarik. "Sepertinya sejarah memang tak pernah salah. Kau sungguh seperti ayahmu. Tak pernah mundur dalam garis peperangan sedikitpun. Sekrusial apapun keadaannya. Marga Shim akan selalu berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisannya. Sungguh merupakan sebuah kekuatan tekad yang menarik, Shim Changmin. Tak heran jika kau menjadi perintis yang mengawali era futuristik kami."

"Mwoh?"

Yeoja berambut brunet itu lantas melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dalam sekejap, impresi kagum yang terpapar bertransisi menjadi seringai tak terdefinisi.

"Tapi sekuat apapun tekadmu untuk tetap bertahan hidup, kami tak akan membatalkan misi kami untuk melenyapkanmu. Misi tetaplah misi. Kami haruslah melaksanakannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, kesalahan yang sama tak boleh terulang lagi di dunia ini!"

"Tch!" Decihan itu termuntahkan dari mulut Changmin tatkala ujung pedang _holograpic_ yang dilayangkan oleh sang musuh kini semakin mengancam garis lehernya. Tak ada rasa takut yang muncul di dalam dirinya. Justru kemarahan. Ya. Rasa itulah yang semakin mendominasi nalar. Kemarahan, tidak terima, kecewa... semua melebur menjadi satu. Cukup mampu untuk menjadi pemicu ledakan resistensi yang semakin besar lagi.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan nyawaku melayang sia-sia di tangan orang seperti kalian!"

"Hah! Kau bukanlah pihak yang bisa mengguratkan perlawanan saat ini, Shim Changmin! TA-15! Musnahkan target sekarang juga!"

"Baik!" Pedang _holograpic_ terlayang ke atas, menantang hempasan udara yang hendak melawannya dengan kekuatan gravitasi. Ini sungguh genting. Ada gestur panik yang terpapar di raut Changmin tatkala tepian tajam pedang itu hendak melesat menuju ke arah kepalanya. Ia tak memiliki senjata untuk melawan, ataupun sebuah tameng untuk berlindung.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyakiti atasan kami seperti itu!"

_TRAAANGG!_

"SEUNGHYUN!"

Konfrontasi yang dihasilkan oleh benturan pedang dengan gergaji mesin milik Seunghyun seolah menjadi sebuah interupsi yang mengagetkan semuanya. Atensi berfokus pada satu titik dimana Seunghyun tengah menghadang salah seorang makhluk serupa _android_ itu agar tidak membunuh Changmin.

Yang dilindungi tampak syok, tak menyangka bahwa keadaan akan bertransisi seperti ini.

"S-Seunghyun, kau—"

"Tuan Yunho telah berpesan bahwa nyawa Changmin-ssi adalah prioritas utama yang dilindungi bagaimanapun caranya. Aku tak akan mengingkari janjiku. Sebagai seorang bawahan yang baik, aku akan mewujudkan amanah terakhir ayah Anda, Changmin-ssi!"

Determinasi sang _gardener_ membuat Changmin terperangah. Seunghyun mulai menghempaskan pedang itu dengan sekuat tenaganya. Dan usaha itu berhasil._ Android_ yang ada di hadapan mereka perlahan mundur untuk menghindari serangan balasan. Jiyong dan Kyuhyun lantas menghampiri Changmin untuk memastikan keadaan namja itu.

"Changmin! Kau tak apa-apa?"

"A-Aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir, Kyuhyun." Obsidian kembali menghunus ke arah kubu Jessica. Yang dihunus dengan pandangan semakin memaparkan seringai keseriusan yang nyata. Konfrontasi ini benar-benar tak bisa dihindari lagi.

"Tak ada pilihan lain. Mau tidak mau, sepertinya kita harus bertarung melawan mereka, Changmin." Kyuhyun memberikan peringatan. Changmin hanya menyunggingkan simpulan senyum sinis sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tahu bahwa masa seperti ini akan tiba.

"Sudah lama sekali semenjak aku dikenal sebagai seorang berandalan saat di kampus dulu. Aku tak menyangka bahwa aku harus kembali menggunakan kemampuan bertarungku dalam situasi seperti ini."

"Kau—" kedua mata Kyuhyun membelalak lebar, seolah mengerti dengan aksi yang hendak dilakukan kawannya. "Jangan katakan bahwa kau akan bertarung dengan tangan kosong, Changmin! Itu mustahil!"

"Cih! Jangan ragukan kemampuan bertarungku, Kyuhyun. Apa kau lupa?" Putra Yunho itu lantas melangkah maju membelakangi Seunghyun. Masih dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat. Parasnya terbingkai jelas dengan gestur keseriusan.

"Aku dijuluki 'The Dark Lord' bukan tanpa alasan."

.

.

* * *

"A-Ada apa ini?"

Syok.

Panorama pintu gerbang yang tampak luluh lantah telah membuat Yoochun dan juga Junsu tenggelam dalam rasa syok. Buruk. Sepertinya frase itu sungguhlah tepat untuk menjadi simbolik situasi yang ada. Gerbang kediaman Yunho yang selalu tampak berdiri kokoh itu kini telah bertransisi menjadi puing-puing besi yang berhamburan di atas tanah. Ini sungguh sulit dipercaya. Bagaimana bisa rumpunan gerbang yang begitu kuat bagai benteng itu hancur lebur bak robekan kertas seperti ini?

"I-Ini buruk, Yoochun-hyung. J-Jangan-jangan para orang asing itulah yang sudah melakukan hal ini?" Junsu semakin pucat. Dan spekulasi yang dikatakan oleh rekannya semakin membuat Yoochun tak tenang. Ini tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Kita harus segera masuk ke dalam—"

"AAARRGGGHH!"

"S-Suara itu—" Junsu tercengang. Atensi Yoochun lantas terarah pada beranda depan. Kilat konfrontasi yang dihasilkan oleh beberapa pedang _holograpic_ sungguh sangat mengejutkan. Jerit sakit. Percik darah. Benda-benda berserahkan. Sudah jelas panorama itu tak bisa dibiarkan berlanjut lebih jauh lagi. Ada yang jatuh. Dan ada pula yang menerima serangan telak. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja...

Sampai benar-benar ada nyawa yang juga melayang.

"O-Omo! A-Apa yang sudah terjadi di sana!" Junsu sungguh syok. Mematung. Tak sanggup melakukan apapun untuk sesaat. Yoochun menggertakkan deretan giginya menahan emosi.

"Kita harus segera ke sana, Junsu!"

"Tunggu! Jangan bertindak gegabah, Hyung!" Dengan sergap, Junsu menjerat lengan Yoochun dan menahan rekannya itu agar tidak melanjutkan langkahnya. Yang ditahan tampak terkejut, skeptis dengan tindakan sang gardener.}

"Junsu! A-Apa-apaan kau ini! Mengapa kau menahanku untuk ke sana? Changmin-ssi dan yang lainnya sedang berada dalam bahaya saat ini!"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kita tak bisa ke sana dengan tangan kosong, Hyung! Kita harus dapat melindungi Changmin-ssi! Bukannya malah menjadi tak berguna dan mati sia-sia saja!" Junsu menyergah tegas. Yoochun lantas tertunduk sembari menyentak jeratan Junsu. Yang dikatakan oleh rekannya itu sungguh ada benarnya juga. Mereka tak boleh bertindak gegabah.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Gunakan saja peralatan yang ada di dalam bagasi mobil!"

"Benar juga!" Tanpa basa basi lebih lanjut lagi, Junsu segera berlari menuju mobil. Yoochun yang tampak mengikuti sang gardene_r_ dari belakang, hanya dapat menoleh sekilas ke arah beranda dengan tatapan miris. Kedua tangannya terkepal begitu erat.

Satu harapan telah ia panjatkan.

"_Changmin-ssi, teman-teman... tolong, bertahanlah sedikit lagi."_

_._

.

* * *

_TRAAANG!_

"Arggh! Si-Sial!" Seunghyun menggeram kesal tatkala ia sudah berada di ambang batas. Napasnya tersengal berat. Ia sungguh lelah melawan semua serangan yang dilayangkan oleh beberapa _android_ asing itu. Senjata yang ada di genggaman tangannya juga semakin rawan dan merapuh. Menahan bertubi-tubi serangan pedang _holograpic_ nyatanya mampu untuk membuat gigi gergaji mesinnya terkikis hancur.

Kini...

Sang_ Gardener_ itu hanya dapat menatap tajam ke depan dengan peluh bercampur darah yang berguguran dari parasnya.

"Hahh... B-Brengsek! Kenapa jumlah mereka seakan tak ada habisnya?"

"SEUNGHYUN! AWAS!"

Kedua obsidian Changmin membelalak lebar. Salah satu dari rumpunan _android_ asing itu hendak melancarkan pedang _holograpic_-nya dari arah belakang Seunghyun. Sungguh terlambat menyadarinya. Seunghyun hanya dapat mengerang di saat _android_ itu berhasil menghempaskan gergaji mesin miliknya hingga terpental jauh ke samping. Lengah. Pertahanan sang _gardener _telah terbuka.

Hanya tinggal satu serangan saja untuk melumpuhkan bawahan Yunho itu sepenuhnya.

Jessica pun lantas menjeritkan komandonya. "SEGERA HABISI DIA, CA-18!"

"TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MEMBUNUH BAWAHANKU, BEDEBAH!"

_DUAAAAKK!_

Intervensi terjadi.

Pukulan keras yang dilesatkan oleh Changmin, telah berhasil menumbangkan _android_ yang ingin menghabisi Seunghyun jatuh terpuruk ke atas lantai. Hal itu sungguh sangat mengejutkan. Namun, tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk segera tumbang berlutut ke bawah dengan lumuran darah di kepalan tangannya.

Kemenangan yang tadinya ada di hamparan mata seolah binasa dengan singkatnya.

"Ghh—Garrghh—"

"CHANGMIN-SSI!" Seunghyun menjerit horor. Segera ia hampiri atasannya yang tengah tersedak hebat menahan sakit. Putra Yunho itu juga sudah berada di ambang batasnya. Changmin tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Changmin! Kau tak apa-apa!" Kyuhyun—yang baru saja berhasil menghadang serangan musuh—juga segera berlari menghampiri sang kawan. Demikian halnya dengan Jiyong. Yang dilayangkan tanya masih tampak mengatur napasnya sembari menatap nanar.}

"A-Aku—ugghh..."

"Kau harus segera mundur, Changmin. Kali ini biarkan aku yang mengambil alih komando!" Perintah yang diguratkan Kyuhyun hanya dibalas anggukkan affirmatif oleh Seunghyun dan juga Jiyong. Changmin tampak menggelengkan kepalanya, simbolik keberatan.

"Jangan bercanda, Kyuhyun. Kalian bertiga tak akan sanggup melawan mereka semua—"

"Tapi kau juga tak bisa memaksakan dirimu lebih jauh lagi, Changmin! Kau sudah berhasil menumbangkan dua puluh _android_ itu hanya dengan tangan kosong! Sekarang, lihatlah luka-lukamu itu! Kau harus segera diobati sebelum kehilangan banyak darah!" Kyuhyun lantas menatap ke arah Jiyong.

"Ada perban dan juga beberapa obat-obatan di dalam tasku di ujung sana. Cepatlah! Kau harus segera menangani luka yang ada di tubuh Changmin! Biar aku dan Seunghyun yang akan menahan mereka untuk sementara!"

"A-Aku mengerti, Kyuhyun-_ssi_—"

"Hah! Kau pikir, kau bisa menahan kami semudah itu?" Jessica menyeringai licik. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengenggam erat sebuah pipa yang ada di tangan kanannya. Sebuah pipa—yang sudah patah setengah bagian itu—memang tak layak untuk disebut sebagai senjata. Tapi apa boleh buat? Kyuhyun sungguh tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Karena merupakan hal yang mustahil untuk melawan kubu musuh dengan infrastruktur yang cukup memadai saat ini.

"Sekuat apapun perlawanan yang kalian tujukan pada kami, tetap saja hal itu tak akan dapat mengubah keadaan. Pada akhirnya kalian semua akan mati. Segeralah menyerah! Yang kami lakukan ini adalah untuk dunia kalian sendiri!"

"Cih! Dunia kami? Jangan membual! Kalian semua tak bisa mencabut nyawa kami seenaknya dengan alasan tak logis seperti itu!" Kyuhyun membentak dengan penuh emosi. "Kami memiliki hak untuk hidup!"

"Dan untuk apa kalian semua hidup jika di kemudian hari nanti, kalian hanya akan menjadi parasit, hah?" Jessica berbalik menantang. Dan hal itu sukses membuat sang lawan bicara bungkam dalam gentar.

"Haha... tak bisa menjawab? Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kalian terima saja takdir ini. Dunia tak membutuhkan parasit. Dunia tak membutuhkan eksistensi kalian—"

"Jika memang hidup kami hanya akan menjadi parasit di kemudian hari, itu bukan berarti kami tak akan bisa merubahnya."

"Changmin!" Tanpa diduga, Changmin mulai bertumpu pada kedua kakinya, mencoba untuk berdiri. Jiyong tampak membantu menyanggah tubuh atasannya itu sekuat tenaga. Dua obsidian milik sang putra Yunho kembali memaparkan kilatan tajam.

"Kami semua memang tidak tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Kami bahkan tak pernah tahu mengenai ke arah mana alur takdir kami akan berjalan nantinya. Tapi takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang harus selalu diikuti tanpa usaha. Takdir itu eksis bukan untuk dipatuhi sepenuhnya. Kami dapat menentang takdir... dengan sebuah kehendak!"

"Ahahah! Kehendak? Apa kau yakin, Shim Changmin? Kau bisa merubah takdir hanya dengan sebuah kehendak?" gema tawa menggema. Jessica memicingkan kedua matanya dengan raut remeh. Sejatinya, para manusia yang ada di hadapannya itu hanyalah rumpunan insan naif yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Alur waktu sudah mengalami sebuah paradok. Meskipun kau dapat mengubah takdir sekalipun, tapi kau tak akan dapat memperbaiki era futuristik kami yang sudah hancur. Kau tidak lebih dari sekedar pangkal malapetaka yang ada—"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyebutku sebagai malapetaka di saat satu kebenaran saja aku tak tahu, hah!" Changmin bersikeras. Rasa tak terima semakin membumbung tinggi dalam benaknya. "Kau tak pernah memberi kami kesempatan untuk menggapai kebenaran! Jika memang eksistensiku harus segera dimusnahkan, setidaknya biarkanlah aku mati tenang dengan membawa sebuah kebenaran mengenai tindakanku di masa depan! Aku ingin mengetahui kebenaran secara utuh! Bukan hanya sekedar penjelasan parsial saja!"

Hening.

Determinasi Changmin begitu kuat. Meski sekujur tubuhnya tak sanggup mengimbangi kekuatan itu, namun ia sungguh ingin mempertahankan keyakinannya hingga akhir. Ia hanya menginginkan kebenaran. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia harus mati saat ini juga, ia sungguh tak keberatan sama sekali.

Asalkan alasan kematian itu benar-benar dapat dipertanggungjawabkan, maka Changmin akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Lagipula...

Ia juga tak terlalu menginginkan hidup—semenjak sang ibu meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Semenjak sang ayah semakin membebaninya dengan amanah tanpa penjelasan seperti ini.

Ia bertahan hingga sekarang dengan hasrat hidup yang begitu kosong. Enigma takdir semakin berliku kian harinya dan ia pun semakin tak paham saja dengan sebuah hal bernamakan tujuan hidup. Ya. Ia sungguh tak memiliki tujuan. Tanpa kebenaran, Changmin tak akan memiliki tujuan hidup.

Dan sekarang... ia harus mati tanpa tahu tujuan dan juga kebenaran yang sesungguhnya? Apakah itu adil? Apakah vonis picik itu cukup adil untuk orang yang sudah banyak kehilangan harapan seperti Changmin?

Tidak. Semua itu sungguh tak adil.

Putra Yunho itu sudah tertempa dengan banyak dusta dan luka di dalam hidupnya. Dan semua kenyataan pahit ini hanya akan menjadi duri yang membuat luka-luka itu semakin menganga. Tak tersembuhkan sama sekali. Ia sungguh lelah dengan segenap permainan ini. Ia lelah direndahkan oleh takdir. Ia sudah lelah terus menerus dilecehkan oleh kebengisan hidup seperti ini.

Ia benar-benar lelah.

Kyuhyun, Jiyong dan juga Seunghyun tampak memandang miris. Sejatinya Changmin sungguh tak berhak menghadapi situasi semacam ini. Ia tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun. Jikalau palung dosa itu akan terbentuk nantinya, setidaknya sang waktulah yang akan memberikan alasan tentang mengapa palung dosa itu harus terbentuk. Sang waktulah yang akan menunjukkan prosesnya kelak.

Karena bagaimanapun juga... mereka semua adalah manusia.

Dan para manusia yang ada di dunia ini berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu dalam hidup ini, Shim Changmin." Jessica kembali buka suara. Melangkahlah ia secara perlahan menghampiri Changmin. Yang dihampiri tetap bergeming di tengah keheningan.

"Semua realita ini terjadi karena sebuah pangkal. Dan dalam hal ini, pangkalnya adalah kau. Secara tak langsung, kau sudah menentukan pilihan. Dan itu berarti, kau sudah siap menerima segala konsekuensinya, bukan?"

"Tsk..." Changmin mendecih pelan. "Sebenarnya apa poin dari pembicaraanmu?"

"Poinku adalah... anggap saja kematian tanpa penggapaian kebenaran ini adalah bentuk dari konsekuensi yang harus kau terima."

"Apa?" Jessica kembali tersenyum. Changmin tampak menautkan kedua alisnya tanda skeptis. Penjelasan lanjutan pun lantas terlontar dari mulut yeoja itu.

"Ini adalah pilihan hidupmu, Shim Changmin. Takdir sudah membuatmu terlahir sebagai anak dari Yunho. Orang yang sudah menjadi pangkal awal dari enigma paradok itu sendiri. Dan kau hanyalah penerus yang harus mengguratkan 'akhir' dari segenap kekacauan yang ada. Kebenaran... kau tak perlu membawanya bersama kematianmu. Karena hal itu tak akan ada gunanya."

"C-Changmin! Mundur! Menyingkirlah darinya!"

Ketegangan menghunus masa tatkala Kyuhyun menggemakan peringatan keras. Kontradiksi dengan subyek yang diperingatkan. Changmin tetap mematung. Membisu. Dengan atensi yang mengarah pada Jessica. Dan yeoja itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Mendekat. Dengan arah yang berlawanan.

Sebuah bisikan pun terpanjatkan...

"Kau akan mati, Shim Changmin. Seberapa kuatnya tebasan resistensi yang kau guratkan pada genangan takdir, ketetapan tak akan berubah. Saat ini juga... kau pasti akan mati."

.

.

* * *

_Titt!_

_..._

_Titt!_

.

Untuk sesaat, ruang laboratorium seolah diselimuti dengan kehampaan. Tak ada pencahayaan yang berarti. Begitu remang. Begitu sunyi. Suara yang terdengar di kala itu hanyalah semilir suara yang dihasilkan oleh alat pendeteksi denyut nadi dan elektrokardiograf saja.

_Titt!_

_..._

_Titt! Titt!_

_..._

Sebuah transisi.

Ada sebuah transisi yang cukup signifikan dibalik semua panorama klise itu. Tepatnya di ujung sana. Sebuah tabung kaca berisi _Life Fluid_—yang juga berisi objek di dalamnya. Ada fenomena berbeda di dalam tabung itu. Tak ada saksi mata yang melihatnya tentu saja. Karena obyek penghasil fenomena itu hanya eksis dalam sebuah dimensi bernama kesendirian.

_Titt! Titt!_

_..._

_Titt! Titt!_

_..._

Grafik elektrokardiogram yang terpapar pada layar monitor semakin jauh dari kata stabil. Seolah ada kompetisi sengit dimana degup jantung bersaing dengan berpacunya detik. Semakin cepat. Reaksi itu begitu cepat. Rangkaian kabel _life string_ yang tersambung di dalam tabung _Life Fluid_ pun terlihat bergetar akan guncangan hebat.

**_Response Detected._**

**_Response Detected._**

**_Calculating Progress._**

Bersamaan dengan munculnya runtutan teks itu pada monitor pendisplay struktur tubuh obyek, cairan _Life Fluid_ biru yang sebelumnya tampak tenang di dalam tabung, kini mulai terkoyak kestabilannya berkat gerakan-gerakan kecil. Dimulai dari jemari yang terhiasi dengan kabel _life string_. Jemari pucat yang tak pernah bergerak sebelumnya kini semakin menampakkan kekuatannya. Bergerak. Perlahan. Tak bertenaga. Lemah.

Masih lemah.

Meskipun begitu...

Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa jari jemari milik namja yang ada di dalam tabung itu telah... bergerak. **_Hidup._**

**_Motoric Systems... responding._**

**_Internal Organs... responding._**

Selang oksigen tengah menampakkan gerilyanya. Gelembung udara semakin menggandakan kapasitasnya dan membumbung tinggi menggapai permukaan tabung. Satu gelembung. Dua, tiga, hingga puluhan gelembung tampak menggumpal... termuntahkan dari sebuah mulut mungil yang tak pernah bersuara sebelumnya.

Ah...

Satu lagi perkembangan yang tampak signifikan.

Kini namja itu mengernyutkan dahinya dalam diam.

**_Life Signals... detected._**

**_Status Project: Semi Functioning._**

Deru suara degup jantung semakin nyaring. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu bagi sang _project_ untuk menggapai ujung kesadarannya. Sebuah perubahan kelak akan menebaskan derai interupsi pada ketetapan takdir. Karena belum saatnya nyawa dari sang pangkal paradok harus direnggut oleh dimensi firdaus.

Dia juga merupakan bagian dari ketetapan takdir.

Yang bertugas...

Untuk menentang jala takdir itu sendiri.

**_Scanning Systems..._**

**_..._**

**_Progressing..._**

**_1%_**

**_5%_**

**_10%_**

**_12%_**

**_16%_**

**_21%_**

**_..._**

_._

_._

* * *

"Bagaimana, Shim Changmin? Apa kau sudah membuat keputusan?"

Kegentingan di kala itu masihlah belum sirna. Justru semakin memegang dominasi untuk mewarnai situasi. Changmin tampak tersudut. Ucapan yang dilontarkan Jessica sungguh mampu untuk membuat setengah dari determinasinya runtuh. Entah, apakah yeoja itu memang pandai dalam berpropaganda ataupun tidak, namun yang jelas, ada unsur kelogisan yang tersemat di dalam pernyataannya.

"_Kebenaran... kau tak perlu membawanya bersama kematianmu. Karena hal itu tak akan ada gunanya."_

"Khhkk..." deretan gigi tergertak rapat. Changmin lantas tertunduk dengan tangan terkepal erat. Ia seolah linglung. Linglung dalam keadaan itu. Linglung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia semakin kehilangan arah. Sejatinya pengikisan motivasi adalah bentuk peperangan terberat yang pernah ia hadapi dalam hidupnya—jika dibandingkan dengan pertempuran secara fisik.

Kebenaran.

Mati.

Benar juga...

Apa gunanya mengetahui kebenaran jika pada akhirnya hidupmu harus diakhiri saat ini juga?

Lagipula...

Apa kau bisa mengingat kebenaran itu saat kau mati?

Apa untungnya?

Bisa saja...

Bisa saja kebenaran itu lebih menyakitkan daripada mati.

"_Kau akan mati, Shim Changmin. Seberapa kuatnya tebasan resistensi yang kau guratkan pada genangan takdir, ketetapan tak akan berubah. Saat ini juga... kau pasti akan mati."_

Benarkah?

'_Apakah benar hidupku... hanya sampai di sini saja?'_

Sekujur tubuh Changmin seolah lemas. Semakin lama, determinasi itu semakin terkikis dengan sendirinya. Penalaran yang sebelumnya diwarnai dengan hak untuk menuntut kebenaran, kini telah bertransisi...

Menjadi puing-puing logika yang mulai usang. _Membusuk_.

"Changmin! Kau jangan terpengaruh dengan omongannya! Ia sengaja berkata seperti itu agar ia dapat membunuh kita semua dengan mudah! Jangan dengarkan dia, Changmin!" Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam. Jika memang kubu musuh berniat melumpuhkan keyakinan kawannya itu, maka ia akan mencoba untuk menangkalnya. Ia tak boleh membiarkan Changmin semakin terpuruk dalam pengikisan determinasi seperti ini.

Mereka harus bertempur mempertahankan nyawa hingga titik darah penghabisan.

"Baiklah jika memang kau tak mampu untuk mengambil keputusan. Hasil akhir dari semua ini sudah sangatlah jelas. Kematianmu tak dapat dihindari lagi." Jessica mulai tersenyum. Berbaliklah ia membelakangi Changmin sembari melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Dan bersamaan dengan itu...

Komando keji pun ia guratkan dengan lantangnya.

"Kalian semua! Cepat segera eliminasi target sekarang juga!"

"Kami mengerti!"

"I-Ini gawat!" Kyuhyun menjerit panik. Kawannya masih tampak tak bergeming dari tempat ia berdiri. Beberapa _android_ dari kubu lawan hendak melancarkan serangan lagi. Mereka mulai berlari, melesat dengan kecepatan yang begitu tinggi.

Konfrontasi ini semakin tak terhindarkan.

"C-Changmin-ssi! Sebaiknya kita segera menyingkir dari sini! Mereka akan kemari!" Jiyong memberikan peringatan. Dan sayangnya, sang atasan tak memberikan respon apapun. Putra Yunho itu tetap tertunduk dalam diam. Obsidiannya menatap dengan pandangan hampa.

Changmin seolah berada di dalam dimensi yang lain.

Sebuah dimensi dimana genangan restrospek seakan menyatu bersama instropeksi.

.

"_Ingatlah, Changmin. Hidup ini penuh dengan labirin paradoks. Roda takdir berputar. Segenap probabilitas telah berkembang dari pangkalnya..."_

"_Pangkalnya adalah dirimu. Dari segala pilihan yang ada, kau—sebagai pangkal—sudah memilih jalan ini. Dan itu artinya... kau harus siap menerima segala konsekuensinya. Apapun itu. Baik ataupun buruk."_

_._

Mimpi itu...

Mimpi itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Pangkal.

Jalan yang dipilih.

Konsekuensi.

"_Kau tak bisa mundur. Kau benar-benar tak bisa mundur lagi... Shim Changmin. Bahkan tak boleh ada kata segan jikalau nantinya..."_

_..._

_..._

"S-Seunghyun! Halangi mereka! Jangan sampai mereka menuju ke tempat Changmin dan juga Jiyong!"

"Aku mengerti! Gaahhh!"

_TRAAAANG!_

"Kkhhk!"

Lima pedang _holograpic _terus saja mencoba untuk menggoyahkan resistensi Seunghyun. Sang _gardener _berusaha keras untuk bertahan dengan gergaji mesin miliknya. Rapuhnya gergaji itu semakin menandakan bahwa Seunghyun tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dan jika memang gergaji itu sudah tak dapat melindunginya lagi...

"A-Aku... tak takut untuk menggunakan tubuhku sebagai tameng! Aku tak takut mati! Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kalian mencoba untuk menyentuh Changmin-ssi!"

"Seunghyun!" mendengar itu, Kyuhyun pun mulai cemas. Rekan bertempurnya itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Memang benar bahwa nyawa Changmin adalah prioritas utama mereka. Tapi ia juga tak dapat membiarkan nyawa Seunghyun melayang sia-sia di dalam pertempuran ini.

Tidak.

Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkannya.

Mereka semua tak berhak untuk mati.

"Tch! Jangan harap kalian bisa membunuh kami semudah itu!"

_CRAASH!_

"K-Kyuhyun-_ssi_!" Seunghyun menjerit horor. Bersamaan dengan tumbangnya dua _android_ yang menjadi lawan Kyuhyun, namja berambut ikal itu lantas tersungkur dengan luka tikaman di lengannya. Pipa yang dibawanya tampak hancur berkat hantaman pedang _holograpic_ musuh. Seunghyun mulai geram. Lima orang _android_ yang ada di hadapannya juga kini semakin menekannya dengan cukup sengit.

"Kalian semua benar-benar menyusahkan! SEGERA MENYINGKIRLAH DARI KAMI! GRAAAAHHH!"

_KRAAAKK!_

Pedang _holograpic_ tampak terhempaskan bersamaan dengan hancurnya gergaji mesin Seunghyun. Sang _gardener_ memutuskan untuk melakukan tindakan yang berdampak fatal. Ia berusaha melesatkan pukulan langsung ke arah _android-android_ itu.

Dan Changmin pun membelalak horor tatkala probabilitas terburuk mulai terjadi.

"Cepatlah lari, Changmin-ssi! Aku akan melindungi Anda dengan taruhan nyawaku!"

"Hentikan! Ja-Jangan lakukan itu!"

_CRAAAASSHHH!_

"Gaaarrgghh!"

"SEUNGHYUN!"

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Percik darah berhamburan di berbagai penjuru. Dua bilah pedang _holograpic_ tampak menghunus lengan dan perut Seunghyun dengan begitu lalim. Kyuhyun dan Jiyong menatap horor. Sang _gardener_ pun mulai tumbang ke bawah, meregang nyawa.

"Guh—urggh..."

"SEUNGHYUN!"

"Jangan kemari, Changmin! Biarkan aku yang menangani Seunghyun! Sebaiknya kalian berdua segera pergi dari sini!"

"Kyuhyun!" Changmin seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Kawan baiknya itu telah tampak berdiri membelakangi Seunghyun. Ia bahkan berdiri dengan tangan kosong. Changmin mulai gemetar menatap panorama itu.

"S-Seunghyun, kau tak apa-apa? Syukurlah kau masih hidup. Kumohon, bertahan sedikit lagi." Kyuhyun tampak bernapas lega. Ada pandangan miris yang tersirat dalam matanya. Atensinya lantas berpaling ke arah Jiyong.

"Jangan khawatirkan kami! Jiyong! Cepat bawa Changmin pergi dari sini!"

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepat pergi!"

"Sa-Saya mengerti, Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Dengan berat hati Jiyong menyanggupinya. Lekas ditatapnya sang atasan yang tengah berada di dalam jeratannya itu. "Ayo, Changmin-ssi! Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak! Tidak bisa! Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan juga Seunghyun seperti ini, Jiyong!"

_Craaatt!_

"Aaarrgghhh!"

"K-KYUHYUN!"

.

"_Bahkan tak boleh ada kata segan jikalau nantinya... dunia meminta nyawamu."_

_._

Seakan ada sebuah tombak yang menghunus tepat di pusara jantung tatkala panorama—dimana Kyuhyun terajam dengan tikaman pedang musuh—telah terhampar tepat di depan mata Changmin. Kawan baiknya itu tampak tersungkur ke bawah. Buliran darah berguguran, turut menghiasi berbagai ngangahan lukanya. Pemandangan itu begitu menyakitkan. Syok. Changmin benar-benar sangat syok.

"I-Ini tidak mungkin! K-KYUHYUN!"

"Jangan harap kau bisa lari dari takdirmu, Shim Changmin! RA-17! Bunuh mereka!"

"Baik!"

"C-Changmin-ssi! AWAS!"

DUAAAKK!

"Aahhkk!"

"Ji-Jiyong!" Satu lagi korban telah gugur. Jiyong tampak terpental tatkala salah seorang _android_ itu hendak melesatkan tendangan ke arah Changmin. Bawahan Yunho itu menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng. Yang dilindungi mulai terbelalak syok. Jiyong hanya dapat mengarahkan jemarinya ke arah Changmin.

"La-Larilah, T-Tuan—Changmin—Argh..."

"JIYONG!"

"Ahahahaha... bagaimana, Shim Changmin? Apa kau sudah melihat bagaimana konsekuensinya jika kau berusaha untuk menghindari kematianmu?"

"Brengsek..." pernyataan Jessica membuat Changmin geram. Yeoja itu terlihat menyeringai dengan liciknya. Sejatinya hasil dari pertempuran ini sudah sangatlah jelas.

"Silahkan saja kau berlari. Silahkan kau berlari dan meninggalkan kawan-kawanmu di sini. Setelah kau kembali nanti, kau pasti sudah mendapati mereka terbujur kaku menjadi mayat. Kau bisa menyelamatkan kawan-kawanmu dengan nyawamu, Shim Changmin. Itupun jika kau masih memiliki hari nurani."

Sebuah tawaran yang cukup kejam.

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali, Changmin sudah pasti akan menyerahkan nyawanya jika memang itu bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dan juga para bawahannya. Ia tak ingin ada orang lain yang menjadi korban hanya karena eksistensinya. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Ia bukanlah dewa yang harus dilindungi.

"Jika aku menyerahkan nyawaku, bagaimana kalian bisa menjamin bahwa nyawa kawan-kawanku akan selamat?"

"C-Changmin-ssi! Mengapa Anda berkata seperti itu! Anda harus segera pergi dari sini!" Jiyong membentak dengan lantang. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan pernyataan atasannya. Kyuhyun juga tampak membelalak syok.

"K-Kau—Kau tak bisa menyerahkan nyawamu semudah itu, Changmin!"

"Ku-Kumohon... ce-cepat pergi dari sini, C-Changmin-ssi... pergilah..." rintih Seunghyun dengan tatapan nanar. Dan kedua obsidian Changmin lantas terpejam meresapi segenap permohonan itu.

Jessica dan koloninya tetap bergeming. Mereka terdiam sembari menunggu keputusan yang akan diambil oleh Changmin. Setidaknya mereka masih memiliki rasa hormat untuk tidak langsung menghabisi nyawa dari target mereka itu. Karena mereka semua tahu bahwa apapun yang terjadi nanti, ketetapan takdir pasti akan berpihak pada mereka.

Shim Changmin akan mati.

"Aku... tidak bisa. Aku tak akan lari dan meninggalkan kalian begitu saja."

"Changmin..."

Sebuah jawaban yang terprediksi.

Changmin hanya dapat tertunduk sembari menggertakkan deretan giginya. Ia tak mampu berpaling untuk sekedar menatap Kyuhyun, Seunghyun dan juga Jiyong. Ketiga rekannya itu pasti tak akan terima dengan keputusan ini. Tapi apapun protes yang akan mereka gemakan, Changmin tak akan mengubah pendiriannya.

"Kau tak bisa memutuskan sendiri seperti itu, Changmin! Kami rela mengorbankan nyawa untukmu!" Benar saja. Kyuhyun tak terima dengan keputusan itu. Dan protesnya hanya dibalas dengan diam. Ia pun lantas mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan begitu erat. Bodoh. Mengapa kawannya itu begitu bodoh dan sangat keras kepala?

Changmin benar-benar tak berubah.

"Sebuah keputusan yang bijaksana. Setidaknya kau rela melakukan ini untuk kawan-kawanmu. Kami janji, kami tak akan membunuh mereka setelah kau mati. Alasan kami datang ke era ini hanyalah untuk memusnahkanmu. Hanya itu." Jessica pun tersenyum puas. Yeoja itu lantas menjentikkan jemarinya untuk memberi komando.

"DA-20! Musnahkan Shim Changmin!"

"Baik!"

"Kkhhkk!" Changmin mulai mengernyit tatkala salah seorang _android_ kembali mengancam pergelangan lehernya dengan tepian pedang _holograpic_. Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya hanya dapat menatap horor. Mereka tak dapat berbuat apa-apa dengan keadaan mereka yang sudah terluka parah seperti itu. Hanya dapat bergeming.

Mereka hanya dapat bergeming dengan segenap rasa penyesalan yang ada.

"CHANGMIN! HENTIKAN! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!"

"CHANGMIN-SSIIII!"

Waktu seolah berjalan lambat. Obsidian Changmin terpejam begitu rapat. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat dalam rasa tak berdaya. Jika memang hidupnya harus berakhir detik ini juga...

_'Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan ibu di alam sana?'_

.

.

* * *

Titt! Titt!

Titt! Titt!

**_Still Progressing..._**

**_47%_**

**_48%_**

**_51%_**

**_52%_**

Perlahan namun pasti, jemari itu tampak mengatup. Bersamaan dengan progress kemajuan yang cukup pesat, sang _project_ mengepalkan telapak tangannya dengan cukup erat. Selang yang terhubung pada parasnya mulai terguncang dengan luapan gelembung oksigen yang begitu intens. Getaran dalam benang-benang _life string_ semakin nyata. Ia masih berusaha untuk menggapai kesadarannya di luar kemampuan tubuhnya sendiri.

**60%**

**63%**

**65%**

**68%**

**Calculating Progress...**

_Kraakk!_

Ada satu titik retakan yang mulai muncul pada hamparan tabung kaca. Garis retakan itu semakin menjalar seiring dengan berguncangnya cairan _Life Fluid_ yang ada di dalam tabung itu sendiri. Detak jantung yang tertangkap oleh elektrokardiograf semakin memaparkan dinamika grafik yang tak stabil. Ombak energi yang begitu besar seolah memberontak, ingin terlepaskan begitu saja.

**Energy Increasing.**

**Vitality... Good.**

**Primal Scanning Continue...**

.

.

* * *

"CHANGMIN!"

Seberapa keras Kyuhyun menjerit tak terima, situasi tak akan semudah itu berbalik. Sosok namja yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter darinya itu seolah bukan sosok sang kawan yang ia kenal. Sosok sang kawan yang selalu berpegang teguh pada bara determinasinya kini seakan bertransisi menjadi kontradiksi. Determinasi itu telah terkikis. Dan Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa Changmin tak memiliki pilihan lain. Sahabat dan orang-orang terdekat... sejatinya hal itu merupakan titik kelemahannya.

Dan ia paham betul bahwa putra Yunho itu benar-benar merasa tersudut.

"B-Brengsek! Aku sungguh tak berguna!" Seunghyun merutuk kesal. Ia masih tersungkur dengan buliran darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya tersengal berat. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk bangkit, namun gagal. Bagaimana bisa ia menolong Changmin jikalau ia sendiri juga hampir berada di dalam keadaan sekarat?

Sia-sia.

Jiyong pun bahkan terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ujung pedang _holograpic_ yang juga tengah mengancam lehernya sungguh mampu untuk membuatnya tak berkutik. Orang-orang asing itu benar-benar sudah mengatur segala sesuatunya. Bahwa tak ada yang boleh mengintervensi selama ritual pencabutan nyawa putra Yunho dilakukan.

Dan Changmin hanya dapat tertunduk bisu. Tepian pedang _holograpic_ itu telah membuat hamparan lehernya tergores. Genangan merah mulai berguguran. Sedikit demi sedikit. Bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menyiksa tubuh. Rasa muak pun semakin menjalar.

"Cepat bunuh aku sekarang juga!"

"Oh... akhirnya kau mau juga menerima takdirmu ini, eh? Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau sudah begitu putus asa." Jessica menyeringai. Berdirilah ia tepat di hadapan Changmin bersama dengan beberapa pengawalnya. Salah seorang _android_ kini sudah mencengkram tubuh putra Yunho itu dari belakang sembari menghunuskan tepian pedangnya di leher Changmin. Misi berjalan dengan begitu mulus. Sebentar lagi, kumpulan orang-orang asing itu akan mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau.

"Setelah ini sebuah paradok baru akan tercipta. Sebuah dunia yang aman dan terjaga stabilitasnya. Dan probabilitas itu akan terealisasi tepat setelah eksistensi putra Yunho dimusnahkan! Wahai mata dunia, terimalah bentuk pengabdian kami!"

Segenap koloni Jessica lantas berlutut. Menunduk sembari mendaratkan telapak tangan mereka di dada. Hal itu adalah sebuah simbolik bagi mereka untuk mempersembahkan sesuatu. Changmin hanya dapat memalingkan pandangannya ke samping. Sesekali erangan pelan termuntahkan dari mulutnya tatkala tepian pedang itu semakin menghunus lehernya.

Rangkaian detik yang berlalu akan menjadi penghitung mundur waktu kematiannya.

"CHANGMIN-SSI! BERTAHANLAH!"

"KAMI TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN MEMBUNUH CHANGMIN-SSI!"

"Y-Yoochun? Junsu!"

Dan jikalau intervensi terjadi...

Changmin hanya akan pasrah pada hasil akhirnya.

.

.

* * *

_Kraataak!_

Retakan pada hamparan tabung kaca semakin menjalar. Degup jantung yang terdeteksi oleh elektrokardiogram semakin memuncak. Guncangan tak terkendali. Sang penghuni tabung_Life Fluid_ semakin mendekati titik kesadarannya.

Mungkinkah...

Ada sebuah kekuatan bernamakan kehendak yang ikut andil dalam hal ini?

**_Scanning Systems._**

**_Validating._**

**_Current Progressing..._**

**_79%_**

**_82%_**

**_86%_**

**_88%_**

_._

.

* * *

"Tch! Sekumpulan pengganggu tak berguna!" Sudah jelas bahwa Jessica begitu kesal. Tiga _android_ dari kubunya telah tersungkur berkat hantaman keras yang tak mereka duga sebelumnya. Kini telah berdiri dua orang namja di hadapan mereka. Dua orang namja itu muncul dengan maksud untuk melindungi Changmin. Simpulan senyum sinis pun terpapar di paras yeoja itu.

"Hebat sekali. Setiap kali kami ingin merenggut nyawamu, selalu saja ada intervensi yang menghalangi kami. Apakah ini yang dinamakan '_Will of Shim_? Tak kusangka, kau begitu beruntung, Shim Changmin. Sepertinya kami terlalu meremehkan kekuatan tekadmu."

Changmin tak menggubris pernyataan itu. Atensinya tampak berfokus pada Junsu dan juga Yoochun yang kini berdiri membelakanginya. Ia begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran dua bawahannya itu.

"A-Apa yang akan kalian berdua lakukan! Kalian tak akan bisa melawan mereka!"

"Kami tak peduli, Changmin-ssi. Nyawa Anda adalah prioritas kami. Dan kami akan melindungi Anda," sergah Junsu yakin. Yoochun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Di tangan kedua bawahan Yunho itu, sudah tampak sebuah linggis dan bahkan dongkrak. Lagi-lagi benda yang tak layak untuk digunakan sebagai senjata. Tapi mereka benar-benar tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Dan Jessica pun kembali menyeringai murka.

"Hah! Apapun yang akan kalian lakukan, hasilnya adalah SIA-SIA!"

_DUAAAKKK!_

"Aaarrgghh!"

"JUNSU!"

"Khhkk—Si-Sial!" Junsu mengerang sakit. Punggungnya begitu lebam tatkala mendapat sebuah pukulan dari arah samping. Sang gardener itu tersungkur dengan peluh yang bercucuran di parasnya. Kini hanya tersisa Yoochun. Dan sang sopir pribadi itu masih tetap bergeming dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Yoochun! Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini!" Changmin benar-benar panik. Putra Yunho itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Amarahnya memuncak. Ia semakin tak tahan dengan perlakuan rendah yang didapat oleh para bawahan dan kawan-kawannya.

Namun sayang...

Sepertinya mendiang sang ayah benar-benar sudah menyematkan amanah yang begitu krusial pada para bawahannya.

"Saya akan melindungi nyawa Anda hingga titik darah penghabisan saya, Changmin-ssi. Ini adalah sumpah saya terhadap ayah Anda."

"Yoochun!" Tak ada yang dapat mengubah keputusan itu. Seberapa keras Changmin memaksa...

Segenap rekan yang sungguh berharga untuknya itu... akan selalu melindunginya.

"Cih... sepertinya kalian semua memang sudah bosan hidup! GA-9! Cepat singkirkan mereka!"

"Kumohon, Yoochun... ce-cepatlah pergi dari sini..."

.

.

**_Progressing..._**

**_Detects:_**

**_Endurance... Good._**

**_Energy Status... Regeneration._**

**_Temperature... Normal._**

**_Blood Preasure... High._**

**_..._**

**_Progress Continue..._**

**_92%_**

**_94%_**

**_95%_**

**_97%_**

.

.

"Aahhkk... Uhuk—Ugghh..."

Yoochun sudah berada di ambang batasnya.

Entah, sudah berapa banyak darah yang ia muntahkan, ia tak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu. Ada dua buah peluru _holograpic_ yang ditembakkan melalui laser. Dan peluru itu kini sudah bersarang di hamparan bahu dan kaki kanan Yoochun. Sang bawahan itu masih persisten untuk menghadang beberapa _android_ agar tidak mendekati atasannya.

Semakin lama, panorama itu membuat Changmin serasa hancur.

_CRAAASSHH!_

"Aaarrgh!"

Sebuah pedang _holograpic_ dihunuskan dengan cepat ke arah sisi kiri perut Yoochun. Tumbang. Pada akhirnya sang bawahan terakhir yang bertahan telah tumbang, tersungkur ke bawah. Changmin beraut horor menatap itu. Syok. Mulutnya bergetar akan amarah.

"YOOCHUN!"

"Hah! Itulah nasib yang akan menimpa kalian semua jika kalian berani menentang kami." Gema tawa licik kembali tergurat. Changmin mulai tertunduk dalam guncangan emosi. Sudah cukup. Segenap distopia yang terjabar tepat di hamparan matanya itu telah membuat sebagian darahnya mendidih. Segenap rekan dan kawannya tersungkur. Terluka parah meregang nyawa hanya untuk melindunginya.

Mati.

Changmin sudah tak menginginkan hal itu lagi.

Benci.

Marah.

Dendam.

Semua itu telah meracuki penalarannya. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain hanya melihat rekan terdekatnya menderita. Ini sungguh tak dapat dimaafkan. Perlakuan rendah yang sudah diguratkan oleh kumpulan orang asing itu benar-benar keterlaluan.

Sungguh biadab!

"Beraninya kalian semua memperlakukan teman-temanku seperti ini! Tak bisa dimaafkan! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!"

Dan putra Yunho itu mulai berlari. Melesat tepat menerjang kubu lawan dengan tangan kosong. Segenap bawahannya memejamkan mata. Tak mampu membayangkan nasib atasan mereka.

Kyuhyun pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dalam ketidakberdayaan.

"Changmin! H-Hentikan... Ku-Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu!"

'_Kumohon, jangan bertindak bodoh...'_

_._

.

**_Frequency Status... Unstable._**

**Stabilize Device... _Malfunction_**_._

**Uncontrollable.**

**...**

**_High Energy Pressure._**

**_Completing Confirmation._**

**_Subject... Activating._**

**_Countdown..._**

.

.

DUAAAKK!

Sebuah pukulan keras dilesatkan. Lima _android_ terpental dalam keadaan setengah hancur. Sang survival berada di ambang batasnya. Darah semakin bercucuran deras dari kedua kepalan tangan Changmin. Napas putra Yunho itu terus memburu, tak beraturan. Bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang semakin mengabur, ia masih mencoba untuk bertahan.

Amarah...

Hanya itu yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya saat ini.

Meski dengan tubuh hancur sekalipun, Changmin tak akan berhenti melayangkan serangan sampai amarah di dalam dirinya benar-benar meredup.

Dan sialnya...

Tindakan itu sungguh tak ada bedanya dengan bom bunuh diri.

CRAAATT!

"Kkhhkk—Aaarrgghh!"

"CHANGMIN!" Beberapa pedang _holograpic_ melesat cepat, menghantam beberapa bagian tubuh Changmin. Hamparan bahu, lengan, lutut dan punggung putra Yunho itu telah tertikam dengan sangat lalim. Kyuhyun menjerit horor. Yoochun, Seunghyun dan Jiyong hanya dapat menatap keadaan atasan mereka dengan raut pucat. Percik darah kembali menghujam. Sang survival pada akhirnya takluk dalam kekalahan.

"... Urgh—Ghhkk—"

"Sungguh tak kusangka kau bisa bertahan sampai seperti ini, Shim Changmin. Kau benar-benar orang yang sangat kuat." Obsidian menatap nanar dalam diam. Changmin hanya dapat bergeming tatkala Jessica mulai berdiri beberapa langkah dari hadapannya. Ia tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Sekali ia membuka mulutnya, hanya percikan darahlah yang bisa ia muntahkan.

"Hidupmu benar-benar akan berakhir saat ini juga, Shim Changmin!"

"Haarrggh—AAARRGGHH!"

"CHANGMIN-SSI!"

.

.

* * *

_KRATAAKKK! KRAASSHH!_

Pecah.

Dalam hitungan detik, tabung kacapun pecah akan guncangan dari dalam. Runtuh. Benteng _Life Fluid_ yang sebelumnya memenuhi tabung, kini seolah runtuh, berguguran, dan perlahan membasahi hamparan lantai. Terjadi getaran hebat pada tubuh _project_. Denyut nadi semakin berpacu cepat bersamaan dengan detak jantung yang tak terkendali.

_Titt! Titt! Titt!_

**_Scanning Systems._**

**_High Energy Pressure... Releasing._**

**_Countdown..._**

Sekujur tubuh yang membatu itu mulai menunjukkan geliatnya. Bergerak. Jemarinya perlahan bergerak, mengepal. Diikuti dengan anggota tubuh bagian atas. Jeratan benang _life string_yang terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya lantas terlepaskan satu persatu. Memberinya kebebasan. Untuk bernyawa.

Intervensi takdir telah memanggilnya.

Sebuah kekuatan bernama kehendak telah mengambil alih perubahan. Tak ada waktu yang tersisa.

Tertunduk.

Paras yang tertunduk itu perlahan mendongak ke depan...

Membuka mata.

**Life Signals... Confirmed.**

**Activating Systems.**

**Perfect Functioning.**

**Final Progressing...**

**98%**

**99%**

**100%**

**...**

**Final Status Confirmed.**

**Project... Active.**

.

.

* * *

"Khhkk..."

Ia belumlah mati.

Rasa sakit itu masihlah menghujam tubuhnya dengan begitu bengis. Pening. Segalanya terasa begitu pening. Mungkin saja rasa pening itu terasa karena ia sudah banyak kehilangan darah. Dan kali ini sekujur tubuhnya juga seakan mati rasa.

Sebuah pedang _holograpic_ yang tengah mengoyak bahu kirinya itu, semakin membuat Changmin terseret ke dalam dimensi sekarat. Ia sungguh tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi. Pandangan obsidiannya semakin nanar. Meski begitu, entah mengapa ia masih dapat berpegang erat pada titik kesadarannya.

"Apa ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan sebelum kami memberikan tebasan terakhir ini padamu, Shim Changmin?"

'_Kalian semua brengsek!'—_ ya. Mungkin kalimat itulah yang akan dilontarkan oleh Changmin jika ia dapat berbicara saat ini. Andaikan bisa, ingin sekali ia menghujamkan umpatan dan berbagai sumpah serapah tepat di hadapan kumpulan orang asing itu. Ya. Mereka semua berhak untuk mendapatkannya. Karena mereka sudah berani menyakiti Kyuhyun dan juga yang lainnya.

Kumpulan makhluk tanpa hati nurani itu mulai menyeringai. Seolah dapat membaca isi pikiran Changmin itu sendiri, Jessica pun berkata, "Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat membenci kami. Mungkin, kau akan menganggap bahwa kami adalah orang jahat. Tapi kami lakukan ini demi dunia. Kami hanyalah pion yang dipilih takdir untuk menjalankan ketetapannya."

Lagi-lagi takdir.

Semua berujung pada takdir.

Changmin sungguh ingin tertawa. Mungkin, umpatan dan berbagai sumpah serapah yang ia pendam di dalam diri, sebaiknya ia luapkan saja kepada takdir. Karena prasasti takdirlah yang membuatnya mengalami semua distopia ini. Segenap kawan-kawannya terpuruk dalam elegi yang begitu menyakitkan. Hanya karena ingin mempertahankan nyawanya, mereka harus mengalami nasib naas seperti ini.

Dan Changmin sungguh tak tahu, mengapa jala takdir seolah membenci eksistensinya.

Pangkal.

Andaikan ia dapat memilih, ia sungguh tak ingin menjabat gelar sebagai pangkal dari semua malapetaka ini. Hah! Bahkan yang Changmin inginkan dalam dunia ini sungguh sangat sederhana. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang bersama ibunya. Ia tak ingin terjerat dalam enigma lalim semacam ini. Jika memang eksistensinya membawa bencana, ia juga tak akan mau untuk bernyawa.

Namun semua sudah terjadi.

Ia bukanlah Tuhan yang dapat mengubah nasibnya sendiri. Ia tak dapat membuat dunia berpihak penuh padanya. Sekarang... ia hanya akan pasrah menanti tebasan terakhirnya. Ia hanya akan memejamkan kedua obsidiannya.

Menerima konsekuensi.

_Traaang!_

Pedang_ holograpic_ yang terhiasi akan darah kini kembali terlayangkan ke atas. Salah seorang _android_ itu akan segera melesatkan tebasan terakhir pada sang pangkal. Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya hanya dapat menatap nanar ke arah Changmin. Sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini. Karena mereka juga berada di dalam keadaan tak berdaya.

Jessica memejamkan kedua matanya.

Pada akhirnya misi mereka akan mendapatkan gelar sukses.

Komando terakhir pun berkumandang.

"FA-21! Segera eliminasi target—"

_CRAAASH!_

"Aaarrghh!"

Begitu cepat.

Sebuah interupsi tak terduga terjadi kembali.

_Android_ yang menyandang nama sebagai FA-21 tampak terhempaskan ke bawah dengan begitu keras. Syok. Jessica dan koloninya tampak terkejut, tak menyangka bahwa semua ini akan terjadi. Sebuah transisi menghantam. Tepat di hadapan mereka...

Telah tampak satu sosok figur baru yang juga akan menentang takdir.

"K-KAU!"

Jessica terperanjat, tak mampu menguntai kata untuk sesaat. Bersamaan dengan mendongaknya paras namja itu, dua obsidiannya pun lantas menghunuskan tatapan tajam. Sebuah tatapan yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan segera menghancurkan kubu Jessica hingga tak tersisa.

Memaksakan kesadarannya, Changmin berusaha keras untuk menatap figur namja yang kini sudah berdiri membelakanginya. Namja itu berdiri tanpa rasa gentar sedikitpun. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia tatkala namja itu mulai berbalik menghadapnya. Dua obsidian bertemu pandang. Namja itu tersenyum, seolah merasakan kelegaan di saat ia tahu bahwa Changmin masih hidup.

Sungguh tak salah lagi.

Namja yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu...

Figur namja bertubuh kurus, berambut karamel dengan balutan kain putih di sekujur tubuhnya yang pucat. Hidup. Pada akhirnya namja itu berhasil menggapai kehidupannya. Ia berhasil bernyawa.

"N-Namja itu..." Kyuhyun sendiri juga tampak terperanjat dengan panorama yang ia lihat. Seharusnya _project _itu tidak menggapai kesadarannya secepat ini. Karena mengingat progress yang sudah ia perhitungkan sebelumnya, sungguh mustahil bahwa namja itu dapat kembali bernyawa dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

Tapi realita berbicara lain.

Pada akhirnya keajaiban itu terjadi juga.

Dengan langkah perlahan, namja itu mulai berjalan menghampiri Changmin. Yang dihampiri masihlah tampak tercengang dan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Namja itu lantas berlutut dengan kedua obsidian yang melembut. Dan Changmin seakan tak percaya...

Saat mulut mungil itu menggemakan... sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya.

Yakni...

"_C-Chang... min..."_

_..._

Namja itu menggemakan... namanya.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Besok saya akan apdet lagi~ Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review. Keep stay tune~ :p


	5. Stare

**A/N: **Makasih buat yang udah review. Buat yang nanya soal redundansi. Redundansi itu pengulangan kalimat bermakna sama dan juga berlebihan. Jadinya ya mirip pemborosan kata gitu. Ini salah satu penyakit(?) setiap kali saya menulis. Saya males ngefilter ulang. Hahahaha! #plaks

Makasih juga buat pemberitahuannya. Jika ada kata paradoks yang gak pake 's', itu berarti typo :p #slapped

* * *

**Paradox © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew' and other K-Pop Boyband members.**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew')**

**Genre: Mysteri, Fantasy-Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai, Referensi ilmiah fiktif, Padat deskripsi, OOC, Typo(s), Redundansi, Miss-words  
**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Part 5-**

**Stare**

"C-Chang... min..."

Terpatah.

Lemah.

Membeku.

Frase itu seolah mampu membuat sekujur entitas Changmin membeku dalam rasa terkejut. Dua iris obsidian itu memandang lembut. Terlampau lembut. Seakan ia dipandang sebagai sosok yang begitu berharga. Genangan waktu serasa terhenti. Tak percaya. Syok. Kehabisan kata. Changmin perlahan keluh dalam segenap genangan kenyataan yang sangat utopis.

Namja karamel itu...

Sesosok namja yang selalu terkungkum dalam beningnya tabung life fluid sebiru samudra...

Kini telah hidup.

Ia benar-benar telah hidup.

Sudah tak ada lagi dinding penghalang yang menghadang Changmin untuk sekedar menyentuh entitas namja yang masih tampak begitu rapuh itu. Secercah kain putih yang membalut tubuh kurusnya seolah menjadi simbolik akan betapa sucinya namja itu. Ia begitu bersih dan pucat, bak sesosok malaikat yang baru saja diturunkan dari langit ketujuh.

Dan Changmin pun begitu terhenyak tatkala jari jemari asing itu mulai mengusap hamparan pipinya dengan begitu lembut. Namja karamel itulah yang nyatanya telah mengusap parasnya secara perlahan. Debaran jantung Changmin berdetak cepat. Kontak itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya menggigil. Hingga kinerja nalar pun seolah tak dapat difungsikan dengan baik.

'_N-Namja_ ini... mengapa ia bisa tahu namaku?'

Pedang tanya itu hanya bisa menggaung di dalam hati tanpa jawaban. Lee Jinki. Ya, setidaknya itulah nama yang diingat oleh Changmin. Namja yang diduga bernama Lee Jinki itu masih tak jua melunturkan pandangan lembut dari paras manis yang dimilikinya. Sebuah pandangan yang mampu membawa Changmin ke sebuah dimensi yang berbeda. Sebuah dimensi ketenangan tertinggi—yang membuatnya lupa jika saat ini, ia masih berada di dalam situasi yang begitu berbahaya dan krusial.

Dan ditengah momen yang tampak begitu hangat dan damai itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganga dengan raut tak percaya. Sama halnya dengan Yoochun, Junsu, Jiyong dan bahkan Seunghyun. Mereka semua terbelalak syok. Tak menyangka jika interupsi mengejutkan itu telah terjadi tepat di depan mata mereka.

Dan sebagai pihak yang tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi, Jessica pun menggertak tajam.

"Kau! Ternyata kau masih hidup!"

Gertakan itu sudah jelas ditujukan pada Jinki. Namun, figur yang bersangkutan tak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia tetap tak mengalihkan atensi dari Changmin dan lebih memilih untuk terus memandangi namja raven itu dengan afeksi yang berlebih. Changmin bahkan begitu tertegun tatkala jemari yang mengusap hamparan pipinya itu kini mulai beralih untuk menggenggam telapak tangannya.

Namja karamel itu menyandarkan pipinya di telapak tangan Changmin.

Jengkel.

Jessica semakin jengkel menatap itu.

Dengan cepat, yeoja brunet itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Jinki. Titah kejam digemakan dengan lantangnya. Kyuhyun dan yang lain pun terbelalak saat mereka tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Bunuh! BUNUH DIA!"

"A-Andwae!" Changmin melotot syok tatkala siluet cahaya dari pedang holograpic milik salah satu android tampak dilesatkan dengan begitu cepat. Lesatan itu terlampau cepat hingga pergerakannya tak mampu terbaca mata. Dan tak sampai beberapa detik, sebuah impact yang begitu mengejutkan pun terjadi.

_CRAATT!_

Genangan waktu seolah terhenti.

Percikan merah yang terhambur tepat di hadapan Changmin—nyatanya mampu untuk membuat namja raven itu menganga horor. Pedang holograpic itu berhasil dihunuskan dengan lalim. Namun, darah yang membuncah tak berasal dari raganya.

"J-Jinki..."

Darah itu berasal dari tubuh Jinki. Tepatnya telapak tangannya. Namja karamel itu berusaha untuk menghalau laju pedang holograpic itu dengan tangan kosongnya. Hal itu membuat Changmin tercekat dalam perasaan takut yang begitu mencekam. Namja karamel itu sama sekali tak menampakkan raut sakit meskipun hamparan kulit tangannya terkoyak parah seperti itu.

"Cih! Refleks yang bagus. Setidaknya kau sungguh berguna untuk sebuah... senjata."

Jessica menyeringai licik. Jinki—yang masih terdiam dengan keadaan tangannya yang terluka—hanya dapat menunduk dan lantas berbalik ke arah yeoja brunet itu. Dua iris obsidian itu perlahan memicing. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia pun mendongak dengan sebuah tatapan tajam.

CRAASSHH!

Dan tak sampai hitungan detik, namja karamel itupun lantas berlari dan menghempaskan pedang holograpic—yang ada di telapak tangannya—pada salah seorang android di kubu Jessica. Android itupun tersungkur ke bawah dengan keadaan setengah hancur. Hal itu kembali membuat semua yang menatapnya terkejut.

"T-Tidak mungkin..." Kyuhyun dan segenap bawahan Changmin bahkan hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya dalam perasaan takjub. Changmin sendiri masih tampak membeku diam. Lee Jinki. Namja itu kini kembali berdiri membelakanginya.

Mencoba untuk melindungi putra Shim Yunho.

"Tsk!" Jessica menggertakkan deretan giginya. Semenjak awal ia melihat sosok Jinki, ia pun paham bahwa situasinya telah berbalik. Palung kekalahan itu sudah jelas akan jatuh ke tangan siapa. Ia tak akan bisa mengalahkan Jinki. Sebanyak apapun koloni android yang ada bersamanya, ia tak akan mampu menumbangkan namja karamel itu.

Traangg! Craasshh!

Baku hantam itu sungguh tak mampu terhindarkan lagi. Dengan cepat, Jinki kembali melayangkan serangan ke beberapa android yang ada di barisan depan. Meski dengan tangan kosong, namja karamel itu berhasil menumbangkan lima android sekaligus. Sampai pada akhirnya, beberapa android yang lain mulai menghunuskan pedang holograpic mereka ke tubuh Jinki.

Craaatt!

"K-Kkhhkk—" Jinki menggertakkan deretan giginya tatkala satu pedang holograpic telah ditikamkan tepat mengenai dada kirinya. Hunusan pedang itu tak terlalu fatal. Namun, tetap saja tajamnya pedang itu telah mengoyak sebagian dari lapisan organ dalamnya. Genangan merah itu kembali berguguran. Dan Changmin menatap horor akan hal itu.

"A-Andwae... h-hentikan—"

BLAAMM!

Dan hantaman yang begitu keras pun terdengar memekakkan telinga. Secara tak terduga, Jinki berhasil melayangkan pukulannya ke salah satu android yang ada di hadapannya. Impact itu begitu keras. Dan bukan berarti, hal itu tak berefek pada Jinki sendiri.

Namja karamel itu berada di ambang batasnya.

Raganya. Ya, benar. Raga dan segenap tubuhnya.

Seluruh luka dan gugurnya banyak darah itu tak akan membuatnya bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Di samping keadaan tubuhnya yang seperti itu, mengapa ia masih bisa bertahan?" Junsu tampak menggumam tak percaya. Yoochun, Jiyong dan Seunghyun juga memaparkan respon yang sama. Sungguh mustahil bagi manusia biasa untuk bertahan dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sudah berkali-kali Jinki menerima tikaman pedang holograpic dari kubu musuh.

Namun, ia masih bisa bertahan dan bahkan tak memaparkan gestur sakit sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya... siapa dia?" pedang tanya yang tergurat dari mulut Seunghyun hanya membuat Kyuhyun membisu. Ia juga menyimpan pertanyaan yang sama. Sejatinya, siapa Jinki sebenarnya? Mengapa namja serapuh itu bisa menyimpan kekuatan yang luar biasa? Dan yang terpenting adalah...

Apakah ia benar-benar manusia?

Percikan darah dan olah napas yang terputus itu menandakan bahwa raga yang dimiliki Jinki bukanlah raga yang terbuat dari lapisan baja ataupun unsur-unsur inhuman lainnya. Genangan merah itu benar-benar darah. Tubuh yang dimilikinya adalah tubuh manusia. Ia bahkan bisa menggugurkan peluh dibalik ketahanan tubuhnya yang kian menipis itu.

Ia bisa merasakan... lelah.

Namun, determinasi dan ketahanan tekad yang dimilikinya sama sekali bukan manusia. Sungguh utopis. Keinginannya dalam melindungi Changmin sungguh sulit untuk ditampung oleh logika dan penalaran. Ia bukanlah manusia. Ia bukanlah seonggok entitas yang memiliki keterbatasan layaknya manusia biasa.

Ia adalah eksistensi lain.

Sebuah eksistensi lain yang tak mampu didefinisikan secara rasio.

Dengan tegas, namja karamel itu tak bergeming dari posisinya. Ia terus berdiri dan berusaha untuk melawan segenap android yang ada di hadapannya—meski dengan keadaan fisik yang semakin memprihatinkan sekalipun. Sejatinya, tak ada prioritas terpenting selain hanya melindungi Changmin. Namja raven itu seolah menjadi jantungnya. Seolah menjadi core nyawanya sendiri.

Dan Changmin tentu semakin tak kuasa menatap panorama menyesakkan itu.

Jika saja ia dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit saja, ia pasti akan menghalau Jinki dari hadapan para android itu. Meskipun Jinki bukanlah manusia dan mungkin tak ada bedanya dengan makhluk android itu, tetap saja Changmin tak tega menatap entitas namja karamel itu dilukai secara lalim seperti ini.

Ia bisa melihat bahwa Jinki masihlah lemah. Hal itu sangatlah wajar mengingat ia sudah berada dalam keadaan koma selama bertahun-tahun. Butuh waktu baginya untuk beradaptasi. Changmin bahkan tak yakin jika namja karamel itu dapat bernapas normal layaknya manusia lainnya.

Namun, keadaannya sendiri justru lebih memilukan.

"K-Khhkk—a-ahhk!"

"C-Changmin!"

Dan suara tersedak diiringi muntahan darah itu membuat Kyuhyun menjerit panik. Kawan baiknya benar-benar berada di dalam keadaan yang semakin kritis. Luka di tubuh Changmin juga bertambah parah. Dan hal itu bisa dirasakan Jinki.

Namja karamel itu terhenyak pucat dan lantas berbalik menatap Changmin.

"Chang... min..."

Panorama dimana Changmin semakin tak berdaya membuat penalaran Jinki tersentak hebat. Genangan merah yang mengalir di sudut mulut namja raven itu hanya membuat amarahnya membuncah. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Kembali ia sibakkan atensinya ke arah Jessica dan terlayanglah sebuah tatapan pembunuh yang begitu tajam.

Dan untuk sesaat, Jessica pun merasakan kegentaran yang begitu luar biasa.

Marah.

Jinki benar-benar begitu marah.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk merealisasikan transisi drastis. Sebuah getaran energi yang begitu besar seolah menghantam entitas dari kubu Jessica dan segenap androidnya. Jinki lantas tertunduk dengan kepalan tangannya yang terlampau erat.

Seuntai frase tajam ia ucapkan dengan dingin.

"Pergi. Cepat pergi... dari sini."

_BLAM! CRAAASSSHHH!_

Dalam pergerakan yang tak terbaca mata, sebuah dentuman pun terjadi bersamaan dengan terpentalnya sebagian besar android dari kubu Jessica. Impact itu begitu mengejutkan tentu saja. Karena tak sampai beberapa detik, tubuh para android itu sudah terlihat hancur dan menjadi puing-puing yang tak terkenali lagi.

Dan cairan-cairan kental serupa darah—namun berwarna hitam—beserta organ implant sintetik buatan yang ada di dalam tubuh para android itu juga tampak berhamburan. Membuat Kyuhyun dan lainnya menjadi mual dan pucat saat menatapnya. Bau anyir menyerebak.

Panorama yang sudah terhampar di depan mata sungguh tampak begitu menjijikkan.

Jessica hanya bergeming diam dalam tempatnya.

"Sebaiknya, kita memang harus pergi dari sini." Salah seorang rekan dari Jessica mulai mengguratkan sebuah usulan. Dan hal itu hanya membuat Jessica membisu dengan atensi yang masih mengarah pada Jinki. Delapan puluh persen dari kubunya telah berhasil ditumbangkan. Memaksakan diri untuk bertahan hanya akan membuat palung kekalahan itu semakin nyata adanya.

Ia tak akan bisa mengalahkan Jinki.

Tidak.

Mungkin tidak untuk saat ini.

Kemenangan yang sudah terprediksi sebelumnya kini telah meleset begitu saja. Takdir yang sepertinya berpihak pun entah mengapa mengguratkan hal yang kontradiksi. Semuanya berantakan hanya karena intervensi dari satu figur diluar skenario takdir. Seharusnya tak seperti ini. Seharusnya rangkaian paradoks itu tak terpercik dengan setitik kesalahan yang sama.

Mungkin, ia tak akan bisa melenyapkan Changmin untuk saat ini. Namun, nanti... ia berani pastikan bahwa namja raven itu akan binasa untuk selamanya.

Sumpah telah terucap. Kesalahan dan kehancuran itu tak boleh terjadi lagi.

Dengan berat hati, pada akhirnya Jessica lantas berbalik dan menjentikkan jemarinya. Memerintahkan segenap koloninya untuk segera menarik diri dan mundur dari konfrontasi itu. Changmin hanya menggertakkan deretan giginya saat satu ancaman telah digemakan dengan begitu tajam.

"Jangan kau pikir bahwa kau bisa lepas begitu saja dari tangan kami, Shim Changmin. Kami tak akan pernah berhenti sebelum berhasil memusnahkanmu. Kali ini, kuucapkan selamat atas kemenanganmu. Tapi sebaiknya..."

...

"... kau jaga baik-baik 'senjatamu' itu jika kau masih ingin hidup... lebih lama lagi."

'Senjata?' Changmin mengerutkan dahi mendengar itu. Apakah yang dimaksud senjata adalah Jinki? Mengapa Jessica seolah-olah memandang bahwa eksistensi namja karamel itu sungguh sebanding dengan seonggok senjata yang tak memiliki kehidupan? Sungguh keterlaluan. Secara tak langsung, yeoja itu telah merendahkan Jinki.

Dan belum sempat Changmin mengguratkan gertakan tak terima, Jessica dan koloninya pun segera beranjak pergi dan melenyapkan jejak eksistensi mereka hingga tak berbekas. Hal itu membuat amarah Changmin membuncah. Namja raven itu lantas berusaha untuk bangkit dan bertumpu dengan kedua kakinya.

"K-Kkhh—" Rasa sakit kembali menikam raga. Dengan sekujur tubuh yang gemetaran, ia masih berusaha untuk mempertahankan posisinya dan berdiri tegap. Namun, tak bisa. Seberapa keras Changmin berusaha untuk bertahan, kondisi tubuhnya pun meronta akan hal yang kontradiksi. Sakit. Sakit dan sakit. Berbagai ngangahan luka di hamparan kulitnya terus saja memuntahkan darah.

Pandangan pun menanar.

Tanpa di sadari, namja raven itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kepala terasa berat. Dua kelopak mata Changmin terpejam setengah saat ia dapat merasakan tikaman gravitasi yang semakin menekan tubuhnya. Ia tak mampu menahannya. Bahkan, sebuah gambaran dimana Kyuhyun menjerit histeris—bersamaan dengan segenap bawahannya yang mulai panik—hanya akan menjadi sebuah gambaran blur yang tak terbaca mata.

Hingga pada akhirnya, benturan keras pada hamparan lantai itu tak pernah terjadi sama sekali.

"Changmin..."

"M-Mwoh?"

Changmin begitu terhenyak saat sepasang tangan milik orang lain mulai menahan dan merengkuh tubuhnya dengan begitu erat. Ia tak terjatuh ke bawah. Justru sebaliknya. Ia terjatuh ke dalam dekapan seseorang. Dua obsidian pun bertemu pandang.

Dan Changmin hanya dapat terbelalak syok.

"J-Jinki..."

Terhenyak.

Lee Jinki. Namja itulah yang saat ini telah merengkuhnya dengan begitu erat. Ia mendekap Changmin dan bahkan memeluknya terlampau lekat. Paras itupun terhimpit lembut di sela leher Changmin—hingga membuat rona merah menjalar samar di wajah yang bersangkutan. Sekujur tubuh putra Shim Yunho itupun mulai memanas. Namun di saat yang sama...

Entah mengapa terasa begitu... menghangatkan.

Dan secara tak diduga, sebuah getaran energi pun mulai terasa. Changmin kembali terbelalak saat seberkas cahaya keemasan—yang dihasilkan dari tubuh Jinki—kini mulai bertebaran dan menyelubungi eksistensinya. Benang-benang energi itu satu persatu tampak tersemat masuk ke dalam raga Changmin.

Hingga satu realisasi pun terlahir.

Sebuah keajaiban.

Luka-luka Changmin pun perlahan menutup dan sembuh dengan sendirinya.

"I-Ini sungguh tidak mungkin..." Kyuhyun terperanjat. Ia seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia lihat. Obyek dari penelitian mereka nyatanya mampu untuk menyembuhkan Changmin hanya dengan merengkuhnya saja. Benang-benang energi itu tampak begitu bercahaya. Hingga pijaran kehangatannya pun dapat dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Yoochun dan segenap bawahan Changmin yang lain juga tampak menganga syok.

"L-Luka-luka di tubuh Changmin-ssi perlahan sembuh. B-Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan hal itu?"

Rasa skeptis semakin memuncak. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Jinki bukanlah manusia biasa. Kabut misteri semakin pekat menyelubungi kebenaran. Tak ada yang dapat menerka, sejatinya apa jawaban dari segenap peristiwa yang sudah terjadi.

Namun, mengesampingkan semua kejanggalan itu, sejatinya Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya merasa begitu lega tatkala nasib kawan dan juga atasan mereka kini dapat diatasi dengan baik. Namja raven itupun perlahan mencapai titik kesembuhannya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Changmin berhasil mendapatkan kembali segenap kekuatannya. Tak ada lagi rasa sakit dan darah. Semua itu sirna bersamaan dengan benang-benang energi yang dihasilkan oleh Jinki. Changmin sungguh tertegun tatkala Jinki kembali menatapnya dengan begitu lembut. Namja karamel itu kembali meraih parasnya. Mencoba mengusap secara perlahan.

Simpulan senyum tipis pun tergurat di paras manisnya.

_"S-Selalu i-ingin... b-ber—sa-ma... C-Chang... m-min..."_

_..._

_"... s-se—sela-ma—nya..."_

"E-Eh?" Obsidian Changmin membelalak lebar mendengar pengakuan terbata nan lirih itu. Belum sempat ia menanyakan lebih lanjut, Jinki sudah tampak begitu lemas dan mulai goyah. Namja karamel itu seolah kehilangan tenaga sepenuhnya. Paham dengan apa yang terjadi, Changmin pun segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Jinki dan merengkuh namja itu ke dalam dekapannya agar tak terjatuh.

"A-Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Bertahanlah!"

Rasa panik mulai menjalar. Raut Changmin memucat saat Jinki semakin tak mampu menyangga tubuhnya sendiri. Napas namja karamel itu kian memburu. Namun, ditengah batas kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, ia berusaha untuk mendongak dan menatap Changmin dalam diam. Kelopak matanya perlahan meredup dan terpejam setengah.

Dan seulas senyum tipis dan lemah itu masih ia pertahankan. Hanya untuk Changmin.

Hingga pada akhirnya, kesadaran itu sirna sepenuhnya, berganti dengan panorama gelap.

"J-Jinki!" Dengan sigap, Changmin mencoba untuk menyangga dan lantas menggendong tubuh Jinki dengan gaya bridal style. Disandarkan paras namja karamel itu di dadanya dan ia pun hanya dapat menatap miris. Projek ayahnya itu tampak pucat. Luka tikaman yang ada ditubuhnya pun semakin menganga. Genangan darah itu masih tampak berguguran secara perlahan.

"Ia pasti sudah menggunakan segenap energinya untuk menyembuhkanmu, Changmin."

Pernyataan yang disampaikan Kyuhyun di kala itu hanya membuat Changmin membisu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kawan dan segenap bawahannya itu untuk menghampirinya. Mereka mencoba untuk memperhatikan entitas Jinki. Pandangan iba pun tergurat. Dan Changmin hanya menunduk sembari merengkuh Jinki lebih erat lagi.

"Kita harus segera memberikan pertolongan pertama dan merawat luka-lukanya. Aku tak ingin keadaannya semakin bertambah parah."

Permintaan Changmin itu hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun dan juga yang lainnya. Tak perlu komando dua kali, mereka pun segera membawa Jinki ke sebuah kamar dan membaringkan namja itu di atas ranjang. Segenap perban, alat bantu pernapasan, selang infus dan segenap peralatan kedokteran lainnya yang dibawa oleh Kyuhyun pun lekas dipasangkan pada Jinki.

Dan Changmin hanya mampu menanti dalam gentar.

Berharap bahwa namja yang sudah mati-matian melindunginya itu... akan segera menggapai kesadarannya kembali.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tenang saja. Semuanya sudah teratasi. Tak banyak luka yang fatal. Kurasa, dalam waktu dua hingga tiga hari, ia akan bisa menggapai kesadarannya kembali."

Pernyataan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin bernapas lega. Panorama dimana Jinki terbaring lemah dengan selang infus berisikan cairan life fluid—yang tersemat pada telapak tangannya—membuat kemirisan itu kian terasa pekat. Secara perlahan, Changmin lantas mendekatkan diri di tepian ranjang dan mencoba untuk memperhatikan figur namja karamel itu dengan seksama.

Pandangannya pun perlahan sendu.

"Jika ia tak datang, mungkin saat ini aku sudah terbujur kaku menjadi mayat. Aku sungguh berhutang budi padanya."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk affirmatif mendengar itu. Bagaimanapun juga, projek yang sudah ditinggalkan Shim Yunho itu benar-benar telah berjasa. Meskipun mungkin, Jinki hanya akan melindungi Changmin, namun Kyuhyun juga turut berhutang budi karena secara tak langsung, namja karamel itu telah turut menyelamatkan nyawanya dan juga segenap bawahan Changmin yang lain.

"Kurasa, tak ada yang lebih penting baginya selain hanya eksistensimu, Changmin. Ia tak akan peduli dengan nyawanya selama nyawamu bisa terselamatkan."

Spekulasi itu membuat Changmin membisu. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun bukan hanya sekedar teori tak berdasar. Ia sendiri dapat merasakannya. Merasakan betapa pekatnya pandangan Jinki yang selalu menatapnya terlampau berharga.

"Dan sepertinya, ia hidup hanya untuk melindungimu."

Hanya untuk... _melindungi_.

Frase itu terus menggaung dalam jala penalaran Changmin. Dan entah mengapa, sensasi sesak itu juga semakin menikam perasaannya. Lagi-lagi penderitaan itu terlahir. Rasa muak itu kembali membuncah. Changmin sungguh muak jika lagi-lagi, ada orang lain yang akan menderita hanya karena eksistensinya.

Ia tak minta untuk dilindungi. Ia bahkan tak yakin jika ingin melanjutkan hidup lebih lama lagi.

Namun, menatap pengorbanan Jinki yang begitu besar padanya, entah mengapa ia pun menjadi sedikit menghargai nyawanya.

Meskipun ia tak tahu, sejatinya—apa alasan dan tujuan Jinki melindunginya mati-matian sampai seperti itu. Ia tak akan pernah paham, mengapa Jinki begitu memandang tinggi eksistensinya. Mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tak menyangka jika Jinki bisa menyebut namanya sampai seperti itu.

Meskipun ia tak akan pernah menemukan jawaban dari semua itu.

Ia akan berusaha untuk tetap hidup.

Setidaknya demi Jinki. Setidaknya untuk membalas segenap perjuangan dan perngorbanan namja karamel itu padanya.

Tanpa sadar, Changmin pun lantas meraih telapak tangan Jinki dan menggenggamnya secara perlahan. Jari jemari itu saling tersemat satu sama lain, membuat perasaan hangat itu membuncah di dalam diri. Kyuhyun tampak sedikit tertegun menatap panorama yang ada di hadapannya. Sungguh serasi. Entah mengapa, di mata Kyuhyun—kawan baiknya itu tampak begitu serasi jika bersanding begitu dekat dengan projek milik almarhum ayahnya.

Keduanya seolah diciptakan untuk bersama. Untuk saling melengkapi eksistensi masing-masing.

Ya, benar. Meskipun kebenaran itu belumlah tampak, Kyuhyun begitu yakin bahwa Jinki memang hadir untuk bertaut secara kompleks dalam kehidupan Changmin. Hal itu tak bisa disangkal lagi.

"Hari sudah menjelang malam. Sebaiknya kau juga beristirahat, Changmin. Meskipun luka-lukamu telah sembuh secara total, tetap saja kau tak bisa memaksakan tubuhmu untuk terus beraktifitas seperti itu. Tak menutup kemungkinan jika kau bisa jatuh sakit lagi."

Saran yang diucapkan Kyuhyun hanya dibalas anggukan affirmatif oleh Changmin. Pada akhirnya, namja raven itu menghela napasnya dan lantas melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jinki. Ia pun beranjak dari ranjang namja karamel itu dan mencoba untuk menatapnya sekali lagi. Obsidian itu masih terpejam. Changmin sungguh berharap bahwa projek ayahnya itu akan cepat sadar dan ia dapat mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya dan Kyuhyun untuk segera keluar dari kamar Jinki. Dan tak diketahui oleh keduanya, jari jemari itu perlahan bergerak, menunjukkan kehidupannya. Iris obsidian yang terpejam kini telah menampakkan sinarnya lagi. Pemilik karamel itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Lemah. Kehangatan yang sempat hinggap di telapak tangannya masihlah dapat ia rasakan.

Paras itu tersibak ke arah pintu. Sebuah pintu dimana Changmin baru saja keluar dan menutupnya.

Pandangan pun melembut. Bersamaan dengan seuntai frase yang terucap begitu lirih.

"Chang... min..."

.

.

* * *

Pagi pun menyosong hari.

Segenap distopia yang terlalui seolah tak ada bedanya dengan serangkaian mimpi yang dipandang Changmin. Seberkas cahaya yang menerpanya berkat buncahan lentera sang surya—nyatanya sukses membuat namja raven itu mengerutkan dahi dan mengusap matanya. Rasa kantuk masihlah tersisa. Kepalanya pun terasa berat.

Namun, ada yang janggal pada keadaannya di kala itu.

Tidak hanya kepala yang terasa berat. Tengkuk leher, dada dan bahkan sekujur tubuhnya, semuanya terasa begitu berat. Ada sesuatu...

Ada sesuatu yang menindih raganya.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya.

'Tidak. I-Ini sungguh tidak mungkin.'

Terkejut.

Alangkah terkejutnya Changmin tatkala apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Lee Jinki. Namja yang seharusnya masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kamarnya, kini—secara mengejutkan—sudah tampak berada di atas ranjang yang sama dengan Changmin. Ia terlelap tepat di atas tubuhnya dan membenamkan parasnya di sela leher namja raven itu. Hingga membuat yang bersangkutan sedikit menggigil dalam sensasi panas.

Paras Changmin pun merona merah. Gelagapan.

"Y-YAH! A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI—W-WOOOAAHH!"

Duaakkk!

"O-Ouch!"

Sebuah rintihan termuntahkan saat Changmin mulai terjatuh dari ranjangnya—dengan keadaan punggung yang menghantam lantai. Ia tak sadar jika rasa keterkejutan itu membuatnya secara refleks telah melonjak dari ranjangnya sendiri. Dan Jinki pun lantas menautkan kedua alisnya dengan pergerakan cepat itu.

Namja karamel itu pada akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya dan mulai membuka kedua matanya.

"Chang... min?" ia pun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali saat menatap sosok Changmin yang sudah memandangnya dengan raut syok. Namja raven itu masih berada di bawah. Meringis dengan raut kesakitan. Pandangan Jinki pada akhirnya melembut. Tak ada yang lebih indah baginya selain hanya menatap eksistensi putra Shim Yunho itu.

"Changmin..."

"M-Mwoh?" Dan rasa skeptis pun memuncak di diri Changmin tatkala Jinki melebarkan senyum di paras manisnya. Namja karamel itu lantas merangkak menuruni ranjang, mencoba untuk meraih Changmin dengan jemarinya. Dan jantung Changmin seolah meledak tatkala Jinki berhasil menyentuh hamparan pipinya dan terduduk di atas pangkuannya.

Tanpa basa basi lebih lanjut, namja karamel itu lantas memeluk Changmin dan membenamkan parasnya di sela leher putra Shim Yunho itu.

"K-Kau..." Changmin tampak terbata saat ia bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan Jinki. "B-Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?"

Ya. Sudah seharusnya namja karamel itu berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri, bukan? Seolah memahami apa maksud pertanyaan Changmin, Jinki hanya tersenyum dan menghimpitkan parasnya di bahu namja raven itu.

"Tak ingin... sendiri lagi. Hanya ingin selalu... bersama Changmin."

"M-Mwoh?" Dan tak ada yang mampu membuat paras Changmin merona merah dengan segenap pengakuan blak-blakkan itu. Secara tak langsung, Jinki seolah menyiratkan bahwa tak ada yang lebih berharga baginya selain hanya eksistensi putra Shim Yunho itu. Dan selama ini, tak ada yang pernah melakukan kontak terdekat dan seintim itu pada Changmin.

Jinki benar-benar tak ingin berpisah sedetik pun darinya. Apalagi dijauhkan sebentar saja.

Belum sempat Changmin mempertanyakan akan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka dan interupsi yang tak terduga pun terjadi. Putra Shim Yunho itu hanya dapat terbelalak pucat tatkala menatap Kyuhyun, Yoochun dan juga Junsu yang saat ini telah berdiri mematung dengan persepsi yang salah.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi... di sini?"

Pertanyaan itu diucapkan Kyuhyun dengan raut datar. Dan paham dengan apa yang sudah dipikirkan kawannya itu, dengan cepat pula Changmin segera menjerat bahu Jinki dan menjauhkan namja karamel itu darinya.

"I-Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! A-Aku—"

"Aku mendengar teriakan dan apa yang kulihat sekarang? Pantas saja aku tak melihat anak itu di kamarnya. Ternyata kau membawanya di sini. Tak kusangka, kau adalah namja yang seperti ini, Changmin." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala dengan raut ironi. "Ia baru saja pulih dari lukanya dan kau sudah tak tahan untuk segera melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengannya—"

"MWOH!"

Changmin melotot horor mendengar itu. Dan wajahnya pun memerah saat Kyuhyun tersenyum ambigu dan semakin menatapnya dengan pandangan—kau-pasti-orang-mesum. Sementara Yoochun dan Junsu hanya dapat membungkam mulut mereka untuk menahan tawa.

"Yah! Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu! Lagipula, namja ini sendiri yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarku dan memelukku! Kalian pikir, aku menikmati semua ini, hah! Berhentilah tertawa!"

Gertakan itu hanya membuat suara tawa semakin nyaring terdengar. Dan tak disadari oleh Changmin, Jinki sudah tampak tertunduk dengan raut yang begitu sedih. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu hanya dapat melipat kedua tangannya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Kau sungguh kejam, Shim Changmin. Lihatlah dampak dari apa yang sudah kau katakan? Kau membuatnya sedih."

"E-Eh?" Changmin membelalakkan matanya. Dan ia pun mulai terhenyak saat mendapati bahwa apa yang sudah dikatakan Kyuhyun benar adanya. Lee Jinki. Namja itu masih tertunduk dan lalu menyibakkan parasnya ke samping. Ia seolah takut untuk menatap Changmin.

"H-Hei, m-mianhe. A-Aku tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. Aku hanya... aku... aisshh! Ini semua karenamu, Cho Kyuhyun! Andai saja kau tak menuduhku secara sembarangan!" Changmin pun kembali berbalik membentak Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu hanya dibalas tawa kecil oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Hahaha! Tenanglah. Aku hanya bercanda saja, Changmin-ah. Aku tahu bahwa kau bukanlah namja yang seperti itu. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali, aku tak sengaja melihat anak itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam kamarmu. Aku yakin bahwa ia hanya ingin bersamamu."

"Hah?" Changmin mengerjapkan matanya mendengar itu. Kembali ditatapnya Jinki dan kali ini, namja karamel itu memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapannya meskipun dengan perasaan takut.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum tipis.

"Ia sudah banyak berkorban untuk menyelamatkanmu. Changmin. Sebaiknya, kau jangan menolaknya seperti itu. Kasihan dia."

Dan hal itu membuat Changmin membisu untuk sesaat. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga. Ia sudah berhutang budi pada Jinki. Dan namja karamel itu hanya ingin bersamanya. Tak ada niatan buruk sama sekali.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Mereka butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Dan jangan sampai orang luar tahu akan hal ini. Jika ada beberapa pelayan dan _gardener_ lain yang mempertanyakan mengenai ini, pertemukan mereka denganku. Biarkan aku yang menjelaskan semuanya."

"_Arasseo_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Yoochun dan Junsu mengangguk affirmatif. Pada akhirnya, ketiga namja itu lekas keluar dari kamar Changmin dan menutup daun pintu, meninggalkan putra Shim Yunho itu sendiri dengan projek ayahnya.

Changmin pun lantas menghela napasnya.

Canggung.

Hawa yang terasa di kala itu benar-benar begitu canggung.

"Mianhe. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku tahu jika mungkin, sikapku tadi sedikit keterlaluan. Namun, aku bersikap seperti itu karena aku begitu terkejut. Menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarku seperti ini bukanlah sebuah tindakan yang aku sukai. Kau harus mengerti itu."

Changmin mencoba menjelaskan dengan sabar. Dan hal itu hanya membuat Jinki semakin tertunduk. Namja karamel itu tak mampu mengucapkan apapun. Changmin pun semakin merasa bersalah.

Serangkaian penjelasan tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, pada akhirnya, Changmin lantas meraih lengan namja yang masih terduduk di atas pangkuannya itu dan lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Jinki begitu terhenyak saat ia bisa merasakan pendaratan lembut yang terjadi padanya. Parasnya sudah terhimpit begitu lekat di bahu Changmin.

Dan sepasang tangan yang kini telah merengkuhnya erat hanya membuat pandangan projek Shim Yunho itu melembut bahagia.

"Kau sudah banyak berkorban untuk menyelamatkan hidupku. Tanpamu, aku tak akan bisa bertahan hidup sampai di detik ini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku sungguh berhutang nyawa padamu."

Pernyataan itu disampaikan Changmin dengan begitu lirih. Dan ia pun hanya terdiam tatkala Jinki semakin menyematkan paras di lehernya dan mulai membalas pelukannya dengan begitu lekat. Simpulan senyum tipis terlukis samar di paras putra Shim Yunho itu.

"Memeluk bukanlah sebuah tindakan lumrah yang bisa dilakukan orang secara sembarangan. Tapi jika memang kau begitu senang memelukku dan bersamaku seperti ini, aku sungguh tak keberatan sama sekali. Lagipula, rasanya menghangatkan. Entah mengapa, merengkuhmu dan juga bersamamu seperti ini terasa menghangatkanku."

Jinki memejamkan matanya saat Changmin mulai membenamkan paras pada untaian rambut karamel miliknya. Kontak kedekatan itu begitu menenangkan. Seolah debaran jantung mereka juga turut mensinkronisasikan sebuah harmoni. Dan pandangan Jinki pun perlahan berkaca tatkala satu untaian frase kembali digemakan Changmin dengan begitu pelan.

"Kau pasti sudah menungguku terlalu lama, bukan? Maaf jika aku baru datang padamu sekarang. Aku sungguh tak tahu, siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Namun, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi. Aku berjanji."

"C-Changmin..."

Dan hal itu seakan mampu menggetarkan apa yang dirasakan Jinki. Namja karamel itu mengangguk pelan dan lantas menghimpitkan lagi parasnya di sela leher putra Shim Yunho itu. Tak ada yang ia inginkan selain eksistensi Changmin.

Dan tak ada yang lebih membuatnya hidup selain hanya bersama namja raven itu.

"Hanya ingin bersama Changmin. S-Selalu bersama... C-Chang... min..."

Changmin hanya mengangguk dan mengusap pelan untaian helai karamel yang lembut itu. Jinki adalah enigma. Sebuah enigma terbesar yang kelak akan menentukan jalan hidupnya. Meskipun ia dapat merasakan bahwa setelah ini, alur takdirnya tak akan berjalan dengan mudah, namun Changmin sungguh tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Selama Jinki berada di dekatnya, maka harapan itupun tak pernah padam. Sebuah harapan dimana ia akan tetap bertahan hidup meskipun mata dunia dan masa depan menafikkan eksistensinya sekalipun.

Jinki tak akan pernah membiarkannya mati.

Jika pada akhirnya Changmin menginginkan mati maka Jinkilah yang akan menjadi pihak musuh dan akan menentangnya.

"Rengkuhanmu membuat rasa kantukku meningkat. Kau tak keberatan jika aku kembali tertidur, Hmm?"

Changmin tampak menguap dan lantas menatap Jinki dengan kelopak mata yang terpejam sebagian. Jinki hanya terkekeh menatap itu dan lantas menganggukkan kepalanya. Digenggamnya telapak tangan Changmin dan ia pun mencoba menarik namja raven itu untuk naik ke atas ranjang.

Sesaat setelah Changmin berhasil merebahkan tubuhnya, ia pun membiarkan Jinki kembali merengkuhnya dan menyandarkan diri di hamparan dada bidangnya. Dengan lemas, ia balas rengkuhan itu dan mendekap lembut projek peninggalan ayahnya.

Keduanya pun memejamkan mata.

Membiarkan dimensi mimpi itu memberi setitik ketenangan yang mereka butuhkan.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Oke~ ini apdet berantai saya yang terakhir. Untuk next chapter, mungkin lusa akan saya apdet~ sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah baca dan review. See you all in the next chapter~


End file.
